Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons
by northpeach
Summary: After discovering her immortality, Kagome leaves to travel. 100 years later, the Jewel takes her to Kyoto pulling her to a noble's mansion. One unselfish wish later, her life is changed even more drastically than when she first came to this World of mikos, demons and ayakashi, as well as youkai. The gods finally see fit to let her be, well, or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful young girl of 15 was seated at a small writing desk, practicing her calligraphy. Absently she blinked dark brown eyes as she brushed thick silky hair of the same color behind her shoulder. This was the longest her hair had ever been, reaching all the way to the backs of her knees. Thinking back on the events of the day she sighed.

A nobleman's son had been brought to her with a disease she had only read about in her textbooks in her own time. She had used her powers that had since changed from a pink to a gold, curing the impurities in his body. Her Father was paid an amount of money that would be worth millions in her own time.

_My own time. It's been many years since I've thought of that world._

Kagome, now called Yohime, was once the greatest miko alive, friend to both youkai and human. Her allies that had helped her defeat Naraku, her friends who had become her family, they didn't know what had happended to her. Now, due to an unselfish wish, she was truly a bird in a cage.

Yes, she wore fine clothes, had the noblewoman's daughter education and was treated like a princess, but oh, how she longed for the days of her past life.

Sadly those days were over as it had been over a hundred years since she fell down her family's well. She had discovered her immortally when Shippo, her adoptive son, had told her the scent of decay all humans carried, was gone.

Many things had happened before she decided to travel, but the pull of Fate had in the end forcibly dragged her to the house of a noblewoman, in Kyoto, who was in the middle of giving birth.

The mother and child had died, but Midoriko had told her an unselfish wish, and so she made her wish, the Jewel disappearing for eternity.

She took the place of the child who died, the nobleman gained a daughter, and for the next decade or two, she would be Yohime.

Thankfully, the gods had not bothered to remove her memories so she grew knowing of what she had done.

_My human friends are most likely dead, and my youkai ones assume I'm dead, unless Shippo told them otherwise. Though that's unlikely as I specifically told him not to. I guess there really isn't anywhere for me to return to._

A slight tingle of a hostile presence alerted her to the rapidly approaching ayakashi. For a split second, she wished she could purify it as a strong warrior she once was. However, she merely screamed as it came through her doors.

"Forgive me!"

The ring of a sword, the sound of metal cutting through flesh, and the broad shoulders of a man.

Automatically, she checked her clothes for bloodstains, than standing quickly.

"Ahhhh, Yohime!"

Her father wrung his hands as he searched her for signs of injury.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you? You are my treasure, if you had died, then I-!"

A pang to her heart. This man was only concerned with her healing ability to make him more money.

Nonetheless, she tried to smile and answer. Only he turned from her and began to speak with the man.

"I won't stand for things like this getting into the mansion when I'm paying you so much, Keikain-dono!"

"Ikigimo..."

The ayakashi finally died, lying in a pool of it's own blood.

Yohime returned her attention to the omyoji.

"Understood, I shall call upon the Keikain and erect a stronger barrier."

Though the Keikain did possess spiritual powers, the barriers were just rope. There were not many true Mikos in this age, and Yohime suspected she was the only one who knew of the old ways.

Bending down, she said a prayer for the soul of the ayakashi.

* * *

Youkai and ayakashi were vastly different, as youkai took after animals and the strongest ones had a human form. Ayakashi were originally from humans, and unless they came into the world by birth, they were once human. There were few exceptions as some from animals were considered ayakashi, most likely due to the fact they did not have a true form. However, as many difference they had, a daiyoukai was still a daiyoukai in any world.

The belief in 'Ikigimo'. There seems to be a story that long ago in China, ayakashi sought out the Ikigimo (the liver taken from a person while still living) from Buddhist Sanzou priests. It is said that the ayakashi believed the more scared the life, such as those of infants, princesses and mikos, would increase their strength and sought them out. And now they sought out the liver of Yohime, the beautiful noblewoman who could cure any illness.

* * *

Yohime stared at the beautiful blade Keikain-dono was offering her. Oh, she wanted to take it so badly. However, she paused.

"Yohime-sama, please take this Taimato."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, she questioned.

"Taimato?"

"It's a Demon Exorcism Sword, infused with the power of an omyoji. It was created in such a way that it gains power the more it cuts, either youkai or ayakashi. Those who seek your power are increasing each day, please take it, in case anything should happen."

After she had taken the sword and Keikain-dono had left her rooms, she held it in her hands, content with the feel of it.

However, the feeling of contentment quickly faded, replaced by sadness.

"My father has changed."

_Because of my powers. First I was seen as a shard detector, then Kikyo, now a money making dutiful daughter. I think my heart is breaking_

She felt the sting of tears, but before she could push them back, a smooth baritone broke her thoughts.

"Who knew a tormented, mournful face against the moonlight could be so beautiful?"

Reflexes she thought long forgotten, turned and dropped herself in a fighting stance. Well, as best she could manage in the heavy kimonos she wore.

"Who are you?! Villain!"

Before she could catch a good look, a calloused hands gently grabbed her chin and forced it to the side as she was pressed into a firm muscled chest. The sound of wood hitting the floor echoed in the room.

_Gods! I didn't sense him, nor see him before he moved! Thank the kami I still have the sword!_

But before she could once again move, gravity shifted rapidly and she found herself on the floor, a handsome ayakashi loosely straddling her, preventing her from moving.

_Darn these kimonos!_

"I see. Just as the rumors said, you truly are a peerless beauty. I want you."

The last words were said in a low, breathy tone.

Golden eyes locked on hers, darkening with desire.

Two-toned hair, blonde on the top, black on the bottom, defied gravity as it stretched out behind him. Slightly tanned skin, two marks of black under each eye, set on a gorgeous face.

Fear began to gather in the pit of her stomach. From the hand that was still holding her chin, although gently, was strong with long fingers and calluses.

A smooth chest, finely made, yet simple clothes, this was obviously an ayakashi of importance, especially to conceal his presence to where even she could not detect it.

The instructions in her upbring in this era told her there was nothing she could do, however she who had skills in fighting for her life told her if this ayakashi truly wanted her dead, there was nothing she could do. She doubted her powers, dulled after so many years of disuse could purify him in one shot.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N Yo, people! I noticed Nurarihyon/Inuyasha crossovers were almost non-existant. Whassup with that?! So I thought, 'Posh, I'll just write one myself." **

**Hehe. Enjoy, readers!**

**Reviews are the tails to my fairies. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You're hurting me, let go of me!"

The ayakashi smiled and chuckled, leaning closer.

"W- what are you doing?"

He paid her no mind and his amber eyes roamed her face.

"Heh, you're a fine woman, just as Karasu-Tengu said," he remarked to himself.

A thought struck her and her fear changed to disbelief.

_What the heck am I doing? I fought Naraku, faced down Sesshomaru! Just because I've been playing dutiful daughter does not mean I'm going to let some ayakashi eat my liver!_

Her resolve firmed and she swung the sword, cutting deeply into the flesh of his left forearm. He jerked back, surprise written clearly on his face, but he didn't bother to examine the wound

"I thought you were a frail princess," he said lips curling up in amusement and laughing quietly, "but not quite-"

He was interrupted by the blood that gushed from the open wound, black kanji swirled around, gathering the ayakashi's power into the sword dripping with red.

"Oi, oi, is that a taimato?"

Yohime's eyes widened at the sight of blood. Blood brought back memories of a war she did not want to remember, also the sight of golden eyes dulled with pain was not one she wanted to see.

Dropping the sword, she reached up with both hands, calling forth the familiar soft glow. The bleeding slowed and the wound grew smaller. As with all ayakashi or demons, it took more effort and concentration to heal than with humans, as she had to be careful not to purify their aura.

Panting slightly, she let out her breath in relief.

"It stopped."

Looking up into his face, it reflected surprise and slight confusion.

"You… Who are you?"

She blinked.

_Well, I thought that was pretty obvious…_

She thought, as he stared into her eyes. Returning the stare, she was about to speak, but the look on both his face and in his eyes stopped her. A tiny spark flared to life in her heart followed by a warmth that spread through her limbs.

"Hime-sama! Are you alright?"

The moment successfully broken, the ayakashi cut his eyes to the door, before he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Nurarihyon."

Instantly the weight on her was gone. Turning her head, she watched as he smirked languidly at her from the open door.

"That's what people call me."

His smirk faded as he continued.

"You're pretty interesting, I'll be back again"

"Hime-sama! Did something happen?"

Smiling once again, he vanished into the night. Quickly deciding against telling Keikain-dono of his visit, Yohime composed herself.

"I'm alright, nothing's happened."

* * *

Outside the room, Keikain narrowed his eyes.

_Did I imagine it?_

However, unaware to them, yet another had fallen to the Ikigimo worshippers.

* * *

In another place, a woman was presiding over a gathering. A man, obviously someone of importance was kneeling to the woman.

"The town is overflowing with rogue samurai, and according to highwaymen, there have been reports of infants being gutted."

The man obviously had a hard time speaking the last part, however a noblewoman clothed in fine kimonos, smoking a pipe waved that aside.

"You don't need to report such trifles. Our family, the Toyotomi, is facing a grave situation right now. I trust our preparations for the attack on the Tokugawa-"

She paused and drew on her pipe, her eyes lifted and she said, almost threateningly,

"Are complete?"

This was Lady Yodo, mother of Toyotomi Hideyori, Master of Osaka Castle. And at the moment she was with her advisors.

"Yes, however, Lady Yodo, there are rumors about town that this very Osaka Castle is frequented by ayakashi. This sort of talk is having an effect on the reputation of the Toyotomi family."

Throwing her head back she laughed.

"Do you seriously believe that nonsense?"

Though her words were light, no one mistook the look in her eyes.

"No.." One said while another dismissed it as nonsense.

But, the looks on their faces did not match their words.

The gathering was dismissed and Lady Yodo was escorted to another room, quite farther away.

Only one noticed her passed, wondering to himself what she could be doing at this late of an hour.

In a dimly lit room, Lady Yodo sat, a menacing expression on her face. Presently, she was surrounded by ayakashi. Quickly, she spoke.

"Who would have thought after the death of Hideyoshi, the Toyotomi would so quickly set foot on the path to destruction? We ought to have been able to rely on Hideyori, but a buffoon of such magnitude will never be able to rule over humans. What are plan requires,"

She paused looking each member in the eyes, her fists clenching in her lap.

"Is power. If this becomes the realm of the Tokugawa, there is no doubt this will become a difficult place for ayakashi to live. We need a much more valuable life!"

* * *

**A/N Welcome to the second chapter! Mwahaha... **

**To the Guest Reviewer, this is an Inuyasha/Nurarihyon no Mago crossover, so no nothing to do with Vampire Knight. Second, when you first read/watched Inuyasha it didn't explain why Kikyo was bleeding, nor did it explain their relationship, you found that out in later episodes/chapter, correct? This is the same. You find things out later as the fic progresses. As for the P.O.V. it's my style to write as such. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are needed and wanted even if this fiction is already over!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hime-sama, are you feeling alright?"

The sound of Keikain's voice startled Yohime out of her thoughts. Nonetheless, she answered quickly.

"I am fine, thank you."

* * *

Carefully listening to the sound of Yohime-sama's voice, Keikain concluded nothing was wrong and walked away.

_Just as I thought, it's faint, but I've sensed an aura around the hime-sama for the past few days. However, there shouldn't be an ayakashi that can break the reinforced barrier. If there is then..._

* * *

_Compared to the adventures I had with Sango, Miroku, Shipp and Kirara and I-_

"Another hard night at work for Omyoji-dono there."

Deciding that despite anything she could do, that ayakashi would continue to come she would just act normal. Turning, she noticed the finely detailed pipe currently being used by said ayakashi. She took a moment to take in his features before asking.

"Where did you get Father's pipe?"

"it's a nice piece," he answered easily, "I gather there is quite a bit of money, which makes you," his eyes met hers, "a caged bird."

"Don't say it like that," she said, glancing off to the side at another reminder of her past.

_A caged bird. How ironic. He has no idea how much those words ring true._

* * *

Nurarihyon, while appearing laid back, was actually observing Yohime very carefully. Small and petite, she barely came to his collarbone. Her dark brown hair was soft and smelled of cherry blossoms, framing cream colored skin and huge brown eyes.

Her eyes is what caught his attention.

_Wise eyes. Eyes that have seen suffering, yet remain strong. Whatever could this young of a girl have seen to give her eyes like those? They shine with the light of someone with a strong will, yet that light is being dimmed as if being slowly suffocated._

_It does not suit her_, he thought decidedly. At his words, he saw the sorrow and bitterness enter, her next words confirmed his course of action.

"There's nothing to be done about this, it's my Fate."

His own eyes gleamed and narrowed as he pointed the pipe at her.

"Ne, want to go outside? This place is stifling, right?"

Her eyes brightened before fading so quickly, he almost wondered if he imagined it.

_Yes, this would do just fine._

* * *

At his words, she felt the spark in her heart leap, then it died.

"I cannot go outside!"

_If I go, there's no way I came come back and stay!_

"For the sake of this house, for my father, I have to stay in this house!"

_Please! Take me out! I can't living like this much longer!_

"Also, there are guards!"

_I have to stay! If I go out, I couldn't bear to come back!_

"Oww!"

At the cry of pain, Yohime quickly looked up in concern.

He was hunched over his arm, faced contorted, holding it.

"The cut on my arm!"

_Did I not heal it properly before Keikain-dono came?_

Stepping forward she reached out her hand only to be grabbed and pulled forward by suddenly standing and totally fine ayakashi.

"There, I got you!" he said, delighted with himself.

"You tricked me, Ayakashi!"

His face was alight with amusement as he swung her up bridal style and leapt out of the room.

Opening her mouth she was prepared to scream, but then a breeze caressed her face, carrying with it the smell of a forest. She '_kyaa_' faintly.

"Hey, quietly now! What's the big deal, I'm just borrowing you for the night and you'll be back by morning!"

"What?"

He smiled, clearly enjoy her confusion.

"Don't struggle, if anything you should enjoy it!"

And he leapt into the courtyard.

_Oh, the moon and the stars! The wind through my hair! We'll be caught and I'll have to go back!_

However, no one noticed. Hope flared within her. Then, she caught sight of a familiar man.

"Father?"

He turned away yawning, as if he didn't see her.

"Why does no one notice?"

She felt the ayakashi's chest rumble as he laughed.

"Because I am Nurarihyon, that's why."

And with that, he jumped and flew through the sky. She closed her eyes at the nostalgic feeling that overwhelmed her. The buzz of many people, forced her eyes open. They were on a busy street packing with merchants and shoppers. Yet everyone acted like they weren't there.

"There are so many people coming and going," she said in awe.

"Don't worry, no one will notice. Just lay back and trust me. Trust Nurarihyon."

Gazing up at him, she questioned, "Nurarihyon?"

Glancing down, his eyes softened.

"It's the name of a free ayakashi. Why don't you live the way you want?"

At his words she thought back to past days.

_Sango and Miroku._

_Shippo._

_Kirara._

_Rin and Kohaku._

_Kaede, Jinenji, Koga, Ayame, AhUn, even Sesshomaru._

_And Inuyasha._

_I did live the way I wanted. But that was so long ago._

_And here it got me. A bird in a cage, surrounded by pretty baubles. Too afraid to stretch my wings and fly. I don't even think of myself as 'Kagome' but as 'Yohime'_

_Just, maybe Nurarihyon-_

Instantly she shot that train of thought down. She did not think her heart would survive being shattered.

_Again._


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of 'oohs' and aaahs' broke the brief silent of the night as Nurarihyon ducked into an inn. Yohime blinked at the sight of so many ayakashi. Though some were low level, quite a few were very strong. She felt a stirring in her soul as the powers that defined her as a miko began to awaken.

"Ah, so this is the one the Supreme Commander's been going to seduce every night!"

A miniature oni spoke in admiration, as a natto ayakashi jumped up shouting.

"Kyoto's No. 1 Beauty!"

Subconsciously placing her fingertips in front of her mouth, she blinked again. She took in the yuki-onna who was not very happy, not to mention the astonishing number of smaller ayakashi. Her attention returned to Nurarihyon as he spoke to the one she assumed was the tengu he mentioned when he first came to see her.

"What do you think, Karasu-Tengu?"

"I'm amazed. She's more beautiful that even rumored."

Leaning closer she whispered quietly.

"T-they're all ayakashi, aren't they?"

Nurarihyon smirked.

"Don't worry, they're all my subordinates."

He strolling forward, Yohime attempting to follow, only she couldn't move due to the number of ayakashi tugging at her clothes, asking her to come with them.

Panic began to build up.

"Uno… Nurarihyon-sama!"

He glanced back and briefly chuckled before turning back.

She didn't have time to chase after him as she was roped into playing a game. A fan was suddenly in her hands, and the game they began to play was one she recognized. Her turn came and she half-heartedly threw the fan. The cheering and shouting reminded her of something similar so long ago. For the first time in years, she began to enjoy herself.

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Is this really your first time?"

"Ukihashi of Dreams, 50 points!"

"You're amazing, Yohime!"

Turning her gaze away from her fan she had thrown, she smiled, for once not worrying about covering her mouth.

"Oh, no it's pure luck!"

A one eyed ayakashi with his tongue hanging out held up his fan announcing he was next. The Natto instant disagreed saying it was his. Several other voices chimed in, each declaring it was their turn.

The last threads holding her back snapped. Her eyes crinkled up as she laughed freely, something she couldn't remember doing in decades.

Her bell-like laughter rang quietly drawing the attention of several strong ayakashi.

Two in particular, griping about her.

"I don't understand what the Supreme Commander is thinking!" One reeking of blood, covered by a cloak said.

"Bringing a human woman into this group of ayakashi, he's so eccentric! I wonder if he's going to eat her liver later?"

The other, appeared to have no mouth, yet he still spoke unhindered by this fact.

"I don't know. I wonder what he's got planned?"

* * *

Slightly to the left, if one would turn, the aforementioned Commander was drinking sake, being tended to by the yuki-onna.

Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear,

"Ne, Nurarihyon-sama, let's go have a drink over there, just the two of us."

Her voice was breathy and sensual, however Nurarihyon stood up, ignoring her 'wait', he made his way to Yohime.

"Having a good time, Hime?"

She was surprised by his question, but she smiled and blushed anyways.

"It's very nice being outside."

At her answer, he smirked and a suspicious gleam shone in his eyes.

"Yohime."

"Yes?"

"Let us become man and wife."

* * *

**A/N Ah, the joys of a decisive man falling in love with you...**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are treasured ever so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Instantly, several ayakashi spat up their drinks (or natto as it were), and dropped their fans. An obviously shocked tengu tripped and stuttered several times before he could get out his words.

"Just a minute, Supreme Commander!"

Merely raising an eyebrow, he responded with a simple 'hmm?'.

"What did you just say? This woman is a human! Are you planning to lie with a human?!"

Scarcely had he finished when a cold hand shoved his head down.

"Just a minute, Nurarihyon! What do you see in this woman anyway?"

The yuki-onna angrily demanded, her eyes glaring at him.

Karasu-Tengu was barely heard saying, "That's not the point!" before Nurarihyon tilted his head back.

"Setsura."

Instantly her face turned red, and she gasped in horror.

"She's a much better person than you think."

"D-d-don't call me by my first name now!" She spoke in a quivering voice. "You pervert!"

Karasu-Tengu reprimanded her.

"Yuki-onna, that's no way to speak to-"

However, he was cut off as she suddenly released a blast of arctic air, semi-freezing him instantaneously. She bolted, crying as she went, calling Nurarihyon an idiot, telling him he should just die.

Yohime blinked, her brain not fully processing what was happening.

"Yohime."

She snapped to attention.

"Yes?"

A gentle smile spread across his face.

"You are an unique creature. You are special. I always came to watch you, but my feelings only grew stronger. To put it bluntly I'm in love with you."

Yohime's mouth dropped, as her face turned red.

_Oh, don't look at me like that!_

He ignored her thoughts and continued.

"Yohime, be my wife!"

_What… what… what is happening?!_

_He has no idea about my past, he doesn't know about my powers and he's saying he's in love with me! That look in his eyes, he's totally serious!_

_What do I do!?_

* * *

Back at the mansion, they both stood in front of her room.

"I though you might not bring me back."

_Actually, I'd hoped you wouldn't._

Again, he chuckled, his mouth curving up as it did very often.

"I keep my promises, I'm not an ayakashi who lies."

_I don't know what to do, _was Yohime's panicked thoughts as she turned swiftly, presenting her back to said ayakashi.

As if reading her thoughts, Nurarihyon's arms encircled her, sliding down her skin to thread his fingers through hers.

"Come on, be with me."

_His voice is saying he loves me and needs me…_

"I'm going to rule the world, for that I need you."

_Crack, _went her heart, another scar etched into it.

"Nurarihyon," her voice betrayed none of the emotion she was feeling.

"How about it, Yohime?"

_I should tell him…_

Her mouth opened and the words tumbled out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the person you think I am."

* * *

At the sound of her voice, he turned serious. He could hear the hidden meaning behind her words, suspected it had something to do with the look in her eyes, the wisdom beyond her years. The sadness, as if she was constantly mourning something. Staying in a place that was suffocating her when she could so easily leave. The way she seemed to break as the days when by, little by little.

"I'm not good enough, there's no many others who are better than me. I've abandoned many people. I hear the sick pleading to see me, yet I stay inside ignoring them. Those I do help I'm paid money for."

She took a shuddering breath, and continued in a pleading voice.

"Please, if you want my powers, please just go."

His response was immediate and spoken in a gentle tone.

"I don't want your powers, I'm saying I want you by my side."

* * *

She felt the sudden need to turn and hug him, beg him to take her away from here. Say she'll stay by his side until the day she died. Yet, she still resisted. His arms left her, and she flinched inside.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

Turning quickly when she heard the sound of gravel crunching, she burst out.

"Please don't!"

Instantly a blush covered her face, as soft laughter reached her ears. She ran into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. The laughter faded and the wind rushed indicating his departure.

She slid down to the floor, eyes filling with tears.

_Please don't...what? Please don't come? Leave?_

A quiet sob escaped her lips.

_I wish. I truly wish I could believe you, Nurarihyon!_

And for once, just this once, she allowed herself to sob quietly into the many folds of her kimono.

She cried for those she left behind, those she abandoned.

She cried for her tattered soul and broken heart.

She cried for the world of her past.

She cried for a dog-eared boy.

She cried for _Kagome_.

* * *

**_I've listened: and all the sounds I heard _**

**_Were music,—wind, and stream, and bird. _**

**_With youth who sang from hill to hill _**

**_I've listened: my heart is hungry still. _**

**_I've looked: the morning world was green;_**

**_Bright roofs and towers of town I've seen; _**

**_And stars, wheeling through wingless night. _**

**_I've looked: and my soul yet longs for light. _**

**_I've thought: but in my sense survives _**

**_Only the impulse of those lives_**

**_That were my making. Hear me say _**

**_'I've thought!'—and darkness hides my day. _**

**_ Siegfried Sassoon_**

* * *

**A/N I thought this poem kinda suited the purpose... it's so pretty too...**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome no matter how much time as passed.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after the ayakashi under Nurarihyon had spoken together regarding their eccentric Supreme Commander, two men appeared at the nobleman's mansion. They were shown into the receiving room, and they sat before Yohime's father.

"We have come here today because we would like to make Yohime-sama a concubine of Hideyori Toyotomi," he spoke in a monotone, pushing forward an extraordinary amount of gold to accompany his words.

Yohime's father was in shock at the staggering amount of gold before him.

_Whoa! What a stupendous amount of money! The Toyotomi family this is beyond what I had hoped. Well done, my daughter!_

"What do you think?"

He didn't even pause before he thought his next words.

"That is a great honor, however…how to put this…"

"What might be the problem?"

_I brought my daughter up so carefully, and she possesses magical powers! More! I need to hold out for more!_

Faking tears, he held a cloth to his eyes.

"Well, you see, I was sure I'd marry her into a noble family one day, but to make her a concubine… is, how to put this, is a little below my daughter, yes?"

Looking back to the men to gauge their reactions, he was overcome by terror when the man sitting on the right stood and his head blew up to 3 times his size.

"Don't be greeeeedy!"

He screamed in a voice that immediately marked him as ayakashi. Grabbing the gold, he loomed over the terrified man and beat him with the golden coins.

Yohime's father died in a pool of his own blood and insides stuffed with the money he had let rule over his life.

"There's your money."

"If you weren't so greedy, you could have lived."

Two Omyoji ran into the room demanding what happened. Upon seeing the ayakashi, they asked each other why the barrier didn't keep them out.

The smaller ayakashi held out a frayed piece of rope.

"Barrier? You mean this?"

They rushed to attack, but were easily slaughtered by the tall one.

* * *

The sun was barely setting when Nurarihyon came through the doors to Yohime's room.

"Yohime, I've come to hear your answer"

However, the sight that met his eyes was not what he expected. Instead of his woman, there was the mangled bodies of the omyoji, the smell of death and blood, instead of the sakura of Yohime's hair. One lone man was kneeling in the gore, his face etched in shock and grief.

"What happened here?"

The Keikain turned to the voice.

"You're Nurarihyon. Ah, I see. The faint presence was you."

Said ayakashi's voice turned hard with a sense of urgency.

"Forget about that, where's Yohime?!"

"If it wasn't the work of your followers, she was taken away by ayakashi."

"Ayakashi targeting Yohime…"

_Could they be ayakashi who believe in Ikigimo?_

"Where did they go?"

The slight hesitation should have warned him, yet it did nothing to stem the flow of dark emotions that invaded him at his words.

"Osaka Castle."

Fury coursed through his veins making his blood boil.

_How dare they take what was his!?_

Spotting the taimato sword his woman had used when he first visited her, he snatched it up. Turning his gaze to Osaka Castle, which was peeking out from the tree line in the moonlight, he hissed through his teeth.

"Hagoromo Gitsune!"

* * *

**_Pink petals passing_**

**_Scents above so high_**

**_Painted porcelain perfection_**

**_Blossoms caress the sky_**

**_Swaying silent shroud_**

**_Suitors strolling by_**

**_Pink petals passing_**

**_Lover's gentle sigh_**

**_Pastel hues falling_**

**_Slow fluttering grace_**

**_Pink petals passing_**

**_Lining streams in lace_**

**_Pink petals passing_**

**_Smoothest transit by_**

**_Soft essence floating_**

**_In most subtle lullaby_**

**_Inducing springtime slumber_**

**_Upon a satin shore_**

**_Sailing with the current_**

**_Pink petals pass before_**

**_Mary Fumento_**

* * *

**_A/N _Another beautiful poem crafted by creativve people. *sigh***

**Ah, well. **

**Thank you for reading, Reviews are the ice cream to my apple pie!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nurarihyon ran. Through the streets, over rooftops, sailing over anything that obstructed his path. Rage, worry, and fear were battling for dominance in his heart.

"Supreme Commander!"

He stopped, instantly, when he heard his title. Shifting his eyes, he recognized Gyuki.

"Commander, if you run around so wildly, your presence will be noticed by other ayakashi. This isn't like you. Who are you planning to fight tonight?"

"I'm heading of Osaka Castle. You don't have to come."

Gyuki's heart stopped.

"Osaka Castle?! That's out of the question! Surely you know who nests there?! Hagoromo Gitsune is not your ordinary ayakashi! The one with no equal who support humans on the outside! The one who has dwelled in the capital since the Immemorial, the most powerful of Great Ayakashi! Stop it! This isn't the right time! Gather your strength if you are to be the Lord of Pandemonium!"

Gyuki, in his attempt to talk his Supreme Commander out of his intend, had grabbed at his shoulder, but he hastily snatched his hand back at Nurarihyon's words.

"Silence, Gyuki."

Fear and awe curled into his heart at the sight of his Commander.

"If you say Hagoromo Gitsune is the Lord of Pandemonium, then I'll keep going until I surpass her!"

As he spoke, he slid the blade out against his back, his Fear swirling around him and his eyes turned black.

* * *

Yohime was thrown to the floor, unsuccessfully trying to regain her balance. Looking up, the sight that greeted her eyes, stunned her.

There was Lady Yodo, surrounded by several noblewomen calming carrying on a completely normal conversation. Part of her was in awe at the sight of someone she had only read about in her textbooks, the other remembered just how inaccurate they sometimes were never mentioning the supernatural.

"I've been waiting for you, Yohime."

One of the himes looked up.

"Ah, so that's Yohime?"

"Rumored to be Kyoto's number one beauty. You're as beautiful as the rumors say, come closer!"

Lady Yodo motioned with her hands.

"Y-yes."

_What is going on? In order to make me a concubine to the Toyotomi house, they killed my father and brought me here? Why!?_

"Four of them today, is it?"

Yohime caught the low words whispered by one of the nearby men. Dread began to swirl in the pit of her stomach. It increase when she noticed one of the himes trembling.

"Hey, how long are you going to keep trembling nervously like that, Sada-hime? We're in the middle of introducing ourselves to Lady Yodo!"

The hime who had first spoken up was apparently oblivious, Yohime noted as she sat down next to a girl of about 12 years.

"It is an honor for a lowly country girl such as myself to have been chosen to become a concubine. Until the age of 5, my hair would not grow. So in despair I threw myself into the sea, but when I began to pay my respects to the Golden Buddha which had sunk there, I was gifted, as you can see, with this hair."

"I know of you, Myiako-hime. Now then, do let me feel it!"

Yohime watch with baited breath as Myiako-hime moved to let Lady Yodo pet her hair.

"I see. You really do have the most beautiful hair in all Japan. A matchless beauty!"

The hime blushed delicately.

"I am extremely honored."

Lady Yodo's eyes glittered.

"Well, let's get right to it."

She seized the young girl's lips with her teeth.

Myiako-hime was too shocked to move, then in just a few seconds, her eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the floor.

Yohime felt sick.

The other himes shrieked and gasped in shock, staring in horror as Lady Yodo swallowed and then remarked casually, "The Ikigimo of those with strange powers really are different."

"I really am going to be eaten like I thought! The future I foresaw became reality!"

The hime who said this, quickly stood and ran towards the exit screaming for them to let her out.

However, those who she pleaded with, changed and shifted until their features revealed them to be ayakashi.

"I can see the future"

Her voice trailed off in terror and she screamed for the them let her out, again.

The door slide back with surprising force and one of Lady Yodo's councilmen entered.

"What is going on here?"

The hime quickly scrambled on her hands and knee to him, shrieking about ayakashi.

"Lady Yodo, what is the meaning of this?!"

He had barely uttered these words when a blade swept by and his head tumbled to the floor.

A young man with a cross around his throat sheathed his sword.

"Lady Yodo, please don't do things so flashily."

The unfortunate hime was dragged back into the room, still screaming.

Yohime hugged the younger hime to herself, preventing her from watching the other's death. She began crying, her tears turning into pearls.

_All the himes gathered here have some sort of special power! They want to take the Ikigimo from us and eat it._

Her grip tightened around the crying girl as Lady Yodo approached.

"There's no need to be afraid, Yohime, your flesh and blood will become the foundation for a 1,000 year capital of youkai, ayakashi and demons!"

Yohime shuddered.

"Submit yourself, beautiful hime."

She stiffened.

_Beautiful hime._

All of a sudden, she felt ashamed of herself.

_I am not just some 'beautiful hime'. I am also Kagome, the miko who defeated Naraku! The miko whose power rivals that of Midoriko! I am the human woman who ended the war! Who commanded thousands of youkai, demons and ayakashi! I am not going to sit here and worry about the wish I made on the Jewel, I am not going to sit here and pretend to be _just_ Yohime!_

A blood spattered hand grabbed her by her chin. Lifting defiant eyes, she leveled her best Sesshomaru style glare at Lady Yodo.

To her satisfaction, the lady ayakashi drew back slightly surprised.

"Ho?" She sneered, "You _think_ you can-"

Slapping her hand away, Yohime didn't let her finish.

"No," she said with deadly calm, "I _know_."

* * *

**A/N It's so tiring writing from the manga... ah, oh well, it'll be over soon enough.**

**Reviews are as pearls, highly valuable and enough to shed tears of joy over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yohime felt her façade fall away. Yes, she was Yohime, but first she was Kagome. She had gotten to accustom to being 'Yohime' she forgot who she truly was.

She was Kagome.

Only then was she Yohime, _after _Kagome.

She did not stand by and watch others get hurt. She most certainly did not call people 'ayakashi-sama', she did not bow to the wishes of a now dead father and she did not let herself be helpless.

True, she was no longer the Kagome of old, she had manners, was refined, could be every inch the lady she was raised to be.

But she was also the independent woman from the future who leapt into battles she had no hope of winning, to save her friends.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, her eyes locking with the woman in front of her.

She had been called many things before 'Yohime'.

_Kikyo. Shikon no Miko. Miko no Mao. Angel-who-walks-the-Earth._

Each of those names held a story. Of a reincarnation. A Quest. A War. Her Travels. She refused to look back with regret on any part of her life, and that included this part.

The ayakashi took a step back.

Startled at the unconscious move she made, Lady Yodo reacted with frightening speed, grabbing Yohime's face, but she quickly let go with a startled cry.

"You know not whom you threaten, _Ayakashi_."

* * *

Hagoromo Gitsune stared at the sight before her eyes. The girl who had been cowering before her eyes just a few short seconds ago, now screamed of power, determination and authority. A warning bell rang in the back of her mind. Reaching out, she harshly grabbed the girl's face, only to have her hands burned.

Jerking back a cry escaped her lips.

"You know not whom you threaten, Ayakashi."

Her subordinates drew their weapons.

"On the contrary is it you, _human_," she spat as if it tasted foul in her mouth, "who does not know her place."

* * *

_My place…_

Coming to a totally rash and insane decision, she smiled.

"My place is besides that man."

Unfortunately for her, the girl she was protecting chose that moment to scream. That millisecond of distraction cost her dearly. The next thing she knew, she was firmly in the arms of a very angry, very powerful ayakashi, poised to suck out her liver through her mouth. She tried to call forth a burst of power that would seriously injure her captor, but it only sluggishly came. Pointed teeth came ever closer and a word slipped into her heart.

"Nurarihyon."

No sooner than that quietly name escaped her lips, the sound of feet beating against the floor registered in her mind. An aura, familiar and strangely comforting rapidly approached.

The ring of swords being drawn out and she was shoved out of the way. The massive amount of fear made her weak at the knees, her reiki only now surging forward to protect her, fickle thing. She craned her neck, searching for that man, her gaze landing on two-toned hair.

There stood Nurarihyon amused, yet serious, sword barely touching the indifferent face of Lady Yodo as it was blocked by four ayakashi.

"Tch."

Leaping back, he gritted his teeth as he barely dodged the huge weapon being swung, his clothes were not as lucky.

"What is it? An intruder?"

Lady Yodo's cold voice questioned.

"Who are you?"

The one who attacked Nurarihyon demanded in a booming voice, paying no mind to the defiant look on the intruder's face. Those present watched as the ayakashi's clothing shredded revealing an intricate tattoo.

"Are you part of the yakuza?"

A question, yet her tone was a statement.

"I am the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon. This one's my woman. Sorry, but I'll be taking her back."

From his words, one would think Yohime had gotten lost and he was somply here to pick her up. Lady Yodo brought her hand up covering her smile.

"An ayakashi coming to save a human? You are a strange fellow. Are you a stray mouse that's lost control of itself, I wonder?"

No sooner than she spoke, a great many ayakashi flooded the room. Lady Yodo reeled back in shock.

Glancing back, Nurarihyon smirked.

"What's this? So you came then, you guys?"

"It would be boring if it were only you," Gyuki pointed out.

"We are your Hyakki Yakou, after all," Karasu-Tengu added.

"You're all fools," Nurarihyon scoffed.

Hagoromo Gitsune, on the other hand, was not happy.

"It seems we have many unexpected guests. Vermin who do not even know the differences in power between us."

* * *

Yohime was trying to figure out a way to escape from the plank-ayakashi, rescue the pearl-hime from the low class ayakashi and then make her way to Nurarihyon's side. She was thankful the sword keeping her in place was sheathed, but for the millionth time in the last decade she cursed her kimonons.

"So, is anyone going to provide us with entertainment?"

At Hagoromo Gitsune's amused tone, the giant took her words as an okay to start. Slamming the handle of his weapon against the ground, he shouted out.

"My name is Gairouta! I have occupied Rashomon for countless years! As you pass to the after lefi, take the name of this technique as a souvenir!"

Whirling his great weapon around, he screamed, "Raikonbou Takekaze!"

Some of the lower ayakashi of the Nura Clan were caught in the winds and were sent flying into the walls, nocking over the paper covered frames.

Gairouta laughed in delight.

"I blew them away without a trace!"

Hagoromo Gitsune raised a brow.

"Oh? You spoke too soon."

However, another called out a warning.

"Vanish."

Nurarihyon drew his sword and effortlessly slashed him from knee to head, killing him.

Blood rained down on his bare chest, running in rivers down his abs.

"Anyone else who interferes will be cut down."

Apparently that signaled the start of the battle. The Nura Clan threw themselves into the fray, screaming joyously.

"Well, isn't this fun, helping out the Supreme Commander?" A tall man clad in white removed his mask.

"If we survive this let's go for sake again."

Pulling out his sword, Gyuki shouted, "Do not falter! Bolster yourselves with all your might and you have nothing to fear!"

"No need to worry, Gyuki."

Turning, he saw the one eyed man smiling in delight.

"We were once mere forms of darkness, no one here fear death. It's just a question of whether we return to the underworld sooner or later."

He chuckled.

"I can't argue with that logic, Hitotsume."

As war cries and insults were heard, the battle intensified. Blade met blade, claws tore through flesh, some froze, others burned. Bitten, cursed, and still the battle grew more heated. Yohime suddenly found herself in the tight grip of Lady Yodo.

Gyuki fought with the Great Tengu of Mt. Kurama, as Nurarihyon confronted Hagoromo Gitsune.

"Fascinating! What riveting entertainment!"

And from the look on her face she meant every word. Her hand reached down to stroke the long hair air of the woman clutched firmly in her arms.

"It's been a good century since and ayakashi apposed me."

Drawing up his sword, he growled out,

"Don't touch my woman!"

Her face turned hideous as she abandoned the disguise of human, and her tails shot out from behind her.

When they reached him, blood splattered across the white fur, and he came to a stop, vomiting blood.

"Ah, so you've fallen in love with this woman? This play is really bizarre!"

She continued mockingly.

"This hime," she said drawing her face close enough to gaze into tear filled eyes, "has the power to trick ayakashi, too? I'm overwhelmed with the urge to eat this rare ikigimo, even more."

Fear, the likes of which he had never felt before, shot throw his heart as he saw the fox's mouth a breath away from his woman's lips.

"YOHIME!"


	9. Chapter 9

At a certain mansion, Keikain was racing up the steps, through the halls until he came upon a room.

"Hidemoto! Are you here, Hidemoto?!"

He stopped at the sight of two Shikigimi, whom he recognized immediately. His face changed to one of disgust. However, he ignored them continuing to the front of the room.

"Many have been killed at the Main House. It's that damn fox again!"

Behind the screen, an outline of a man spoke.

"Koremitsu-niisan, even though I am here, for the most part I know what's going on in the middle of Kyoto. After all the trouble I went to create that sword and you didn't even use it did you?"

His voice was soft and exasperated, as if explaining to a child.

Koremitsu's face darkened.

"You were watching?"  
The two shikigimi giggled and whispered behind their hands.

"Completely useless!"

"28 years of training for nothing!"

Throwing out his hand he swiped at them, sending them crashing through the screen.

"Get these things out of here, Hidemoto!"

Hidemoto was surrounded by toys, lounging back.

"Ayakashi, youkai and demons live for hundreds of years, you now. For them losing is no big deal."

Thankful at the soft 'shikigimi return', Koremitsu recalled what he originally came to tell his younger brother.

"But it's caught your interest. That ayakashi… has set out for Osaka Castle."

A quick smile flashed over his face in remembrance.

"Oh, yes he's an interesting one. Always so reckless. He's the only ayakashi who would come to eat at an Omyoji's house."

Turning solemn he added, "But Hagoromo Gitsune 'cannot be killed'. I wonder what he's planning."

Standing quickly, he threw back the sliding door and entered the courtyard.

"Oi, where are you going Hidemoto?!"

Pointing towards a cart pulled by an ox covered in flames, he laughed.

"Why going to Osaka Castle, of course! To watch him!"

At his older brother's flabbergasted face, he whispered.

"You coming too, Niisan?"

* * *

In the surrounding area of the Castle, the townsfolk were gather speaking anxiously to one another.

"Hey, look over at Osaka Castle!"

"Hii, those heavy black clouds!"

And one screamed out, "I saw a Hyakki Yakou show up!"

Those that heard his words, began to think the rumors they had been hearing, were not rumors at all.

"It's the end of the world!"

A man shrieked before running off.

However, a traveling priest studied the Castle closely.

_The Toyotomi… it seems they truly are connected with ayakashi! I must report this to High Priest Tenkai!_

* * *

Back at the Castle, Nurarihyon tried to reach Yohime, or at least hold the attention of Hagoromo Gitsune by running in wildly once more.

"How artless, just coming at me head on!"

Nurarihyon suppressed a scream of pain as a large portion of his side was ripped away by a tail.

"Just when I start thinking you might have some skill, you turn out to be on the same level of ayakashi as those over there. This is 'entertainment'," she reminded me mockingly, "entertain me!"

He fell to the floor, quickly soaking the mats in his blood.

"Can you see how many of these tails there are? Even I can't count them all… their number equals the amount of times I've been reincarnated," she slid her gaze to him, "it seems they react to hot-blooded ayakashi coming to oppose me."

Gritting his teeth, he picked up his sword once more, striking quickly. But a tail blocked each slash before delivering a counter-strike. Nurarihyon's blood coated the floors, the walls, her tails. It gushed out of his many wounds.

The fox smiled in dark delight.  
"Now dance the steps of death. I suppose whirling ayakashi blood around would suit the musical performance just fine."

Yohime was horrified at the staggering amount of very serious injuries that blood was running out of. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to reach out her hand to do something.

"Nurarihyon!"

* * *

Back with the slowly approaching omyoji, Hidemoto remarked, almost casually, "Hagoromo Gitsune is not your average ayakashi. According to the secret Ayakashi, Demon and Youkai records from before the 8th Generation of Keikain, Hagoromo Gitsune appeared during turbulent times. Possessing the body of a notable child and growing within, when the impurities reached their peek she took over the body and attained adult form. After she became an adult, she continued growing stronger gathering power by absorbing hatred, envy, anger, despair and other such large quantities of malice at the center of government.

The stronger the malice whirling about this world, the more powerful she grows. In contrast to this, she can only live as long as a human. When her host's body life comes to an end, she must hide her 'true form' until one suitable for her reincarnation comes."

Pausing from reading said records, Koremitsu grasped the seriousness of the events unfolding.

"A reincarnation ayakashi. That would also put her in the category of 'youkai' as she is a fox and gains tails through some way, this way being reincarnation. If that true form isn't sealed, now matter how many times she's cut down, she passes to the next generation and emerges again. She's a really troublesome youkai."

He nodded.

"Clad in the robe of her 'human' form, she strives to throw the capital into disorder, no matter what age of the world she's in. Hence the name, Hagoromo Gitsune, I suppose."

Only a moment of silence passed before Hidemoto continued.

"What worries me is that Hagoromo Gitsune if gathering hearts to eat at the Capital's Osaka Castle. She must be planning something, taking a hold of this much. It means that the power she has currently isn't enough."

"The ayakashi you're interesting in… can he win against her?"

"There is absolutely no way he could, I'm sure of it. Not a chance in a million. Still," he added calculatingly, "I don't know what he'll do. Right now, he's still… maturing. I mean in a mere hundred years, he's managed to form a Hyakki Yokou comprising of so many powerful ayakashi and youkai. By the same token, Hagoromo Gitsune has spend a thousand years forming hers."

As the Castle slowly came into view, both men fell silent, observing the rapidly gathering of dark clouds and that massive amount of Fear accumulating.

* * *

As Nurarihyon took another hard hit, Yohime couldn't keep silent any longer. Twisting slightly she released a extremely underused, small bit of reikei to attempt to break free. She only managed to take one step before she was hauled back with bruising force.

"Now, now, none of that!" the fox said, pressing a large amount of Fear on her small body, "I know about your other ability and doing that would just make it boring."

Not fazed in the slightest, more tears gathered in her eyes as she burst out.  
"Why?! Why are you so reckless?!"

_Inuyasha didn't even go this far for me._

"I don't understand you!"

_When the others didn't even try to stop me, they let me go._

"Carrying on like this, paying no heed to those injuries!?"

_Inuyasha had taken a hand through his chest before for her, but not to the extend of this!_

"What makes me so special?!"

Hagoromo Gitsune laughed merrily.

"You say such adorable things, Yohime. Listen carefully, among this world of ayakashi, demons and youkai there are many wise men," she paused carefully observing the tear-filled eyes of her captive," You really don't know men at all, do you? How pitiable that the first man you come to know is such a foolish tactless creature. And how pitiable he will be the last you ever know."

Before she had a chance to refute her words, Nurarihyon spoke.

"Yohime, how do I appear to you right now?"

She flinched at the pain in his voice, and one tear slipped traitorously down her cheek.

"I must look like a fool, just as she says, right?"

Her throat was too choked for her to answer so, she vigorously shook her head.

A grin formed on his face as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"When I think of you, my heart completely unravels. Just like 'sakura'," he added, his tone turning tender, "so beautiful, so pure… and fleeting… soothing the hearts of those who see it. I know that for sure, that just with you by my side, everything around me will shine brightly and flourish."

Dropping his head slightly, he tightened his grip on his sword.

"That's the future… that I can see."

_He means that. With his very soul._

"But despite that, you look unhappy, I will make you happy. So, how do I look here before you? Do I look like a man? Who could make you happy?"

Yohime trembled. For the first time in her life, there was someone who actually placed her above himself. No one whom had asked for her hand wanted her just for her. It was because of her powers, who she resembled, things she could do for them, the knowledge she possessed. Nurarihyon didn't know her past, only thought she was a noblewoman who had a magical power that could heal wounds.

_Yes, you can make me happy. I am already so very happy._

Try as she might, she couldn't get the words through her throat. He scoffed.

"Heh… I guess not, huh? I should be trying to impress you to make you fall for me, but instead… I'm so intoxicated by you I'm about to lose my mind."  
As he spoke these words, he stood tall, a firm grip on his sword, the darkness drawing in around him.

Bringing his sword in front of his face, his eyes bled black and the marks under them stretched towards his cheeks. In that moment he looked every inch an Angel of Death.

"It's about time you returned her to me, Hagoromo Gitsune!"

At the sound of her name in a tone that promised death, a sliver of fear ran down her spine.

_What's this? The atmosphere changed!_

"Nurarihyon…"

Fear leapt, and the darkness cloaked the form of the man before her eyes.

"Let's go, the true battle of shadows of ayakashi begins now."

_My tails aren't reacting! But he's right there!_

And he was. Right in front of her, sword raised.

_I can see him!_

Instantly her tails once again reacted, aiming for the blade she knocked it out of his hands, a sense of relief invading her.

However, he merely pulled another sword from behind his, swinging it up.

"The same move again?!"

She didn't even finish before the blade sliced through the tails as easily as air, digging deeply into her neck before cutting through her face.

Yohime saw her chance and quickly planted her fist into the fox's stomach, using the force to move out of the way, yet again cursing her heavy clothing.

Though the screams of Hagoromo Gitsune were satisfying to hear, her eyes caught the soul of the real Lady Yodo. It was small and curled in on itself, as if trying to hide. It was tethered down chains of malice, and she alone could hear her cries.

"W-what is that? W-what is that sword?!"

She did not receive an answer before her face split open and a large about of youkai energy was fed to the blade. It rose up through the roof, surround by ancient kanji whose meaning only a few knew.

"T-this is?! My Spiritual power! It's escaping!"

She screamed in agony as more and more her youkai left her, as Nurarihyon watched. She completely ignored him, focusing on the energy that was leaving her.

"W-w-wait! Where are you going?! Come baack! How may years do you think it took me to gather you!?"

Reaching out, she rushed after the energy, her vassals and subordinates watched in horror as their Lady's life force dwindled.

"Lady Yodo!"

"Just what did he do?!"

Jerking his head around, Nurarihyon shouted for Yohime.

"Supreme Commander!" Catching sight of Gyuki protecting his woman, he relaxed slightly. "Let us deal with things here! You go after her! Finish her off!"

He only hesitated slightly after taking in Yohime's unharmed form.

"Gyuki, I'm counting on you."

Turning, he rushed for the stairs only to hear several ayakashi scream for him to stop, they were quickly halted in their tracks by a blade.

"Whoa there," Hitosume grinned, "your opponents are…us, you know?"

Cutting easily through a pesky demon, he walked his Commander's back vanish from sight.

"That's it! Climb! Just like that! Go forth, up towards the Lord of Pandemonium!"

However, in his excitement, he missed his previous opponent swinging blade towards his head. When a glint off the edge caught his eye, he was too late to dodge.

Golden sparks erupted as the sword stopped inches away. The enemy screamed and dissolved into ashes.

Gyuki blinked.

"Hmm, it appears although they are sadly underused and tire me greatly, I can still control them reasonable well! Then again, I was always able to do something right when people were in danger."

Shifting to look behind him he saw his Commander's hime with a thoughtful expression on her face. When she noticed his probing gaze she smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"If you're distracted, another blade will aim for your head."

_I should have guess someone as eccentric as him would never pick a normal human._

* * *

**A/N Ah, Gyuki is the first one who notices Yohime extra-ordinariness...**

**To Guest Reviewer: Oh absolutely! I'm not ending this fic when Nura-chan takes Yohime back to Edo, it's going to continue far after that. Probably… well actually that depends if people really do enjoy this fic and want to have more. **

**Thank you for reading, drop a review, will ya?**


	10. Chapter 10

Nurarihyon had just set foot on the roof, he scanned the top looking for that fo-

A tail ripped through his chest tearing his heart out. Excoriating pain numbed his brain for an instant as he collasped to his knees.

"You!"

Shifting to face the woman behind him, he saw as his heart hung from one of her tails.

"You really have gone too far now! How many years do you think it took me to gain all that power!?"

Opening her mouth impossible wide, she ate his heart in front of his eyes, bring new meaning to the phrase, 'eat your heart out'. (though I'm pretty sure it was never meant for a situation such as this)

"I don't know how much power I can gain back from eating the heart from the likes of you! No matter how many of them I could eat, it would never be enough to pay for what you did!"

Her tails shot out toward Nurarihyon, who had yet to recover. The instant before they reached him, a voice spoke up.

"This entertainment is over."

Oofas glowing with a golden light lined up around the fox.

"Shikigami. Hagun."

The last person Nurarihyon excepted to see had just arrived.

"Hi- Hidemoto?"

Ignoring him, Keikain Hidemoto chanted.

"O twelve ancestral gods, come forth from your Hyakki and cleanse the cursed evil!"

Hagoromo Gitsune attempted to attack, but found she could not move.

"I-I can't move!"

Hidemoto continued unfazed.

"God of the Eastern Sea, Amei. God of the Western Sea, Shukura…"

_Hagoromo Gitsune is losing her spirit power rapidly. I can't believe she'd be driven back this far!_

His thought were interrupted by Nurarihyon, who can gain his feet and a tight grip on his blade.

"Stop interfering, Hidemoto."

"Oi, oi, I'm the one who made that sword, you know! Cuts pretty nicely," he smirked, "though only through ayakashi, youkai and demons! You can take all the credit, Nura-chan!"

He scoffed.

"Ch… you mean I'm gonna owe you one after you, you mean?"

Hagoromo Gitsune began screaming her denials, her pleads to wait, but he paid them no heed and quickly slashed the blade, cutting her in two.

A huge amount of youkai swirled around her as her host body died, it formed in the shape of a fox as she scream a curse at them.  
"D-damn you! I'll never forgive you… never! Curse you! I curse you! Nurarihyon! You'll pay for the sin of crushing my deepest desire! I curse your descendants for all eternity! No matter how many generations pass by… your children, your grandchildren! Bound by the curse of this fox!"

With one final shriek, the youkai dissipated leaving her host body an empty husk that quickly fell from the roof.

_Amazing, he really beat her…_

"I guess that makes you the Lord of Pandemonium."

The sound of her human vassals yelling 'Lady Yodo' drifted on the wind.

"Without Hagoromo Gitsune here, it's the end of the Toyotomi family too. Now that they've lost their leader, the ayakashi retainers will scatter as well."

Nurarihyon absently put his hand on the hole where his heart once had been, as Hidemoto added in a serious tone.

"I could probably defeat you here, too. If I did it right now."

A golden eye shifted and locked onto his, yet he didn't move.

"So now that you're the Lord of Pandemonium, what do you want to do? The world under Tokugawa will be bright," he said, as the sun rose up illuminating the sky, "brighter than it is now. The shadows will steadily disappear. From now on… the world will be a much harder place for ayakashi and such to live."

Nurarihyon blew out his breath, eyes fixed on the beautiful sunrise.

"I knew… the shadows were disappearing. And that's why, even if I will disappear, I want to become a leader for their sakes."

"You're doing this… to protect ayakashi and such?"

Hidemoto's voice carried quiet disbelief.  
"Accepting humans and protecting the world of ayakashi, youkai and demons? Co-existence, huh? That won't be easy."

He laughed, slung his sword over his should and met the omyoji's eyes.

"You're wrong there, it's no problem if I become unbeatable!"

Hidemoto was speechless, before he had time to say anything, the sound of someone climbing on the tiles drew their attention.

There was Yohime, panting, climbing up the roof.

"Yohime! What are you doing up here?!"

Nurarihyon completely ignored Hidemoto's look of interest and confusion, strolling past him to reach his woman.

"For your injuries…"

Then, she snagged her foot on one for her many kimonos, and started to slide down.

"Ah!"

"Oi!"

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest, his arms going around her.

"Yohime…"

He took in her teary, bright eyes.

"You didn't even let me answer you! You just assumed you had to make me fall for you!"

He blinked as her arms wrapped around his waist, the pains in his side vanishing.

"You silly man! I already fell for you the moment you came charging through the door!"

He flinched as she drew back her hand and pinched him.

"I was worried about you! You just took off without even letting me heal your wounds!"

Nurarihyon slowly started to smile. She was acting just like a wife should, she had even admitted to falling for him. She was so beautiful as she scolded him with tears in her eyes.

She drew in a breath at the sight of the hole in his chest. Bringing her hand up she placed in it front of the cavity and a warm golden glow encased it.

"You're lucky I have the power that I have, what would you do without me?"

To the astonishment of Hidemoto, Gyuki, Koremitsu and himself, the holes closed up and his heart grew back.

Looking up into the eyes of the man she decided she would marry, (and totally ignoring the voice telling her no sane man would fall in love with her in just a week) she finally stopped crying and smiled happily.

"I've never done that before, so I'm glad it worked."

Nurarihyon's face began to blur as she blinked. And then it disappeared completely.

"Yohime!"

_Well, serves him right! I was worried sick about him…_

Still sitting in the cart, Koremitsu's mouth dropped.

"W-what's this? Oi, a human and an ayakashi?"

After the shock had faded from Hidemoto, he chuckle softly to himself.

_Co-existence, huh? If it's him, then it just could work._

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, BOBA love: I plan to! I'm not entirely sure how long I'll make it, but there will be in depth look into both mangas (even if it doesn't follow canon exactly). Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Setsura sagged weakly against a wall, the others not in much better condition than her. Hitotsume swore.

"Ch… Well I guess these are the Capital's ayakashi. We've been gradually pushed back!"

"What it comes down to… is a difference in strength!"

One of the Kyoto ayakashi hissed.

The mood was completely shattered by sudden sunlight that shown through, as the roof caved in behind the Kyoto ayakashi.

The Nura clan heard Gyuki and their Commander arguing back and forward.

"Supreme Commander! Please be a little more considerate of Yohime!"

"I know that! She's tired, so I wanna have her rest somewhere!"

"She's tired because she healed you! The least you can do is be more gentle when handling her!"

The smoke cleared and upon seeing their Commander cradling an unconscious Yohime, they all shouted his name. He looked totally fine, no wounds visible to the eye.

"Hey! You lot! We're leaving! We got what we came for!"

The ayakashi of Kyoto erupted, and Nurarihyon quickly handed Yohime off to Gyuki.

"What?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Where is Hagoromo Gitsune-sama?!"

Shifting into a ready stance, he stared down the swordsman.

"I defeated your Commander."

"It's true," Gyuki added, "You can go down and confirm it yourselves."

"It can't be…"

Walking over to the one eyed ayakashi, he smirked.

"Can you stand, Hitotsume?"

He staggered as he stood, but he grinned nonetheless.

"So you really did it, then? That's our Commander."

Leveling a glare behind him at the ayakashi with the plank covering his left side of his face, his hand on his sword, Nurarihyon was glad he handed his woman to Gyuki.

"Don't be absurd. We won't let you take a single step from here."

"You asking for some? Fine by me."

"Ibaraki Douji."

He stopped when the Great Tengu of Mt. Kurama spoke his name.

"Have you… reason to fight?"

At his silence, he continued.

"Hagoromo Gitsune would not simply let this rabble return where they came from, correct? This one likely speaks the truth. Now that Hagoromo Gitsune is gone, even with us here, the Toyotomi have no hope of moving forwards."

The Kyoto ayakashi and youkai slowly backed away from the Nura Clan.

"We must wait for the right time and hold fast to our long standing wish."

As the sunlight shined down on Osaka Castle, the Nura Clan headed out, following their Supreme Commander who was cradling a beautiful hime.

* * *

**Nishijin District, Keikain Main House.**

Keikain Koremitsu was recording the events of the last 24 hours.

"Koremitsu here records… the Lady Yodo's death was concealed, but the ayakashi withdrew from the capital in large numbers, having lost their leader. After a second attack on Osaka Castle, the Toyotomi Clan was destroyed."

He stopped, distracted by loud noises coming from the receiving room. Upon opening the doors, he was shocked to see it jam packed with ayakashi all apparently having a good time.

"WHAT?!"

One of them, a small follow with one eye and a tongue hanging out, noticing him, waved.

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

"You come join us too!"

"Make room for the baldy!"

Rushing forward, he yelled.

"This is the Keikain Main House! What are all these ayakashi doing here!?"

Catching a glimpse of two familiar shikigimi, he knew exactly who was responsible for this.

"You'll go bald if you keep getting so worked up, you know!"

"You know!"

"HIDE-MO-TO!"

One of the mini oni came up and patted his shoulder.

"Now, now, sit yourself down!"

He was immediately surrounded by little ayakashi and youkai.

"We've heard about you! How you trained for 28 years as the direct descendant of the family, but couldn't become the leader!"

"Got passed over for your little brother or something like that!"

One even started stroking his head.

"Did you got bald naturally?"

"It's a tonsure! Just GET OUT OF HERE!"

"We're leaving the capital now-"

"So just think of this as a farewell party and enjoy yourself!"

Before he could retort, he caught sight of Yohime-sama, lying on a futon off in the corner. The mini oni saw where he was looking and explained.

"Ah, the Supreme Commander wanted you to watch her while your brother was talking with him. She should wake pretty soon here!"

Sighing heavily, he got to his feet and made his way to her. Stopping a few feet in front of her, he turned his back and sat down.

_What were you thinking, Hidemoto!? I'll never allow these ayakashi to return! I'll tell my children, my grandchildren!_

* * *

A little ways away, Nurarihyon and Hidemoto were sitting drinking sake by the moonlight.

Chuckling to himself, the omyoji spoke first.

"It was a beautiful moonlit night like this when I first met you, wasn't it?"

"I hadn't realized the house I entered to eat food belonged to an omyoji."

"I'd never met such a troublesome ayakashi. It'd really help me if you returned to Edo."

"Unlike that fox," he said bringing to sake to his lips, "I've got no interest in this land. I'll just go back to Edo now that I've become Lord of Pandemonium."

Hidemoto hesitated before he spoke again.

"After she restores herself, Hagoromo Gitsune will probably target the capital again, you know. Everyone considers this capital the most valuable piece of land. It's also the place where the most blood has flown. The closest to Heaven, and the closest to Hell."

Sitting up, a flash of excitement crossed his face.

"I'd like to try my hand at something. If I succeed, it will become the 'unbreakable barrier'. It would stop ayakashi from doing as they please for 400 years."

He laughed.

"'Course in another 50 years I'll be dead!"

"50 years, huh? Human lives are so short. I guess this is pretty much it for you now, huh?"

"Oh, not at all!"

_Though your lifespan was considerably reduced when your heart was taken, that woman of yours gave you another one. That's not something that an ordinary person with healing powers can do. Perhaps… she's more than human?_

"I might be able to met you later on as part of the 'Hagun', you know! After all Shikigimi Hagun is a technique that summons the ancestral leaders. Though I doubt there'd be anyone with enough talent to use the Hagun…"

He trailed off he Nurarihyon held up a bottle of sake.

"From now on, I'll be mixing in with the humans. It'll be fun to drink with an omyoji as well. Drink up."

Hidemoto was taken aback, but then he smiled.

"I've always thought you were interesting, but I never thought you'd become the top ayakashi."

_Combining his ability with that sword, to think that an ayakashi would actually make such use of the 'Powers of Yin'. It truly is a shame I would be able to see how great of an ayakashi he can become in the future…_

Putting down his cup, he said, "Now about that sword… at some point a rumor will develop that just by possessing that sword one can become the Lord of Pandemonium. Up until now, I've created many exorcists blades, but to think one would cut through the leaders of the second generation Hagoromo Gitsune and Nurarihyon… What great fortune for the creator!"

"It's perfect for the Lord of Pandemonium, don't you think?"

"Just give it back some day, alright?"

The door slid open, drawing the attention of Nurarihyon and Hidemoto.

"Hidemoto."

Said man smiled brightly at the ticked off expression on his older brother's face.

"Yes?"

"Hime-sama is awake."

Standing and brushing off his clothes, Nurarihyon grinned.

"Well, that's the signal for me to depart."

Without a backwards glance, he strolled into the room and was greet by the slightly pale face of his woman.

"Nurarihyon! Are you feeling okay?"

Cupping the back of her head, he pulled her into his arms.

"Yohime, I'm not the one who fainted."

Not giving her a chance to say anymore, he shouted.

"Let's get out of here, you lot! We're done with the Capital. Line up at my back and follow me!"

A resounding cheer echoed through the house as the ayakashi set out from the house of the omyoji. Lining up behind the back of the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan, the Lord Of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon.

* * *

**A/N This is not the end, in case you were wondering. It will be continuing to the birth of Rihan, and until you (my readers) have no more questions about what happened. So, I haven't exactly figured everything out yet, so if you have any brilliant ideas, pass them on. Also, leave a review on your way out. I love hear from people!**

**To Guest Reviewer, Professor: DUH, I'm gonna continue it, dummy! The heck you think Ima gonna do? Have Yohime get stabbed while pregnant and discontinue it?**

**Oh…**

**That's actually not a bad idea...**

** Thanks, darlin'!**

**Thank you for reading, Review if you wold be so kind! *tips hat***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, so I did some research and decided that the year is around 1615. It's been about a hundred (108?) years since Kagome fell down the well. The timeline doesn't exactly match up, but then again this is fiction. Anyways, During the 100 years since Kagome's arrival, Naraku was defeated in pretty much the same way, so you can consider this after the manga/anime. Only three difference. She was not taken back to her era, the Jewel didn't disappear, nor did Inuyasha kiss her. Everything will be explained shortly(ish). Until then, have fun reading!**

* * *

Yohime was happy. Truly, deeply ecstatically happy. She was outside. True, she was still wearing her ridiculously heavy clothes, but she was riding on a flying cart! And next to Nurarihyon, who insisted she rest as she looked pale.

"Yohime, are you sure you don't want to eat something?"

She sighed.

"Nurarihyon, I told you. I used a massive amount of energy, I am still feeling slightly light-headed, but even if I ate something or laid down my energy wouldn't replenish."

She paused. Debated with herself, and then she leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, it couldn't hurt."

His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her closer as he leaned back against the walls.

"Nurarihyon?"

"Hm?"

"When we get to Edo, remind me to tell you a story."

"A story?"

His tone was amused.

She nodded she head against his chest, breathing in deeply.

_He smells nice…_

"Yes, a story of long ago."

As she slowly closed her eyes, his hand softly stroking her hair, she rested looking forward to the next day, another thing she had not done in years.

* * *

Nurarihyon glanced down at his woman who had finally fallen asleep again. One side of his mouth curled up as he continued to stroke her hair. It was soft and smelled faintly of sakura as it always did.

"Commander?"

Looking up at the whisper soft voice, he saw Karasu-Tengu flying outside the window. He merely raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer.

"We're approaching a youkai village, do you wish to stop and purchase anything for Yohime-sama?"

He only thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Give me a minute, and I'll be right there."

"Understood."

Shifting carefully, he lowered Yohime to the cushioned floor of the cart, cradling her head. Taking a second he marveled at her beauty, and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. She didn't wake, but her long lashes fluttered against pale cheeks.

As soon as his hands left her, the slight jostling indicated they had landed. Opening the door, stepping out into the bright sun, looking around he noticed they were in the shade of the trees at the edge of a forest.

"You guys, I'll be back soon. If Yohime wakes up, tell her I thought she could use a change of clothes. Gyuki, Yuki-onna, come with me."

Turning he immediately spotted the village, it was only a half mile away. He smiled to himself at the things he would by his soon-to-be bride.

* * *

Arriving at the village, he noticed the flag displayed at the watch tower. Midnight blue in color with a pink teardrop in the middle of a silver crescent moon.

"This must be a village under the Lord of the Western Lands. A youkai, if I recall correctly," Gyuki remarked.

"So you're just leader of ayakashi?"

Nurarihyon chuckled.

"There are demons, those from hell, youkai, those who are born as animals and gain a human form, and ayakashi, humans who become something other. Humans cannot turn into youkai, but they can change into ayakashi on their death," he explained to Yuki-onna, "I suppose to youkai and demons, I am an equal of their royalty. Come to think of it, it's said the Lord of Pandemonium was once called the Master of all Spirits, until a youkai named Sesshomaru forcibly changed it some hundred years ago."

"Hmm."

"Gyuki, where do you suppose the cloth-weaver's shop is?"

Gyuki scanned the village.

There were many youkai and ayakashi wandering about, some dressed in fine clothing and others in rags. He assumed this was the market of the village as there seemed to be an abundance of food sellers. The buildings were relatively new, and there was no vile smells that the human villages usually possessed. Spotting a yukata hanging outside, he quickly pointed to it.

"That looks like one, Supreme Commander."

Changing their direction, they soon came to the front of the shop. Ducking inside, they were greeted by a female spider youkai.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Short, coal black hair to the shoulders, and vivid red eyes.

Nurarihyon smiled easily.

"I have need for clothing for my wife. Something simple and relatively easy to move around in."

She smiled and nodded.

"I once had the pleasure of serving the former Lady of the Western Lands, she often came to my shops for such things. I see your wife is not with you, could you estimate her height?"

Holding a hand up to his collarbone she nodded, then asking for her body type.

"Petite, slender, long legs."

A grin lit up her face.

"Would you happen to be Nurarihyon-sama?"

Gyuki tensed behind him, however he answered easily.

"Yes, I am."

The woman clapped her hands together, then she bowed deeply.

"I am half ayakashi, I welcome you into my humble shop, Nurarihyon-sama."

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Thank you."

Straightening up, she hurried into the back saying she had just the perfect thing. Seconds later she emerged carrying a medium sized box. Laying it on her counter, she motioned for him to come closer.

When he neared she lifted the lid and pulled out a kimono.

_That is perfect._

It was unlike any kimono he had seen. It was comprised of the traditional top, the long, deep sleeves, but instead of a dress bottom, it was a cleverly sewn hakama, styled to look like a dress. It did not have an obi, but rather a belt tied under the bust. The top was black with flowers delicately captured over the sleeves. The bottoms went from a dark red, to a dark purple.

"Does is come in many colors?"

Carefully refolding it, she nodded.

"White, offset by blue, green by black and one depicting sakura trees."

He didn't hesitate.

"I'll take the sakura and the green."

She nodded once again, quickly returning the box to the back room, and came back holding two. Before they could even ask the price, she spoke.

"These are a gift. I would not ask payment for such."

Setsura huffed.

"Why would you give away such expensive things without pay?"

Gyuki shot her a look, but the spider answered anyways.

"There was once a great lady, who cared not if one was ayakashi, youkai or even demon. She ruled fairly, and these lands prospered."

Her eyes took on a far away look before sharpening and leveling a look at them.

"I doubt you've been here since before the war, correct?"

All three nodded. They had left Edo about a hundred years ago, but they did hear of a war.

"A woman who took in the Lord's ward as her own also claimed the title for a short period when the Lord disappeared. She resided over these lands for about a year, and when she stepped down, many claimed her as the Greatest Lady. I still remember the day she came into one of my shops asking for clothes, a great surprise considering I had only recently opened it, as it turns out my mate was the one to recommend me. These were made by her specifications. Some ayakashi believe only the wife of a Lord is allowed to wear such things, therefore for your wife, Nurarihyon-sama, I give you these clothes."

He inclined his head as he accepted the boxes, turning to depart as he did so. Stopping at the door, he asked a question.

"What was the name of this woman?"

She laughed sadly.

"Her name is not spoken these days as many in the land are still mourning her death. Now, they simply call her one of two names, the Great Lady, or _Miko no Mao_."

* * *

**A/N Another chapter! 'Oora!I was unsure of which wording to use... so I chose _Mao. _So it basically means Priestess of the Demons. **

**T****hanks for reading, ****reviews are the Souls to my Jewel.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yohime slowly woke up. Cracking open an eye, she noticed the darkened wood a feet inches away from her face.

She blinked.

_Ah, I remember! I left with Nurarihyon!_

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then stretched her hands to the roof and yawned. Lowering them, she caught the sound of soft laughter.

There Nurarihyon stood, leaning against the open door, smiling tenderly at her.

"Good morning, Nura," she mumbled.

"Good evening, 'Hime."

Again, she blinked.

"Evening?"

Holding out a hand, he waited for her to take it.

"Yes, evening. You slept all morning and through the afternoon. We're about to set off for an inn for food and lodging."

Placing her hand in his, she 'eep'ed when he pulled her out. Fitting his hands around her wait, he lifted her and set her on the ground. Her breath caught at the sight that greeted her eyes. Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yokou was gathered, heads slightly bowed as they gazed at her and their Commander. The starts shone brightly, and the moon was a crescent.

"Come on, 'Hime. I'm sure you're hungry."

Feeling perfectly at ease, she smiled into his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

After journeying into the village, finding an inn and receiving their food, Yohime found herself recognizing this particular inn.

_Well, I did ask Nurarihyon to remind me to tell him a story when we reached Edo. Ah, I miss Edo. I doubt it will be the same, as Kaede is long gone, and it has been a century since I visited, what with the tanukis and all._

"Yohime?"

"Eh?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by the man sitting at her side with a slightly concerned expression.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't answer right away, just leaned against his shoulder, grateful for the arms that rested behind her back.

"Just thinking of the story I have for you."

"It sounds like some story."

"The most interesting you've ever heard."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

She lifted her head when he shifted.

"Gyuki!"

He soon came hurrying over with a box. Taking it from his hand, Nurarihyon turned and gave it to her.

She smiled, recognizing it as a clothes box. Carefully opening to box, she gasped as she pulled out a familiar style kimono.

Tears immediately became gathering in her eyes. This man… he had only known her for a week, and yet he had done something no one else had done. Inuyasha didn't even think of clothes, Koga never bothered and Sesshomaru gave her ones much like those she had worn for the past decade. Here he had saw something and bought it for her with her in mind.

"Oi, oi, are those tears?"

Carefully setting the kimono down, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered in trembling tones.

"Well, if buying you clothes can bring this reaction, then I should buy you them more often," he teased.

Pulling back, she smiled, her face lighting up.

"I'll go put it on, I'll be right back," she said, standing.

Hurrying out of the room, she disappeared behind the doors.

Checking the box quickly, he noted she took the sakura styled one. Turning back to his meal, he caught the stares of Gyuki and Karasu-Tengu.

"What's with you guys?"

"Uh, she's a noblewoman, right?" The tengu asked.

"So?"

"What Karasu-Tengu means is, why did she act like she had never been given new clothes before? I'm sure there was plenty of money in the house."

The corner of his lip turned up.

"She dislikes the heavy kimonos."

Sensing that was the only answer he would give, they returned to their meal. While waiting for Yohime, he thought back on the small changes in her. Especially when she woke up. She looked so adorable, hair slightly mussed, bright eyes. She called him 'Nura' too, an improvement from 'Ayakashi-sama'. Apparently, after being freed from her cage, she was stretching her wings.

Unbeknownst to him, a smile had spread across his face as he though of his Yohime. He snapped out of this thoughts when he noticed the usually loud and rowdy noise, went silent. Following their gaze, he was met with a sight that he would never forget.

There, in the doorway, stood Yohime. Her hair was loosely braided and hanging over her shoulder. The clothes he had given her fit her perfectly. For half a second, the thought he really was looking at the Princess of Sakura.

Since she wasn't wearing the form hiding clothes as before, he noticed how truly slender she was. Small shoulders, tiny waist and long legs accented by the hakamas.

"Uno, does it look alright?"

Her voice broke the stillness that had held the ayakashi. Soon the room was filled with admiring shouts and whistles. She looked down at her feet, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Striding over to her, he placed his hand at her lower back, leading her back to the head of the table. Once they had taken their seats, the others went back to wherever they were doing, but they were still speaking of her. Placing his lips next to her ear, he breathed, "You look beautiful, my Yohime."

May years later, if one were to ask the ayakashi, demons and youkai of the Nura Clan when they first accepted Yohime as their Commander's lady, everyone of them would say the night when they thought an angel had visited them.

* * *

**A/N Here's a link to what her outfit looked most like. Just think of something that look similar. All her clothing and kimonos will look as such, unless otherwise written. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the 'sit' to my rosary.**

imgres?imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ftraditional_japanese_clothing_for_women%2Fthing%3Fid%253D33748588&tbnid=DMdW81u5TeZNaM:&docid=buOjSkh34LdkaM&h=300&w=300


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Yohime and Nurarihyon shared a room. Though not in the way of a husband and wife, as they simply talked. They spoke late into the night about their future. Nurarihyon had asked about the human traditions to marry, Yohime explained the exchanging of the rings and the vows before a group of family or friends. Females came with a dowry if from a family, but she spoke of friends of hers who just married since they were both orphans.

She asked him about his past, his parents and when he first became the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan.

Nurarihyon said his father was an ocean spirit that capsized the boats of anyone who dared to speak with him, called Umibozo. His mother on the other hand, was a beautiful ayakashi named Tsukiko who had blonde hair and golden eyes. She was the great-granddaughter of Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, who some revered as the moon god.

"My childhood was nothing special," he said, glancing down at her barely illuminated face as she snuggled in the crook of his arm, "I only met my father once, and my mother returned to her home shortly after I turned 13."

"I'm sorry, that must have been lonely."

"No, not at all. I had many friends. Some time after that, I decided to start traveling and pretty soon I had gathered a Hyakki Yokou."

"How old you are?"

"Four hundred years, give or take a few centuries."

"Hmmm."

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the gleam that so often appeared in his eyes, shine brightly. But she did noticed that he had been stroking her hair for the past hour.

"What is it you like so much about my hair?"

Instantly, his hand stopped, but when he saw the look on her face, he laughed and resumed his petting,

"Why is it you like to smell me?"

Amusement lifted the corner of his lip as she turned red as a cherry. Burring her face into his haori she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "You smell nice".

Bringing a rope of her hair to his nose, he breathed in.

"You smell nice, too, Yohime."  
Her head snapped up, but before she said anything, Nurarihyon reached down and kissed her, sliding his hand to the lower back of her head. She stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed and returned to kiss. It ended all too soon as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Brushing his lips over her soft skin, he slid down and pulled her to his side.

"G'night, my Yohime."

"G- g'night, Nura."

* * *

"Supreme Commander! There's- Ack!"

Golden eyes cracked open and leveled a look promising death to the tengu that had disturbed him. He instantly turned tail and vanished. Thinking it over, he knew it had to be something of importance for him to invade his room this early in the morning. Deciding to inquire what it was, he made as if to get up… only to realize the weight pressed into his left side.

Yohime was sleeping peacefully, dressed only in a simple white yukata. Her hand was resting on top of his bare chest, and her legs entangled with his. Their hair was mingled together on their pillow.

_Well, this is certainly a sight I wouldn't mind waking up to every day… I wonder if she'll blush when I wake her up._

Reaching his right hand over, he cupped her face and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbones. A tiny furrow appeared between her eyebrows. Leaning closer, he blew on her nose.

Her hand raised up to her face and she burrowed into him more firmly.

She was so adorable.

He laughed softly.

Her eyes opened.

_Blink._

_Blink._

"You're not wearing a shirt."

His laugh deepened as he shook his head.

_Blink_

"Eep!"

She quickly sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed, keeping her knees together, arms in front of her chest.

"I- I- w-what?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, his head supported by his hand, he let his eyes wander of his woman.

While sleeping, her yukata slipped down past her shoulders. The sleeves were too long so they hid her hands entirely, and the bottom of her helm showed her knees clearly. Looking back up, he offered her a lazy smile.

She wrinkled her nose at him. Swinging her legs up and over the side she presented him with her back, intending to stand. However, Nurarihyon had other ideas.

Tangling his hand in her hair, he pulled gently, sliding his body to met hers and covered her lips. He pressed slightly harder before pulling back. He was delighted to see that pretty blush spread across her cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes.

Dragging his hand through her hair, he enjoyed the softness before placing his feet on the ground, clad only in his hakamas. He picked up his haori and setting it on his shoulders before leaving the room.

Yohime slowly placed her hands over her tingling lips. He could have easily taken her last night, but instead he had told her about his parents and then kissed her gently on her mouth and forehead.

Well, that settled it. She was going to put her absolute trust in Nura, and no matter what she saw or heard, she would believe in him.

* * *

**A/N OMG so... so... so... FLUFFY! *hides face* **

***mumble***

**Thank you for reading, reviews are hung on the wall and admired from a far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dressing quickly in the sakura kimono Nura had gotten her, she made her way to the eating hall. Most of the ayakashi and a few youkai were already there. Nurarihyon noticed the minute she came in and motioned her over to his side.

When she had taken her seat, he served her a bowl of rice and pushed a plate of fried eggs towards her, before continuing his conversation with Karasu-Tengu. Paying close attention, she discovered that they were to leave this village as soon as they were done with breakfast. Those who were missing from the table were loading up their transportation. Returning her attention to her food, she placed an egg in her mouth, savoring the flavor.

"Yohime."

"Yes?"

"Is there anywhere you wanted to visit before we left?"

She cocked her head and thought for a moment.

"No, there is not."

Nurarihyon nodded.

Shortly after, she finished her meal and the ayakashi with the one eye, Hitotsume, returned with the report of their packing was finished and they were ready to depart. Nurarihyon stood, and after helping her up, he gave the order to move out.

* * *

After almost an hour of traveling, Yohime leaned out the window, watching as familiar sights rolled past. Well, almost familiar. Villages dotted the country-side and she noticed several forests were not as large as they once used to be.

_Wow, that town definitely wasn't there before!_

A rather large village was built next to a large body of water. With a start, she realized that this city would eventually become Nagoya! And the flags that were flying…

_Oh, those are the Lord of the Western Lands' flags._

The beautiful blue hue, the silver crescent moon, and the pink teardrop that he had insisted be added after the war had ended.

_I didn't know the Western Lands had stretched this far south-west in my absence._

"So, the story I'm supposed to remind you about when we get to Edo, what is it about?"

Startled by the sudden question, she stopped to think a moment.

"Lost things."

A quizzical brow went up.

"Lost things?"

"Sadly, yes."

Nurarihyon leaned forward slightly, a serious expression on his face.

"What exactly was lost?"

Her eyes meet his. It was as if he knew the significance of the story she wanted to tell him.

Sighing heavily, she returned her glazed to the sky.

"Lost hope, lost worlds, lost family, lost dreams… So many things that were lost. A daughter, a son. Sisters and brothers, grandchildren. Weddings and funerals."

"Is there a very important reason why it has to wait to be told when we reach Edo?"

A lump immediately formed in her throat.

_He's going to be your husband. He deserves to know._

Slowly, she shook her head 'no'. Scooting over she reclaimed her spot by her side. Taking a deep breath, she began her story.

_Once, there was an ordinary girl named Kagome._

* * *

**A/N Special thanks to BrightlyColoredNight for giving me an awesome idea. This was a very short chapter as the next one will be Yohime telling her story as Kagome. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the theme songs to my anime. The Log Horizon theme songs to be exact. **


	15. Chapter 15

Once, there was an ordinary girl named Kagome. It was the day of her 15th birthday, and she was returning home from school. She lived at a Shrine, her family decedent from a long line of holy people. On this day, certain events led up to her falling in her family's dry well.

She was dragged from her world to another more cruel one. Soon after coming into this world of ayakashi, demons and youkai she found herself the Guardian of an object of immense power that was said to grant any wish. Through her mistakes it was stolen, and in her attempt to take it back, she shattered it into shards that scattered across Japan. So, being the responsible person she was, she embarked on a Quest to recollect the shards with an inu-hanyo.

Along the way, she discovered many things, made both friends and enemies. One enemy in particular, was determined to destroy Japan as it was known. His name was Naraku. The friends that gathered around her all had a vendetta against him. A lovely demon slayer, accompanied by her fire-cat, whose village was slaughter by her younger brother whose mind was lost to Naraku. A lecher monk whose right had was cursed with a wind tunnel, an orphan kitsune whose parents had been murdered by youkai possessing the shards.

And the inu-hanyo and his lover who had been deceived and swore revenge. Along the way, Kagome met a horse-hanyo who was an expert in herbs, and also the inu-hanyo's older half brother and his young ward. Also the leader of a tribe of the Eastern Lands, a wolf, who professed his love to her.

But after time went by, she developed bonds of friendship, instead of romantic ties. Soon, two years had passed and then came the final battle. The inu-hanyo, his brother and ward, the demon slayer and monk with the kitsune who was adopted as a son to Kagome, and the wolf. It was a long hard battle that lasted from one day into another. However when the sun finally broke from the clouds, the evil Naraku was dead, killed by one arrow from the woman child, Kagome.

She was vastly different than the ignorant girl who found this strange world so long ago. Now she stood over all those of her kind, the strongest to walk the Earth. She loved unconditionally, no matter their race or their features. They called her the Shikon no Miko, after the Jewel she was the Guardian over.

The few minutes following the death of Naraku were filled with disbelief and overwhelming joy. That is until the woman child was pulled into the Underworld. Her inu-hanyo protector ran after her, summoning his own entry way to reach her.

For three days and three nights, she was surrounded by the Shikon no Tama demanding she wish for something. On the third day she refused and told it someone would come for her. And no sooner than she spoke, her protector came for her. When she stepped back into the world she had fallen to those years ago, the Jewel returned to it's place in her body, she found herself unable to return to the world of her birth. So, for three days and nights she mourned the loss of her family.

On the fourth day, she stood and returned to her family that was made through the battles they had fought and the suffering they had shared. The monk and slayer married. Three years later they were blessed with twin girls, and a newborn boy. The slayer's younger brother has his mind returned and set about to rebuild his village.

Her adoptive son, a kitsune, left the village often for training.

The inu-hanyo patched things up with his brother and was accepted into his pack.

The past three years, Kagome has spent them training with her mentor, Kaede, and learning under the horse-hanyo, Jineji.

The wolf had moved on to mate Ayame, the daughter of the Great White Wolf of the North, though she was still accepted as pack.

Then one day, Kaede died. They gathered around her body and buried at, all telling stories of the woman's life. The next day, however, the hanyo's brother came for her. His ward had reached her 12th year and needed a human woman. So off she went with her best friend's brother.

For the next 5 years, Kagome taught the inuyoukai's ward everything she knew, including things of her world. Her son visited often, the monk and his family did as well.

In the spring of her 5th year, the youkai, ayakashi and demons of the South rose up and made war against the West, saying they deserved more lands. Kagome placed a call to her allies and they came from across the land.

The Wolves of the East and North, one a prince, the other a princess.

Those of the newly built Demon Slaying Village.

The monk, with his wife, the slayer who had rebuilt the Village with her brother.

Jineji came as well, with his medical knowledge.

Her son, having gained his fifth tail at a surprisingly young age, now the one of the most powerful in his village came also.

The last to come was the iun-hanyo and his mate another hanyo such as himself.

And when her allies had gathered, the enemy struck.

The battle lasted for four days. When the smoke and miasma cleared, all her close friends and family were accounted, even though seriously wounded, for save the inuyoukai.

He was no where to be found.

His younger half-brother had no training and was not qualified to take up the mantle of leadership, so the responsibility fell to the inuyoukai's 17-year old adoptive human daughter.

In a court full of power hungry youkai, she stepped to the throne and declared her mother would be the Lady of the West until such a time an heir was secured or the absent Lord returned. And out stepped Kagome, dressed in the proper attire etiquette demanded. Outraged followed. The young girl they could control, wed to their sons and take the West for themselves, but this! This woman was not someone they could pat on the head and distract with pretty baubles!

That day youkai took to their knees and swore loyalty to the woman, to the Miko named Kagome. Days, weeks, then months passed and still no word from the missing Lord. However, the lands were thriving under the leadership of this strange woman. She developed a communications system that could alert the troops of an attack on a village minutes after it happened. She prepared the training for said troops and oversaw it personally.

Most expected the West to crumble under the leadership of a woman, a human woman at that. But no, they were winning. In just 8 months, under her directions, the enemy fled back to where they came from. People uttered her name with respect and awe, dubbing her Miko no Mao.

At the ninth month, an unconditional surrender was accepted and signed. The war was over. However, the Lord had still not returned.

The tenth month, the younger brother of the demon slayer asked for the Lord's daughter's hand in marriage. He was granted permission, but were told to wait six months before wedding. The wolf and his tribe returned to their mountains, the slayer and monk to their children. Her son stayed, spending time with a kitsune general who taught him much.

Eleven months, during a family gathering for the celebration of another child born to the monk's family, she discovered her immortality. The fox who had always been able to tell of the slightest change in her scent, informed her as soon as she hugged him. She asked her son to keep it a secret from everyone. He agreed.

The year anniversary of the disappearance of the Lord came and went. Two weeks later a howl echoed through the Lands informing it's inhabitants he had returned. The next day, the palace welcomed it's rightful ruler back. His daughter, throwing her arms around him sobbing out how she missed him. The normally stoic youkai hugged her back, twirling her through the air. He was greeted by the slayer's brother, now a man, the kitsune who had grow almost as tall as himself, and Kagome who silently handed him the ring signifying his status over to him.

She was now a woman of twenty-three years.

The following month was busy for the preparation of the wedding of the slayer's bother and the Lord's daughter. Kagome gifted them with pictures made with knowledge from her world, of their wedding. Then, she announced she was stepping down from the throne, and leaving to travel Japan.

Even though this was greeted with sadness, the Lord's daughter having acknowledged her as a mother, she was sent off with smiles.

She did not take anyone with her, nor did anyone outside her family know what happened to her. And thus, her travels began.

* * *

**A/N Yes, this was narrated as a story, but her travels will be in her P.O.V.! For the most part anyways, it's not the main story so it will be shortened out of necessity. **

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are the Shikon to my Tama. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello! I just had a neat idea! I could leave the story pretty much the same until the defeat of Naraku and then write it as it's being lived… 'course that'd make it much longer, and I'd hafta stay up really late to write it. But lemme hear from you about your thoughts! **

**Also, I forgot to add the part where Nura-chan defeats the evil fox, so go back and re-read chapter 10. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the cream to my coffee.**

* * *

Kagome turned, looking back at the figures who came to see her departure. Rin was crying, but smiling, slightly leaning on her newlywed husband, Kohaku, who was left with instructions on what to impart his sister's children. Standing behind them was Sesshomaru, he merely nodded his head when her eyes caught his. Miroku, Sango and their four precious children, all screaming, "Goodbye, Auntie Kagome!". Jinenji was also there, waving. Shippo was frantically waving his hand, and a smile came to her face at how childish he looked. And lastly, there was Inuyasha with his new mate. A pretty young inu-hanyo who greatly resembled a certain dead miko.

Stopping she pivoted, cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted,

"The West forever!"

Her shout was greeted in kind,

"Long live the West!"

Swinging her leg over, she broke out into a run. Considering Sesshomaru's palace was built on a cliff, she would have to run for a long time to escape their sight. But since they were at the gates at the foot of the cliff, she only went to the bridge that was built over the river. Stopping at the other side, she looked back.

This was home for the past 6 years…

A thousand memories threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

_Rin, growing from a flower-loving child, to a beautiful woman capable of being a Queen._

_Shippo, now able to best Sesshomaru's kitsune general, and even hold his own against the lord himself. Well, to an extent anyways._

_Kohaku, moving beyond the memories of his past, had completely rebuilt the Demon Slaying Village and is the Chief. I have left my messages with him, should I ever return._

_Miroku and Sango, settled down with the twin girls, and their two sons._

_Jinenji had moved to the palace since the war had taken the life of his mother, he helped with the injured._

_Inuyasha, too, has moved on. Sorta. He was happy with his mate, Hana._

_And Sesshomaru… he still hadn't spoken what had happened in his disappearance, but he returned softer and more smiley. Well, at least to his pack. To his enemies he was much more scarier._

Sighing to herself, she straightened her shoulders and took tall. She took another step, followed by another.

Soon, the Western Palace was out of sight.

* * *

Since the well had stopped working, and left her on this side, she was determined to fit in. So she burned her school uniform, and took on the robes of a miko. Though not of the traditional miko, she used her dyes from her time to die the hakamas black and the top a green color. After Kaede had passed and Sesshomaru took her to the Western Lands, she wore the heavy kimonos befitting of a lady. Or at least, sometimes.

When he had disappeared, she had asked one of servants if he knew of any tailors. Fortunately for her, his mate was in the beginnings of opening her shop. She made the silk herself, as she was a spider youkai.

So off she went and order made what she was wearing currently.

Hakamas made to look like the bottom part of a kimono, a high belt and the long sleeves. This one was in the traditional colors of a miko.

* * *

Kagome decided she should journey to the northern part of Sesshomaru's lands, and then travel east, looping around to Edo before setting of for Kyoto.

Normally, it would take decades for one to walk Japan, but as she was immortal she had all the time she needed. Her reiki was formidable as Kaede, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru had helped in her training. Though she still vastly preferred a bow and arrow, she could wield a sword when necessary.

So off she set out for modern day Itoigawa. She planned to also visit modern day Hachioji, Yamanashi, Saku, Nagano, and then straight to the sea. From there she would travel to Niigata, and then Minamisoma and back to Edo.

Once she reached Edo, she would continue along the coastline until she reached Kyoto.

"Yosh!" She said clapping her hands together, "It's early in the morning and I have about 11 hours of daylight. I'm assuming that I'm somewhere near Saitama, so I'll head south-west."

Nodding to herself, she hefted her trusty, yellow backpack over her shoulder and continued walking.

As she walked, she kept her senses extended keeping a lookout for hostile youkai, ayakashi or demons. It really was a beautiful spring day. The birds were singing in the trees, and she felt several auras of nearby animals. Her spirits lifted as she took in the untouched beauty of wild Japan.

_Oops, I spoke too soon._

She laughed silently to herself as a village came into view. It was the village she had visited most often as the Lady of the West. Many youkai, ayakashi and several demons would easily recognize her. Sighing softly, she paused and quickly said a chant, a glamour complete with scent change quickly slid over her features.

Though this was very useful, it consumed large quantities of energy so she could only hold it for so long. She had no need to stop as her bag was already full with provisions.

Presently, she came to the edge of the village. Letting her glamour drop, she continued on her way.

Let's see, the Western Lands aren't so much west as they are south and northeast. Though there is a small village about a hundred miles away that pledges itself to the west, the Southern Lands run adjacent to the West. So the route I plan on taking just skirts the borders. Once I get to Hachioji, I should be at the borders.

8 hours later found her taking her first step outside the Western Lands in 6 years.

* * *

As she entered the village of the Southern Lands, she immediately sensed the telltale signs of trouble. There was a large crowd gathered at the edge, shouting and insulting someone. Feeling the aura of an extremely stressed out and exhausted miko, she plunged headfirst into the angry mob.

"Excuse me, please! I'm trying to get through!"

She nearly gagged at the strong scent of body odor, and her ears rang as the shouting grew more loud.

There's no need to use my powers, I'll just hold my breath and slip through.

About halfway through, she felt a tug on her backpack. She dismissed it as someone pushing someone else into her. But then it was violently yanked sideway, as someone screamed right next to her ear. Instantly she called a barrier, pushing everyone away from her.

"That is enough!"

Quiet reigned.

Glancing around, she noticed the miko who was backed into a wall trembling, and the men who surrounded her wore expressions of anger and hate.

Her eyes landed on one who seemed calm and carried an air of authority. Releasing the barrier, she approached him.

"Would you explain what is going on?"

He shuffled his feet, looking off into the distance.

"Why would a pretty young thing like you want with a town like this?"

"That was not the answer to the question I asked."

"Neither was that," he drawled.

She resisted the urge to argue with him, and turned her attention to the miko. Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, she spoke softly.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem here? I am a traveler, but maybe I can help?"

The woman burst into tears.

"They said she just had a fever!" she wailed, "I'm only an apprentice! How am I supposed to know how to cure someone?!"

One of the men behind her spat out a curse.

"Yer a miko! Yer suppose't have holy powers! What kinda m-"

He snapped his mouth shut at the glare Kagome leveled at him.

"Take me to your sick, and I'll heal them," she said harshly, then gentling her voice she turned to the miko, "Here, I'll show you how to heal someone."

Placing an arm around her shoulders, she shot a look clearly telling someone to show her where to go. The man she had originally tried talking with shoved off from the hit he was leaning against, and entered it.

Following closely behind, the sight that greeted her eyes, almost had her throwing up her lunch. Rushing to the side of a young woman, heavily pregnant, whose leg was black and an awful smell was emanating from the broken skin. Breathing heavily, and moaning she was in obvious pain.

Placing a hand on her forehead, she then lifted her skirt revealing her leg. At the sight of swollen skin colored black, and the smell made the miko's apprentice attempt to run from the room.

A pink barrier blocked her.

"Come here."

Turning to look at the woman kneeing over the futon, she flinched at the look in her eyes.

"This is a soon-to-be mother, how can she raise her children if she can't walk? This is supposed to be your responsibility, so buck up and deal with it. Now get over here."

She slowly came to the side of the older miko.

"Now, watch closely."

Her eyes widened in awe at the soft pink glow that radiated off her hands. The pregnant woman's face relaxed, as the black skin slowly faded away.

"This is how a proper miko is supposed to heal, however you are not extensively trained enough to accomplish this. There are several treatments you can use, such as herbs, but you have to treat this kind thing quickly so you might need to take off the infected area," she said, speaking firmly.

"I-I was never taught that!"

Kagome spared a glance for the girl.

She can't be more than 16, and her teacher obviously didn't put much faith in her.

She sighed.

"Where is your teacher?"

"She left for a neighboring village."

"When she gets back, you are to ask her to teach you. This is apart of being a miko, if you're not cut out for this, then find yourself a new occupation!"

"U-understood."

Kagome spent the next three days teaching the girl several things. Her name was Miako, and she was an orphan that the miko took in when she was young. When said miko returned, she thanked Kagome and promised to teach Miako more thoroughly. That being said, she left the village.

* * *

Over the next new years, she developed a habit of healing those and teaching new things to the mikos of the villages she traveled through. Though mostly her dealings entailed teaching, she was asked to exorcise evil beings haunting homes, villages, forests, caves… Most of the time it was demons, but occasionally they were ayakashi. As the result of that, her journey to Itoigawa stretched out far longer than she had planned.

On the day of her 32nd birthday, she finally reached her destination, looking no older than 18. After asking around, she found a small inn just a short walk from the ocean. She entered the establishment and was startled to hear a name being called out.

"Miko-sama!"

Whirling around, she encountered a vaguely familiar face. She was taken back a year or so ago when she stumbled upon a group of heavily wounded samurai. She healed their injuries and sent them on their way. From that incident, another nickname for her had been made. Angel-who-walks-the-Earth.

_I think this was one of the foot soldiers?_

"Good afternoon, I assume you are fully recovered?"

The man bowed deeply.

"Yes, I am. Are you staying at my family's inn?"

"I am, how much is a room?"

He straightened up and smile on his face.

"I will not allow to pay, if it was not for you, my wife would have been widowed."

So she nodded an accepted his kindness. She was introduced to his wife, who wept and bow repeatedly to her. Retiring to her room, she quickly laid down and drifted off to sleep, planning to swim tomorrow.

Upon waking the next morning, she quickly dressed and made her way to the front. After asking the man's wife where the best place to shop was, she left for the beach.

Craning her neck this way and that, she closed her eyes extending her senses.

_There's no one around!_

Carefully removing her clothes, socks and sandals, she folded them neatly setting them on a rock. Not wasting a second she darted off into the water.

In that moment in time, she wasn't the former Lady of the Western Lands, the Shikon no Miko, Miko no Mao or anyone. Just… Kagome.

As she lay on her back, floating staring up at the clouds, she was content.

* * *

**A/N See? Summarizing quickly as to get on with the story! Go me!**

**Thank you for reading REVIEW, MY PRECIOUS. **


	17. Chapter 17

Yohime paused in her story. Flashing a smile at Nura she announced, "To be continued."

His lips turned up.

"Miko no Mao, huh?"

She nodded.

Turning a thoughtful eye towards her, he sat for a moment in silence. Just as he was about to speak, however, their transportation lurched.

Yohime was thrown violently towards the door, but strong arms quickly pulled her to a firm chest. Narrowing his eyes, Nurarihyon stepped out, keeping his woman behind him.

"Identify yourself, Ayakashi!"

A demanding voice shouted out, disrupting the quiet of the late afternoon.

"Who wants to know?"

He tossed out easily.

"You are nearing the Village of the Demon Slayers, you are not allowed to travel so close!"

Yohime stilled.

_The Village of the Demon Slayers? That's only 50 miles from Edo! Are we already so close? So quickly too?!_

Laying her hand on his shoulder she whispered to Nurarihyon. He sent her a questioning look, but she held his stare without answering.

The other ayakashi were gathering in front of their Commander, hands on their swords ready for battle.

"Many have shed tears over their lands, but only one cried rivers of pink."

Silence greeted his words, then out from the shadows cast by the rapidly setting sun, fifteen strong men appeared. Their weapons were down, and sheathed.

"Ayakashi-dono, who told you those words?"

The tone they had used has respectful, completely different from the threatening one he had used earlier.

"Is it important?"

Exchanging meaningful looks, the speaker stepped forward.

"If I were to say 'the well has ceased to return me to my lands', how would you respond?"

Again, she whispered words into his ear.

"If you were to say those words, I would reply, 'so I have left to finish my quest, now I return, it is finished'."

The man swallowed and looked down. He scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I- I see. That's enough. That's- it's good now."

Turning on his heel he strolled off. Another stepped forward, bowing deeply.

"Ayakashi-dono, you are welcome to spend the night in our village. There's a place we hold in reserve for youkai guests and such. You will be provided with food and a place to sleep. Please, follow me if you wish."

Before anyone had a chance to protest the Supreme Commander's decision, he set off right behind the man, Yohime's hand clutched firmly in his.

* * *

When they reached the village, they were shown to a mansion marked with the seal of the Western Lands. A old woman came out, pointing out their rooms, and informing them their meal was ready. Most of the ayakashi were nervous, after all they were staying in a Demon Slaying Village. The Youkai, on the other hand, were relaxed, having recognized the seal.

The ayakashi's nerves were quickly forgotten as the food was served. Yohime carefully avoided the gaze of Nurarihyon, choosing to instead focus on her food.

A young girl entered the room, coming to knee next to her.

"Hime-sama, would you care for a bath?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded, but she paused, turning to silently ask permission from Nurarihyon.

"Go on, I'll be waiting for you in our room."

Scrambling to her feet she smiled at the girl.

"Lead the way!"

As they exited the room, he could hear her saying, "Just call me Yohime."

"Supreme Commander?"

Glancing at Karasu-Tengu he merely, "Hm?"

"Have you traveled here before?"

"No, I've never been here when it was occupied."

"Then, how did you-?"

"I didn't."

At the look of confusion on the raven's face, his expression turned serious.

"Yohime was the one who told me what to say."

* * *

Staring at the bathhouse in awe, she didn't notice the girl was unlocking a box.

"Yohime?"

"Yes?"

Holding out two plastic bottles she hadn't seen in a very long time, she could only stare at them.

She had bought those so long ago. It was her favorite cherry blossom scent. Sango must've found them. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome-sama, Sango-sama set these aside just for your return."

Reaching out she hugged them to her chest.

"Of course she would."

Then she froze.

_Kagome-sama…_

She took a step back.  
"Kagome? I told you my name was Y-"

"There's a picture of you in my house."

_In my house._

Her eyes zeroed in on the girl's face. Brown hair, violet eyes, faint spiritual power. Though she looked nothing like Sango, nor Miroku that was enough for a dead give away. She bowed.

"Welcome home, Kagome-baa-chan. My name is Kaori, I've been wanting to met you for a long time."

Falling to her knees, Yohime dropped the shampoo and conditioner and wrapped her arms around the child.

"You're Sango's granddaughter."

"There are a couple 'greats' in there," she quiped returning the hug.

"I'm so glad I came back!" Yohime breathed.

Patting her back the child giggled.

"Not as glad as we are."

* * *

**A/N Yeppers, there are lots of greats in there. *nods emphatically* Like... five? Six?**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the starch in my collar.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ANYWAYS Kagome is coming back to kick some butt!**

**To Guest Reviewer, Professor: *blink* Adorable? Okay… sure.**

**To Guest Reviewer: No, there will not be any lemons in the fic. Limes are still in the ballpark, however.**

* * *

Yohime quietly followed Kaori to her room. Her hair was still damp, pulled back in a braid smelling fragrantly of sakura. After a suspicious wink, she opened the door and pushed the woman inside. Yohime (in rare moment of clumsiness) tripped over the hem of her white yukata.

Wincing, she put her arm out in an effort to break her fall. A woosh of wind and she was lifted up and deposited on a fluffy futon.

Cracking open an eye, she glimpsed the amused face of Nurarihyon.

_Why is it I always get the feeling he's never surprised and always amused at me?_

She pouted when she glimpsed the knowing smile plastered over Kaori's face, peeking over his bare shoulder.

The door slide shut.

Lowering her eyes, she blushed as she encountered smooth, firm muscle.

"Ho? See anything you like?"

_Darn that man! He knows exactly-_

She blushed harder unable to finish that though. Turning to give him a side profile, her mouth curled.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Eeping at the swiftness at which he slid his arms under her knees and around her back to cradle her body to his, she didn't have any time to complain as firm lips slanted over hers. She melted.

When she was with this man she left truly treasured and special. Just like the Princess she was named after. Placing her hands on his chest, she returned the kiss. He slowly pulled back, taking in her pink dusted cheeks, bright eyes and slightly swollen lips. He noticed the question in her eyes, seconds before she ask it.

"Nura?"

"Hm?"

"I've decided how I would like to get married."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, seriously.

"I know of an elemental youkai who crafts swords, fans and other things. I'm sure he can made a set of rings."

Nodding in approval, he settled her more firmly against him.

"As for a wedding ceremony… perhaps we could exchanged vows in front of our family? Or exchanging of the rings?"

"Or perhaps," he whispered seductively in her ear, "I could vow to cherish and honor you until death do us part this moment and get the rings later."

Tingles shot down her spine.

"I think that would be a very bad idea," she whispered back.

Pulling back, a disappointed expression marring his face, he sighed.

"Ah, well it is improper to sleep together before marriage according to the human custom. I should go bunk with Gyuki or K-"

"No!"

Sliding his eyes over, he raised a brow.  
"Ho?"

Her face was solemn.

"Nura, I'm going to be serious for a moment. I love you. I can feel myself becoming free and happy, just as you promised me. You don't care what powers or knowledge I possess, you simply want me."

Placing a hand on his cheek she smiled as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I never have to pretend to be someone else, or put up a front. With you, I can simply be. And I'm so thankful that you came into my life."

"Yohime," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. He held her close as she quietly sobbed.

"Silly hime-sama. I already told you that."

Several hours later, Nurarihyon was cradling his sleeping woman. Originally, he had planned to buy a ring in Edo, but her suggestion was more appealing. Brushing his lips across her forehead, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Yohime jerked awake, shooting straight up.

_There. It was faint, but it was there._

"Nura!"

"What is it?"

Not bothering with the fact he was already awake, she shook him slightly.

"Don't you feel that?"

In the darkness she missed the narrowing of his eyes. The covers where thrown back as he rouse himself, Yohime following suit. Quickly they pulled on clothes, Nura grabbing his katana.

However, he stopped at the door.

"Yohime…"

"I'm going," she announced, not giving him a chance to disagree, she added, "I'm the soon-to-be wife of the Lord of Pandemonium. Where I come from, that's makes me the Lady. And this Lady says, she's going."

He chuckled softly.

"Well, don't fall behind then, my Lady."

Sliding back the panel, he was greeted by the sight of his Hyakki Yokou, all ready to go. Yohime slipped out from behind him, whispering as she passed, "I'll be right back."

Swinging his katana over his shoulder, he said, typical Nurarihyon-style, "Let's go, you lot!"

* * *

She very vaguely remembered the layout of this mansion, having stayed here once before. In fact, that was her room she just passed.

_Wait, there might be bows and arrows in there!_

Skidding to a stop she reached for the notch in the wood, only to feel slight resistance. Rolling her eyes, she easily shattered the barrier. Sliding back the door, she found the room much as she left it a hundred years ago.

A raised bed. Three custom-styled kimonos, with several haoris and hakamas. And there, she caught her breath, was a beautifully carved bow complete with a set of arrows. Racing inside, she grabbed them and left the nostalgic room, searching for Nurarihyon's aura. They were already outside, waiting. She also sensed several auras of the demon slayers running through the fortress. To alert the others, no doubt.

Rushing back into the hallway, she arrived at the room she shared with Nura, and traced the auras to find the exit.

Finally reaching the outside, she noticed several of the demon slayers who had escorted them to the village were present.

"Oba-chan!"

Something hurled into her legs.

"Kaori?"

"Yes! Are you going to fight?"

Paying no attention to the youkai and ayakashi listening intently, she laughed.

"Yes, sweetie. You see, they," she pointed at the ayakashi and youkai standing before the gates, "are my family. I'm madly in love with the Supreme Commander, and that means I'm going to stay by his side until I die."

"But, there's some really strong ones out there! They've haven't attacked like this in a long time!"

Placing her hand on the head of dark hair, she patted her.

"Your grandmother once saw the destruction of this entire village. Nonetheless, five years later she and her younger brother rebuilt it."

Reaching to grab an arrow, she said firmly.

"As long as the Lord is still in command, this village will never fall. In the small chance that it does, there'll be hell to pay for those who dared to destroy his daughter's home."

"Kaori! Get away from that devil woman!"

Feeling the small girl wince, she glanced up at the rapidly approaching woman. Her face was contorted in hate and anger. Reaching out she drew back her fist, attempting to hit Yohime. However, she was startled when a hand closed over her fist stopping it in front of Yohime's face. Brown eyes, tinted gold glared back at her.

Changing tactics, the woman wrenched her hand away and attempted to grab at the girl huddled by her side.

"Kaori! I said get away, you stupid child!"

Her hands reached out with the intention of grabbing the girl harshly, however, a backhand to the woman's face knocked her to the ground.

"Do not touch my sister's child."

Cowering on the ground, holding her stinging cheek, she trembled in anger as the devil woman spoke in a menacing voice.

"You! Demon's whore! How dare you show your face in a village such as this!? You brought these scum to our door!"

"Silence, Azami!"

The demon slayer who had first met them was standing over Azami, fury burning in his eyes.

"You have no id-"

"No, it's alright," Yohime cut him off, "after all, I'm just a demon's whore."

Pivoting on her hell, she strolled to her family, detaching Kaori from her hakamas. The ayakashi split, forming a path for her. Coming up to Nura's side she smiled, sugary sweet, at him.

"Nura-chan, do you mind?"

Unsure as to what she planned to do, he still smiled easily, though his blood burned because of the insults that foolish human had said.

"Go right ahead."

Turning her attention to the sky, she spotted the approaching demons rapidly closing in. Fitting her arrow to her bow, she took careful aim and released it. Not bothering to observe it's passage, she presented the demons with her back and walked over to Azami, still crouched on the ground.

"Whore! Disgrace! Bi-"

She abruptly broke off as a golden light shot through the sky obliterating the demons. Her mouth hung open as the screams of thousands of demons turned to gold dust. A horrible realization dawned on her as she realized who this woman was standing before her.

"Sango would be ashamed of you."

Though she only had an inkling of the huge blow dealt to the woman, she was aware that Sango was the role model for the women slayers as Midoriko had been for the mikos.

Taking a delicate step forward, a small part of her smiled when Azami flinched.

"The next time you address me, please do so as ayakashi's wife, or the Lord of Pandemonium's wife. You can even call me Miko-hime-sama."

"I… I…"

She smiled on the outside, looking every bit the gentle hime.

"Kaori, would you come here?"

Sango's granddaughter ran to her side. Bending down she ruffled her hair.

"You do your grandmother and your grandfather proud."

She was presented with a heartbreakingly familiar, mischievous smile.

Straightening, she noticed those that the slayers of the village had gone down on one knee.

"Rise, you are my extended family, are you not?"

They rose as one, the man who first greeted them stepping forward.

"My Lady, I apologize for my behavior earlier this evening. I am Isamu, the Head of this village."

"You are her brother?"

"Yes. I beg your forgiveness for rudeness."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Why should you? You are not the one who attempted to strike me. If anyone should beg forgiveness it should be her."

"I-"

"No matter! I have no ill will to this village, and unless my husband desires to leave we'll be returning to our room."

Taking her place by Nuraruhyon's side once more, she gripped his hand tightly. His eyes swept over her slightly pale face.

"I see no problem staying here until first light," he remarked casually heading towards the mansion, ayakashi and youkai trailing behind.

Once they were gathered in the hall, the doors sliding shut firmly behind them, Yohime slowly sunk to her knees.

"Oi, oi, where'd all that steel go?"

She smiled shakily at him, ignoring the stares of Karasu-Tengu and Gyuki.

"It disappeared the moment the doors closed. Steel melts you know."

Hoisting her up into his arms he heaved a sigh.

"What am I to do with you, my hime?"

"For starters," she mumbled clinging to consciousness, "You can let me finish my story."

As she finally closed her eyes, Nurarihyon carried her to his room and laid her on the futon. He stood, and went to speak with his Clan.

* * *

They all sat in the eating hall. Each one of them serious and looking to their commander. Hitotsume broke the silence first.

"Who exactly is she?"

Nurarihyon drew on his pipe, the very same he had swiped from the mansion he found Yohime in.

"She's my wife, or will be. Other than that, is it important?"

"Supreme Commander! It is important, as she reduced several decently strong demons to dust with one arrow, shot from a great distance, as well at the hundreds of lower ones! She also called these people her extended family!"

Karasu-Tengu pointed out.

"You should take into consideration," Gyuki added, "that she might be deceiving you!"

"Silence."

Gyuki clamped his mouth shut at the Fear Nurarihyon let gather ever so slightly.

"You heard her, did you not?"

"What the girl not even old enough to be her daughter calling her 'oba-chan'?" Hitotsume asked sarcastically.

"She said," he continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "'they are my family'."

Meeting each one's eyes he asked threateningly, "Do you doubt one's family?"

They all shook their heads, some reluctantly, some firmly.

"Good," he said rising to his feet, "We'll leave at morning's first light."

* * *

**A/N Ooo, Yohime hit someone... then again that lady was rude. I think she totally deserved it. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the lace in my shoe.**


	19. Chapter 19

Yohime slowly awoke to the jostling of a cart. Sitting up, she blinked, then yawned.

"Did you sleep well, Yohime?"

Her head lolled back taking in the sight of Nura leaning casually against the pillows. She nodded. He smirked and chuckled softly.

"Ah!"

Suddenly remembering they had most likely left the village, and Totosai was not directly in the path to Edo, but close by, she started.

"Nura! That youkai I want to craft our rings is slightly to the south, at the foot of the volcano. It's only a couple miles out of the way, if you wa-"

She was interrupted by a finger placed on her lips.

_Blink_

"Thank you, I was wondering where he resided. I asked before we left, and Isamu said, once he and his niece gave their farewells, that he knew of a blacksmith youkai who lived at the base of a mountain to the south. I assumed that was the one you spoke of?"

A nod. His lip curled up as it did quite often.

"According to Karasu-Tengu, we should be there in about half an hour. And as I recall, you still have a story to finish."

Yohime sighed.

"Well, I guess I could tell you what happened next before we stop."

* * *

After Kagome had stayed in Itoigawa for a year, working at the local shrines, she departed to loop back around to Edo. Along the way, she noticed she was more frequently attacked by ayakashi rather than youkai. She also encountered more fleeing samurai. And they were all heading in the same direction.

West.

So she stored away this information and continued her travels. Coming across many villages she stayed at some weeks, others months, and there were several that she stayed for years. After fourteen years she was halfway to Edo when she was ambushed by ayakashi.

She had been going through a forest, humming a song. Then, the sounds of the forest quieted and she tensed. A blood covered man raced out from behind a tree, collapsing before her eyes. Without thought, she rushed forward, a dull pain shooting through her head, and the world turned dark.

* * *

"Supreme Commander!"

Yohime perked up at the sound of the tengu. They had arrived! Uttering a quick, 'to be continued', she jumped out of the cart, staring at the familiar sight of a skull with an surprisingly round hole on the top.

"Supreme Commander, I don't sense any life around here. Maybe they di-"

He was interrupted by a feminine shout.

"Totosai! How long do you plan on making me wait?!"

Dead silence. The ayakashi exchanged glances.

"Totosai!" Her voice turned sweet and gentle. "I'll give you exactly five seconds to come out or I shall be forced to call a certain youkai to ask for me!"

Lightning instantly fell down from the sky, along with the mooing of a cow.

"Ah, there you are, Totosasi!"

An old man, clutching a hammer, was sitting on a three eyed cow. Upon seeing the woman smiling at him, he fell off.

"I haven't done anything! Anything that evil youkai said I did, I didn't! Please spare me!"

While those behind her gawked in confusion, Yohime motioned Nura to come to her.

"Now, now, Totosai, when have I ever done anything to hurt you?"

Jumping up he pointed his finger at her accusingly.

"When you hit me because you were annoyed, when you hit me 'cause I refused to make another sword from that monster's fang!"

Yohime rolled her eyes.

"That was a long time ago, Totosai."

He snorted and added.

"When both brothers came here, they said if I didn't make a sword from their fangs once more, you would erase the aura from my creations one by one!"

From his position, Nurarihyon was probably the only one who noticed the mischievous gleam appear in her eyes.

"Oh? Well, seeing as it worked, that is a wonderful tactic to use!"

"No, I'm not making any more swords for that dog!"

"Totosai." Her voice was cold. "I'm not here for a sword, I'm here for wedding rings."

His attitude did a 180.

"Oh. Well then, come with me, you and your husband."

He marched into the skull, Yohime and Nurarihyon close on his heels.

* * *

Nura watched in interest as the sword smith went straight to a plain box. Plucking it off the crudely fashioned shelf, he thrust it into his hands, giving him a once over. He looked carefully between himself and his woman, face scrunching up in thought.

"These rings I crafted special. They're the only kind in this world. You," pointing at Nurarihyon, "need to hold this box for an hour. Then, she," pointing at Yohime, "gets to hold it for an hour. During this time, the rings will shape themselves according to the holder. Thus if each of you hold it for an hour, you," still pointing at Yohime, "will get a ring that reminds him of you, and likewise."

A smiled spread of his woman's face. She bowed.

"Thank you, Totosai. If they ever come to bother you again, tell them I said to _sit_ down and chill out."

The old youkai grumbled, not bothering to answer, before he disappeared into the back of the cave.

* * *

Once they resumed their journey, Yohime continued with her story.

* * *

Kagome could feel herself waking up. She was suddenly aware of voices shouted and being flown through the air. As she struggled to open her eyes, a sweet smell invaded her senses and she drifted off again. This continued quite often. She would almost wake up, then be put back to sleep, the first several times she woke, she was moving through the air, but recently she smelled salt and water.

In the precious seconds before returning to her sleep, she deduced that she was traveling to an island. By the fifteenth time she woke, she concluded she was kidnapped by tanuki, flown over the mainland to an island, for what she hadn't worked out yet.

She discovered the tanuki part when she'd woken up during an argument, soon after this, she once again felt herself waking up, but this time no sickly sweet scent drifted up her nose.

Forcing her eyebrows open, the first thing she saw was a tanuki about the size of Hachi. Quick as she could, she grabbed him by his haori, pulling him closer she growled in his face.

"You could have asked. Nicely."

"But would you have come, human?" A voiced boomed, echoing from the stone cliffs around her.

"That depends on why I'm here," she replied letting go of the obviously frightened youkai, "and where is here."

She added, turning her head to take in her surroundings. She blinked. She was in a carved out nitch surrounded by hundreds of tanuki statues. And right at the end of this nitch stood a rather large tanuki in his true form, with a young man standing besides him.

"Please tell me you're friends of Hachi and are repaying his debt."

"There are many called 'Hachi' of our kind, we know not of whom you speak."

She slumped down.

"Yeah, I figured so."

The man standing besides the tanuki approached her, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Human, you will cure us."

_Blink._

_Blink._

"I'm sorry, what?"  
He plastered a friendly smile over his face, even as his tone promised death.

"I said you will cure us. You will work until all of us have been cured and then we will consider returning you to where you found you."

Her eyes darkened.

"And if I refuse, I suppose you're just going to make me, huh?"

"Yes, that's correct."

She smiled sweetly, right before she tossed a rosary around his neck.

"Sit."

_Ah, the nostalgic sound of a hollow brained idiot slamming into the dirt. Sigh. How I've missed you._

The man began screaming curses and fighting to take the rosary off. Raising his eyes to the still smiling miko, he lunged at her.

"Sit, that's a good tanuki."

"You-!" He grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Now," she said pleasantly, "I'm going to pretend you didn't kidnap me, bring me all the way out to god-knows where, and then order me to cure you. Not ask nicely, but order me. Then, you will explain what it is you were going to ask me to cure you of, where I am, and when you will return me to the place of my choosing."

"That won't be necessary," Again the voiced boomed, "I apologize for my hot-headed son. If you would sit before me, I would speak on our need for your powers, Miko."

She gracefully inclined her head, stepping deliberately over the prone body of the tanuki. She distinctly heard him mumble, "What part of her is an angel?"

She sniggered to herself.

Seating herself in front of the large tanuki, she waiting for him to speak.

"Miko, for the past several decades, our females have only given birth to a few, if any. Our numbers have dwindled down and we are in danger of disappearing. About a year ago, a samurai found his way to the island and spoke of an Angel that walked the Earth. So we decided to ask this Angel to cure us."

Thinking back over the history she learned in her time, though she was unsure of the year (she estimated around 1550) she figured Oda Nobunaga should be coming into power soon.

Pondering over she thoughts, she decided she would stay until the wars were mostly done, the tanuki cured, that way she would have a place to stay and avoid the humans fears when she did not age.

"Okay. I'll stay either until I die or I want to leave. Is that acceptable?"

The tanuki bowed, his forehead touching the ground.

"Thank you, Miko."

Standing up, she dusted off her hakamas and flashed a grin at him.

"Before I get to work, mind telling me exactly what Island I'm on?"

"Shikoku."

"_What?!_"

* * *

_(Shikoku is the most isolated of the Japan Islands. It is also located 300 miles west of Edo.)_

* * *

After learning of her whereabouts, she concluded it suited her better. She would've had to travel the Western Lands again, and that was not something she intended to do until she had finished her Quest to destroy the Jewel. After Inuyasha had rescued her from the void, the Jewel had returned to it's place in her body, and she told everyone it was wished out of existence. Only Sango, Miroku and Kohaku knew the truth. Also, she did not have to live through the early Momoyama Period, just the end when Tokugawa Ieyasu took control after Toyotomi Hideyoshi's death. Deciding to put worrying about the years ahead, she put it out of her mind and set about to curing the youkai.

The reproductive abilities of the tanuki were mostly due to the males. A strange poison she had never seen before was corroding their systems. It was a long five years before she could accurately pinpoint and destroy the mysterious particles. It took two decades for her to eradicate the poison in every male that was brought to her, and it took even longer to cure the females. The females had another substance entirely that was preventing them from conceiving.

During this time, murmurs started circulating about how after almost forty years, she had not aged a single day. But none of them really cared because their wives and daughter began to have children once again.

In another ten years, the tribe of tanuki were as healthy as they had ever been. And then Kagome announced she intended to depart to Kyoto. The news of her departure was greeted with sadness as the young tanuki loved to listen to her stories and considered her as part of their family. Hugging each one, she bowed deeply at the tanuki whose rosary she had removed decades ago, and his father. With tears in her eyes, she departed on the back of a tanuki who carried her safely to the Mainland.

* * *

In the weeks that she had been gone, Kagome missed her youkai friends dearly. But nonetheless, she continued to Osaka, where she could buy a horse to ride to Kyoto, which was only 20 miles away. Four months later, she rode into Kyoto. The next six months were spend at a shrine, touring the city and ridding people's homes of ayakashi and youkai. Then, one day, as she was studying in the library at the great shrine, she felt the pull of the Shikon.

She set out for the head priest, whom she told she would not be returning and to please enshrine her bow as it possessed holy powers. After attempting to talk her out of leaving, he reluctantly agreed. And so she returned to her journey once more.

* * *

**A/N Yup, I skipped lots. I got bored, the story needed to move on. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming...**

**Special thanks to Halley Vanaria! Thank you for reading, reviews are the sail to my boat.**


	20. Chapter 20

As Kagome wandered, she felt the Jewel's pull become so strong, she broke out into a run. Presently, she slowed to a walk as a mansion came into sight. As the men standing watch at the gate caught sight of her, they rushed forward.

"Miko-sama! The Lady of the house is giving birth! Please won't you come inside and help her?"

_This was not what I was expecting but okay…_

As she was basically pulled and shoved into the courtyard, and scream of pain came from a near-by room. Shaking off the hands of her escorts, she bolted towards the agonizing sound.

Coming across a woman being attended rather poorly by her servants, she shoved them out of the way to tend to her. This looked like it was a hard birth, it looked like the woman would soon be out of this world.

She ignored the cries of outrage at her sudden appearance.

_Kagome_

She stiffened at the sound of her name.

_This is an opportunity for a wish, my child. A wish that is made by a selfless person, that would land her into a life she does not want. Do you accept this wish, my child?_

Kagome understood immediately as a baby girl slid into her hands dead, as her mother was to follow.

_I am to take the place of this infant, am I not, Midoriko?_

A scent of sadness filled the room. Whether it came from the servants mourning the lady, or the soft voice in her mind, she did not know.

_Yes, child. Do you accept the wish?_

She rose to her feet, lifting her head and throwing back her shoulders.

"Clear out of the room. I can save the child, but I need to be alone. I am a Miko sworn to help, and I give you my word, I will not let this child die."

Either it was by the grace of the gods, or by their own will, but the women left the room without a backwards glance.

_I accept the wish, Midoriko._

_I know, child. I know._

* * *

Yohime stopped. She watched closely as Nurarihyon's eyes narrowed.

"This woman, she saved your life?"

"In a way, I suppose."

The words became even more heavy on her heart as she saw he did not understand.

"This object of power had to be destroyed. There was no, 'let's look for another way', or 'I'll just watch over it for all eternity'. There would be one chance to be rid of it. So..." she voice trailed off. Then, she raised her head, and threw back her shoulders.

"So, I made the wish and Kagome as I was born, was locked deep inside, and Yohime came into being."

* * *

Nurarihyon's mouth dropped opened.

_Kagome, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Miko no Mao._

There was not anyone in the Spirit World who had not heard of her, she who defeated Naraku, befriended all manner of spirits and went on to do many greats things. There were countless legends and stories surrounding her, so many only two were seen as absolute truth. From the story he had just heard, she was indeed the former Lady of the West, an Angel who walked the Earth, and a miko of unparalleled power.

He laughed disbelievingly.

"And here I thought you were going to say you were the daughter or granddaughter of Kagome."

Realization dawned on him as the things she said to him that night at the Slayer's village made sense. Why a girl who couldn't even be her daughter called her 'grandmother'. And also the things she said to him in their room.

Her Protector was the Lord of the West's half brother who saw her as his shard detector and a look-a-like to his dead lover. The wolf, who he guessed was the current Lord of the East, fell in love with her powers. And the knowledge she possessed, it was said she was from a far away land that no matter how long or far you traveled, you could never get closer.

A pang shot through his heart as he suddenly understood her sufferings. The look on her face tore at him, as if she expected him to lash out at her.

He grabbed her, ignoring her slight flinch, and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Though he had never uttered such words with the staggering amount of sincerity in his life, he felt they needed to be heard by his precious woman.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "everything is going to be okay. It's fine."

Her small hands fisted in his clothes against his ribs, her body trembling ever so slightly.

"I told you once before, you are my sakura, pure and beautiful bringing peace to my heart. I couldn't care less about the things you possess, I o_nly want you_."

* * *

**A/N Wow! I have already hit over 2,500 reads! I, for one, didn't think this fic was that well written... Shows me how much I know, huh? **

**T****hank you for reading, reviews are the captain to my crew.**


	21. Chapter 21

As Nura held her close and stroked her hair, she felt as if the pain and burdens of the past decades heaped on her soul, disappeared. With that came the knowledge that she didn't have to pretend to be anything or anyone other than herself.

A tingle shot down her spine, and apparently Nura felt it as well. Pulling back slightly, his eyes widened. The box containing the rings that had fallen to his lap was shining faintly.

With a '_clink'_ it opened.

Yohime caught her breath. Two rings were sitting on the wooden bottom, as different as night and day. Nurarihyon smirked.

"Well, what perfect timing."

Reaching inside he carefully picked up a beautiful ring. Covered with tiny sakura petals on a silvery band with a distinct gold hue, it looked delicate and fragile. It hummed with the combined auras of the two individuals.

Likewise, picking up the other, she smiled at how it perfectly suited Nura. Black in color with finely etched branches of amber reaching and stretching around, embracing the darkness. Like it's counterpart it held the reiki of a miko and the Fear of an ayakashi.

Brushing aside the box, Nurarihyon reached for Yohime's hand.

"With this ring, I vow my love and faithfulness to you, my hime, for eternity."

And he slid the ring onto her slender finger. He then offered his hand to her.

"With this ring," she breathed, "I thee wed and give you my body, heart and soul for eternity."

The instant the ring settled into place on his finger, they both gave a resonating pulse. And Nurarihyon, Lord of Pandemonium, bent down to kiss his wife, Yohime, Miko no Mao, who once bore the name Kagome, sealing their vows.

* * *

"Supreme Commander!"

At the sound of Karasu-Tengu's voice, Nurarihyon poked his head out the window.

"It seems we've reached Edo."

"Ah! I wonder how much it's changed in the past century!"

Pulling his head back in he smiled at his exuberant wife.

"Well, we're about to find out."

As the cart came to a stop, Nurarihyon helped his wife down the step. Looking up she quickly took in her surroundings.

They were in the courtyard of a fairly large mansion, already temping with youkai and ayakashi.

"We're back!"

"We've returned!"

The joyous cries of many small demons quickly filled the air as they ran around the yard celebrating.

"Welcome to our home," Nura whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know you own a mansion," she said looking at him, slightly impressed.

He quietly hummed, his lip curling up, before scooping her up bridal-style.

"Gah! Nura, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, wife? I'm carrying you over the threshold," he smirked, taking in her red cheeks.

Her blush grew at the sound of the whoops and hollers of his Clan.

_Our Clan, I should say now._

As Nurarihyon stood on the deck, he turned.

"You lot, I've been informed by my hime that where she comes from the wife of a Lord is always called a 'Lady'. So," he said a gleam shining brightly in eyes, "I present you the Lady of Pandemonium."

There was stunned silence for a millisecond, before Gyuki bowed his head.

"You have my enduring loyalty, My Lord and Lady."

His declaration was quickly repeated by the Hyakki Yokou.

"Nura?"

At the quiet whisper in his ear, he returned his eyes to her.

"Hm?"

"Would it be okay if I told them who I was?"  
His face turned serious.

"Yohime. To me, you are my wife. To them, you are a human woman with slight powers. It is not a matter whom you were, it is a matter of who you choose to be. Even if you retake your former name, you will always be my Yohime."

A brilliant smile lit up her face. She gestured for him to set her down and he complied.

With Nurarihyon at her back, and a hundred ayakashi and demons at her front, she spoke.

"Although most of you think I am a simple human with the power to heal, I'm afraid you're mistaken."

At her words, she felt a tension enter the air.

"I was once a powerful miko but due to an event that I could not control, I was reborn as Yohime. To put it into terms you can understand, I am a miko at the level of a daiyoukai. My name was once 'Kagome'."

Mouths dropped, there were gasps and shouts of disbelief. She noticed several began to stutter calling her a liar. Her control snapped when the one eyed ayakashi, Hitotsume, shouted, "She's deceived our Commander! She's lying!"

A quick burst of highly controlled reiki infused her body, moving her inches in front of him in a blink of an eye. Yanking the belt from her dress (which was specifically designed for such) she channel a great amount of energy into it, turning it into a sword, covered with gold.

"You wanna repeat that, _Hitotsume?_"

Those around him, scattered. Save for Gyuki whom, she was beginning to suspect, already knew something about her was different.

"I have been many things in my life," she said in a dark tone, "but a liar w_as not one_."

"Yohime-sama, Hitotsume is thick headed and stubborn. As such he often says offensive things. Please do forgive him."

At Gyuki's words, her reiki vanished, and she turned to him with a gentle smile.

"Okay!"

He blinked in shock. She paid no heed and her smile widened.

"Gyuki, correct? I'm never spoke with you properly before. I'm glad you think so highly of me! Feel free to call me Yohime."

"H-hah."

Gracefully swirling the hem of her hakamas, she returned to her place by Nurarihyon's side. He placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her into the mansion.

"Get lost for awhile, guys. I have things to take care of."

Recognizing the tone as an order, the court yard was cleared of everyone in the next minute. And so, that night, Yohime officially became the wife of the Lord of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon.

* * *

**A/N Okay! There's the base story! Due to the pain in my brain (and fingers) I will be updating about once a day. Or two. Or three. As several have asked I continue this to all the way to the defeat of Nue, I am unsure how long this fic will be. For all I know, it might end in the next 10 chapters. Or 20, or 30, I have no idea. I'm planning to keep it as canon as possible, but there might be a few tweaks here and there. And so, until next time!**

**To Guest Reviewer, Professor: Because of the message I sent you a day and thirty minutes ago.**

**To Guest Reviewer, nana: Thank you! I've posted 20 chapters in 4 days so I'm taking a little bit longer to decide what to do next.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are like a restaurant with a recipe.**


	22. Chapter 22

Yohime slowly woke up from the deep sleep she had been in. Deciding it was too early to get up, she unfurled herself from Nura's chest and stretched, much like a cat, before snuggling back into his firm muscles. As she drifted back off to sleep, her passage was interrupted by the shifting of her pillow. Her brow furrowed.

Coming to the conclusion that this would not do, she sent a zap of purity to her fingertips. Instantly, the shifting stopped. Her features relaxed and a sound suspiciously like a purr vibrated in her throat.

A mental image of a raised eyebrow on a gorgeous face came to the forefront of her mind.

She ignored it.

To her delight, a hand began to softly stroke her hair. However, after only a short while, it began to slow down until it finally stopped.

She sent another smaller zap to voice her displeasure, purring when the hand resumed it's stroking.

Once again, the stroking of her hair ceased, but before she could charge her fingertips, strong arms lifted her up and deposited her on top of the chest of a very amused ayakashi.

Her eyes had shot open at the jostling of her body and she stared sleepily into the twinkling eyes of her husband.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, his chest rumbling with each word.

She nodded her head slowly, before she turned red and let out a startled cry, memories of the past night coming to the surface.

He chuckled.

"Good morning, _wife_."

Her nose crinkled.

"Good morning, _husband_."

Her tone clearly said, "I'm still tired, let me sleep", and she demonstrated that fact by laying her head on his collarbone in an attempt to reclaim her sleep.

She pouted at him when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled himself up to the head of the bed.

He merely dropped a kiss on her lips before settling her against the pillow, standing up. As he walked to where a clean set of clothes were hanging, he felt her stare on his body. Turning back around to face her, he laughed when she buried her face in the covers. Strolling over, he flung back the blankets, and lifted her soft form into his arms. Taking a moment to admire the sight before his eyes, he walked around the raised futon to open a door Yohime just now noticed.

As it slid open a breathless cry left her lips.

There was a bath!

She smiled happily at Nurarihyon as he shut the door firmly behind them.

* * *

**A/N I can't believe I wrote that! *hides head under pillow* It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!**

**Happy Birthday to Halley Vanaria!**

**To Guest Reviewer, Professor: I know! My brain hurts! I had to do a lot of math and then write and update because I knew my readers wanted to find out what happened next! I wanna break! *wails* But she's probably going to answer to both names…**

**To Guest Reviewer, a fan: Thank you! I have a fan! I've never had a fan before! Other than the kind that one uses to cool one's self with.**

**To Guest Reviewer: Yay! I will be aiming to update once a day. Depending on circumstances I might miss a day or two.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews will always be my necessity, I'd be lost without you.**

**(For those who watch Mrs. Bradley, I do not own)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Yo! **

**We've entered a slight time skip! **

**Don't worry, it's only a month. During this time, Yohime became a welcome addition in her new family's life. She's now settled into Edo practicing her archery and telling stories of her past to those who ask her. Nurarihyon has been gone quite often, establishing himself, training and fighting those who challenged him. However, he still finds the time to spend with his wife.**

* * *

"My Lord!"

At the sound of his retainer's voice, Sesshomaru looked up from the document on his desk.

"Hagoromo Gitsune was killed. There is a new Lord of Pandemonium."

"Hn. I assume you came here with information pertaining to the new Lord?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said, approaching the inuyoukai laying a stack of papers in front of him.

Sesshomaru quickly rifled through them.

"There is not much information for an event that happened this long ago," he remarked, clearly suggesting there should be more.

The servant bow instantly.

"Unfortunately so, my Lord. We have already informed our sources to gather information."

He scoffed, waving his hand dismissing him.

Rising to his feet, he walked to the nearby window that overlooked the gardens. Casting an indifferent eye to the papers, he ran the information over in his head.

_Nurarihyon, an ayakashi with a Night Parade of a Hundred Demon, leading the Nura Clan. After defeating Hagoromo Gitsune two months ago,, he departed for Edo where he owns a mansion on the outskirts on the city. According to an unreputable source, he had the assistance of Keikain Hidemoto, the 13th head of the Omyoji in defeating Hagoromo Gitsune, and was supposedly invited to their house for celebration. The Nura Clan is comprised of Gyuki of Mt. Nejireme, Karasu-Tengu, Setsura the Yuki-Onna…._

He returned his attention to the garden and it's new occupant, loosely discarding the report.

"At least, I did not waste my time dispatching the one so easily defeated by a mere ayakashi."

He smirked to himself before exiting the room to talk to one of his scribes.

* * *

Down in the garden, a young girl was carefully fashioning a flower crown. Once she had finished it, she gently set it down on her head, mindful of her ears. She smiled happily to herself, before leaping to her feet gracefully, a serene expression on her face. Facing an imaginary court, she extended an imaginary scepter.

"I order you to speak, traitor."

In her court, a tall powerfully built Elder groveled at her feet, pleading for mercy.

"I shall grant you none, you pathetic excuse for a youkai," she said in a cold voice much like Sesshomaru's.

"Please grant me mercy, my Lady!"

"Can you not do anything else than snivel like a pup?"

"I am deeply sorry of my actions, I was wrong, please forgive me!"

"Forgive you?" Her tone and look would have killed a lesser youkai, but nonetheless they struck fear in the heart of the imaginary youkai.

"For the death of my pack? For disobeying the orders of your Lord? Forgive you of leaving my mother at the gates of her home, screaming for help, until the Lord returned and tore them from their hinges?"

Her laugh rang clear and loud through the empty garden, but those before her in her courts flinched and trembled.

"Crush his throat, tear out his tongue. Break his fingers and toes, let him suffer before you kill him," she ordered before she turned her back to the panicked cries on the once proud inuyoukai.

Opening her eyes, she was once more in the beautiful gardens' of her home. Running to a nearby bench, she was again an innocent child.

Sprawling herself on the cold stone, she looked to the sky to watch the cloud's passage. As she relaxed, she couldn't help but wonder at the stories the servants told her. About that woman they wished she would grow up to be like.

Her named was spoken with awe, respect and a tinge of sadness. Many times had she asked her nanny, a wolf youkai by the name of Chiyo, to tell her a story of the Lady of the West. And she had. She had once been her waiting woman so she was personally acquainted with her.

The Lady was kind, brave and was well educated. During the war, she implemented several strategies they had never expected to work, yet they always managed to pull it off. Her training of the troops were strange, setting men into groups that ate, slept and fought together. Yet, the efficiency of the scouts and foot soldiers increased dramatically.

Though she was all these things, Chiyo spoke of a clumsy, spitfire who was different from everyone around her. She was kind to the servants and disliked the nobles of the court she ruled over. Those that insulted her and her pack were calmly ignore, yet when one of the females attempted to strike her son, she was purified into ashes.

She especially loved that story because Chiyo said the woman didn't even acknowledge her, didn't even move. The instant the youkai had raised her claws aiming for her son's head, a burst of light and ashes scattered the floor. She then continued her conversation with a friend and walked out of the room.

The sound of the grass shifting jarred her out of her dreams. Sitting up, she didn't have time to dodge the hard blow to her head and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened. Without a word to the Elder who was speaking to him, he vanished in a ball of light.

The child who had been playing in the garden was gone. Her aura, her scent, her presence disappearing in an instant.

He pulsed his youkai sending a message to his general, a kitsune by the name of Masaru, to follow. He arrived at the garden in seconds, his general shortly after.

He lifted his lips in a snarl as he realized who took what was his.

"The prisoner escaped half an hour ago. I've punished the fool responsible."

Sesshomaru didn't spare him a glance, his eyes roaming the spot where the girl's scent lingered.

"Edo. A mansion on the outskirts of the city."

He stilled, cutting a glance to Masaru.

"Apparently, the prisoner was a member of the Hyakki Yokou of the new Lord of Pandemonium," he said, his tone hinting at disbelief.

"Masaru."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Inform the Elder this Sesshomaru has other matters to attend to."

"Understood," the kitsune bowed and turned to leave.

"Masaru."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Send a messenger to Totosai. This Sesshomaru will have need of his sword sharpening skills."

A feral grin spread across Masaru's face.

"It shall be done, my Lord."

* * *

**A/N Oooo, someone's gonna get it... Sesshomaru does not share what he claims as his. I wonder who the poor sod will be on the edge of Sesshomaru's blade will be?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are wanted: reward, acknowledgement in the next chapter(s).**


	24. Chapter 24

_I did it, I did it! I really did it! The Great Lady would be so proud of me!_

Those thoughts repeated themselves over in the head of a youkai flying through the skies, a bundle thrown over his shoulder.

_With this power that man gifted me with, I will leave this at that man's house and he will be destroyed when Sesshomaru comes looking for what is his!_

Presently, Edo came into his sight, followed soon after by the walled mansion set back on a hill. He could sense a great many ayakashi, youkai and demons within it's sprawling grounds.

He giggled to himself, and headed towards the house, his plan almost complete.

* * *

In a field a short ways away from the mansion, Yohime was making a flower crown. Idly, as she threaded the stems together, she wondered how many children Rin and Kohaku had. She smiled as she remembered teaching this to the girl so many years ago.

"Yohome-sama?"

Feeling the icy aura of a Yuki-Onna, she glanced over her shoudler.

"Setsura, how many times have I asked you to call me simply 'Yohime'?"

The Yuki-Onna scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Whether I like it or not, you are the wife of Nurarihyon-sama, so I will address you by your title."

She sighed, slumping down slightly. But then a fantastic idea entered her mind and she brightened.

"Setsura, would you freeze these flower for me?"

Rolling her eyes and mumbling about how she never gave her permission to call her by her first name, she nonetheless did as asked.

She was surprised when Yohime settled it on her head.

"All hail to Setsura, Queen of the North!"

Leaning back, she admired her work, but before she could say as much, a hostile aura dripping with a corrosive darkness pierced her heart. Clutching her hand to her chest, she sunk to her knees gasping for breath.

"Yohime-sama!"

She choked, pulling her senses as inward as possible.

_Not since Naraku have I felt one such as this! Hagoromo Gitsune's reeked of malice, blood and such, but this! This is of someone not in their sane mind!_

"Yohime-sama!"

"I'm fine! Just give me a minute to adjust."

She relaxed slightly at the coldness that followed Setsura's hands as she checked her for injuries. Taking in deep breaths, she slipping into a state of semi-meditation. She pulled memories of a similar aura she fought long ago, and her reiki fortified itself. She opened her eyes, settling on the panicked face of the Yuki-Onna.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I just had to remind my reiki of something. Let's head back to the house!"

* * *

Nurarihyon swore under his breath. Today was the day he was going to spend with Yohime, as he had taken care of his business in the morning. It was the late afternoon and this upstart youkai had appeared out of nowhere, brazenly charging into his home. After running about in his house for a good hour, he had left the grounds and took off dripping blood.

He was currently chasing him towards the ocean, marveling at his ability to run that fast while wounded.

The youkai swerved left almost tripping at the speed which he did, Nurarihyon following closely behind. Gyuki, Hitotsume, Karasu-Tengu and most of his Hyakki Yokou were chasing after him. The only reason they hadn't caught him yet, was Nurarihyon wanted a quiet place to slaughter him for intruding on his home life.

Another turn to the right and he'll be boxed in. Nowhere to run.

As the though finished in his mind, said youkai indeed turned right, running into the others of his Hyakki Yokou. He quickly tried to change directions.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Nurarihyon asked smoothly, "After all the trouble I've gone to prepare a proper welcome into my town."

The youkai turned to face him, giving him a good look at his features.

Grey skin, hollowed out cheeks, sunken eyes that shone with madness. A dark aura was swirling around his legs, offering an explanation as to the spend he had used.

"Tch, you make me feel bad."

He threw back his head, maniacal laughter ringing in the salty air.

"You'll never make it! Oh! The joy! Those who killed the Great Fox for the sake of a woman! You'll never make it!"

Nurarihyon's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he hefted Nenekirimaru, but before he could strike the youkai spoke once more.

"For robbing her of her dearest desire, I will rob you of the one you obtained! For the Lord of the Western Lands spares no one, be it man, woman or child if they take what is his!"

Those around him stiffen and their Fear was made visible in anger.

Nura swung his sword, separating his head from his body, before running off.

"Gyuki! Make sure that scum doesn't have anything left to be remembered by!"

He was out of sight as the last word left his lips, his Hyakki Yokou trailing in his wake.

* * *

"Hime-sama!"

"Yohime-sama!"

"Yohime!"

The constant calling of her name associated with 'sama' was getting on her nerves.

"Be _quiet_ for a second, will you?! And for goodness' sake, drop the 'sama'!"

At her shout, everyone fell silent. Nodding firmly, she addressed Hihi who was the only upper ayakashi she could sense in the mansion.

"What happened?"

"A youkai came from the sky, carrying something. He ran around the house and then he left," he explained shortly.

Her brow furrowed.

"Was he carrying the bundle when he left, as well?"

To that question, several demons piped up, saying the youkai left empty handed.

"Tch. That means he left something behind. I'll try to find it, just give me a second."

Folding her legs, she sat on the floor in the lotus position. She clapped her hand together sending out a pulse.

Those gathered stilled, but one whispered to another.

"What is she doing?"

"Idiot! If someone left something behind, it's going to be under a seal so we don't sense it! She can find it if she concentrates!"

They fell silent at Yuki-Onna's glare.

Yohime's eyes popped open and she lurched to her feet, tripping over the hem of her hakamas. Luckily, Hihi caught her.

Dashing down a hallway, a 'thank you' was almost lost in her hurry. Throwing back door after door, she came to one of Nura's room, ayakashi crowding at her back, Setsura and Hihi at her shoulders.

There, in the middle of the room was a heavy cloth, wrapped around something. Taking a step forward, she cautiously approached the object. Before she could take advance farther, the sound of ripping and the movement had Setsura and Hihi shoving her behind them, taking a defensive stance.

As it was still late afternoon, there was sunlight streaming into the room making it clear to see.

And Yohime clearly saw the black puppy ears that emerged from the head of the cloth.

"Stand down."

Both ayakashi turned to look at her.

"Yo-"

"I said, _stand down_."

Not waiting for them to move aside, she nimbly stepped past them staring at the child who was cutting themselves out of their confinement.

Long, thick, black hair swung around revealing pale skin, expressive gold eyes followed by a small clawed hand.

Yohime could not believe what stood before her eyes.

* * *

**A/N DUH DUH DUUNN Go me! I'm awesome and I know it, booya! Welcome to the wonderful world of Cliffhangers! Mwahaha!**

**Thank you reading!**

**Reviews are the frosting to my cake! O.O *drool***


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru landed in front of the seemingly empty mansion. He could easily sense the many ayakashi, youkai and demons, though mostly lower level, gathered in one spot.

His eyes swirled with red as he felt who they were gathered around. He jumped over the walls and in a blink of an eye was inside the receiving room. Following the lingering trails of an aura, keeping one first and foremost, he caught sight of a crowd.

He stopped, a smirk coming to his face.

Those gathered turned as if one at the surge of bloodlust pouring from the very frightening inuyoukai who stood _way, way, waaaaay_ too close for comfort. He held up his hand, he claw lengthening and sharpening, and brought it down aiming for heads.

A spear formed of ice blocked his claws.

_No matter. They'll die later rather than sooner._

He jumped back, he pulled out Tetsuaiga, raising it over his head. Only, it didn't transform. Before he could puzzle over such an oddity, a voice cut through the screams and chaos.

"Setsura, get away from him!" His eyes narrowed at the sound of the feminine voice, but the next words had him frozen in shock.

"Sesshomaru, w_hat do you think you're doing attempting to kill my pack?_"

There was only one person, _one human female_, in the world who would dare speak to him as that.

_That's impossible._

Yet marching towards him, an angry expression on her face, was a familiarly dressed woman.

His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. He lowered the rusty katana, focusing on the impossible woman in front of his eyes.

"Kagome?"

He flinched as she raised a reiki infused finger and poked him in the chest.

"Well! How _nice_ to see you remembered me! Gone almost a hundred years and no 'Welcome back', no 'here is the family you've never met' not even a 'miko'."

She mimicked his voice as she said the greetings.

"No, instead you come barging in here and try to kill my pack and have the nerve to- to- to…"

Her voice trailed off as tears filled her brown eyes..

Sesshomaru signed, and sheathed the sword she had caught sight of. He placed a hand on her head, patting her gently.

"I am sorry, Imoto. It was my fault."

His gentle tone contrasted with the death glare he sent to the ayakashi who were staring in shock at them.

"That stupid hanyo," she whispered in a choked voice, "he goes off and dies when I'm no-"

"Do _not_ insult my father, _human!_"

Yohime whirled around, forcing Sesshomaru to remove his hand, locking on to the furious inu-hanyo baring her fangs at her from the room.

Without second though, she shoved through Setsura and Hihi, racing towards the little girl whose aura with consumed with anger.

Ignoring the upraised hands tipped with shard claws, she fell to her knees and hugged the pup tightly. She snarled at the woman and attempted stab her with her claws.

"Maemi!"

She froze at the sound of her Uncle's voice, her anger giving way to confusion. She then caught the words coming from the woman's mouth.  
"Inuyasha's precious daughter. His beautiful precious little girl. I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I never should have stayed away this long! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maemi began to tremble. Her uncle wasn't one you wanted to hug, though she did so when she was younger. Chiyo was the closest thing to a mother she had, but she never talked about her father to anyone. Yet this woman was hugging as if her life depended on it.

She had grown up hearing the Elders badmouth her father and her mother, calling Sesshomaru weak for allowing them to live at the palace.

Naturally, they did this out of his hearing range, but Maemi heard. Maemi always heard. Her father had died 30 years ago on the day of her birth. He was 320 years old. Yet this human woman was speaking as if he had been a friend.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small voice.

The woman pulled back and looked at her with tear filled brown eyes.

"I have many names."

_She has many names, Maemi._

"I am called 'Yohime', now a days."

_That Great Lady was called Miko no Mao._

"Miko no Mao."

_Shikon no Miko._

"Shikon no Miko."

_Lady of the Western Lands._

"Lady of the Western Lands."

But to us who knew and loved her, she was simply…

"Kagome."

* * *

Nura didn't wait for the gates to open, he simply sailed over the wall. He located Yohime's aura and sprinted for her.

He came to the room she liked to call 'the tea room' and slide the door back.

"Nura! You're home early! Come in, I want to you met my family."

Nurarihyon blinked in shock as the rest of his executives caught up, their jaws dropping in shock.

There, calmly sitting drinking tea, was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Kagome, I assume this is Nurarihyon Lord of Pandemonium?"

Turning to stare at his wife, an inu-hanyo who was about 6 in human terms was curled on her lap, Yohime stroking her hair.

"Yes, also behind him is his Hyakki Yokou. And it's not Kagome, it's Yohime."

"Hn. I only have one imoto and her name is Kagome."

Yohime rolled her eyes.

"I was Rin and Shippo's mother, both whom acknowledge you as their father, well Shippo didn't exactly. Rin married Kohaku, my sister's brother and that makes me…"

"My imoto."

She leveled a frigid glare at him.

"Though Rin and Kohaku would be delighted to hear of your return."

Yohime froze.

"What?"

Sesshomaru sighed dramatically.

"Did you really expect this Sesshomaru to lose his daughter to death once more? It was a simple matter to bind Rin's life to this Sesshomaru. Naturally, death would not be allowed to take Rin's happiness so Kohaku's life was tied to hers."

Before Yohime could form a response, Nurarihyon dismissed his subordinates and took a seat next to her.

Sesshomaru followed his every move, his eyes lingering over the ring on his hand.

Yohime glanced behind them.

Sesshomaru was looking every inch the 'Killing Perfection' and Nurarihyon appeared to be relaxed, but the look gleaming in his eyes said otherwise.

"Kagome, a-"

"No. Not unless Nura comes with me. As he is my husband, you should address that question to him."

He shifted his head to look at her.

"Kagome-"

"Sesshomaru."

His look was slowly turning into a glare. But then he paused. And then…

_He smiled._

Yohime yelped, startling Maemi awake, who slid off her lap as she leapt behind Nurarihyon. Frowning, she turned to see what had scared her so badly.

_Gee, I thought she was supposed to be a brave wo-_

Sesshomaru smiled pleasantly at her.

* * *

Nura glanced back to stare at the two females huddled together behind him. Turning to raise an eyebrow at the inuyoukai, who was still smiling pleasantly, he was confused as to what had scared them.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru purred, "are you quite certain you do not wish to see your family, who grew up hearing stories of yourself? Are you sure you do not wish to see your children, your grandchildren and the sons and daughters of your sister and brother?"

A fist clutched the back of Nurarihyon's haroi.

"Well," he said easily, "if Yohime wants to come and visit, I can leave Gyuki in charge for a week or two."

Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Then, we'll leave in the morning."

"Yuki-Onna will show you to your room."

Said youkai slid back the door, on her knees.

"If you will follow me."

The instant the door shut, Nurarihyon was tackled from behind. His back hit the wood as Yohime grabbed him by his shoulders.

"How were you able to look at him?!"

She hissed, Maemi nodding vigorously over her shoulder.

His lip curled slightly.

"What? He was just smiling."

They both flinched.

"_That's not natural!_"

"Ho? Is that so?"

"Yes! I don't care how much time has passed, or what the heck happened to him in the year he was missing, but _Sesshomaru smiling_ is something that shaves decades off my life!"

She slumped back falling to his side, cuddling the small pup in her arms.

"All my life I was told of the Great Lady. I thought she would be able to look at Uncle Sesshomaru when he smiled!"

Yohime laughed nervously.

"Yeah, little one, I faced down Naraku and hoards of ayakashi, youkai and demons who wanted to eat me, rape me, kill me and I stood tall through it all. Sesshomaru smiles at me and I see my life flash before my eyes! Compared to that smile, the Elders are misbehaving puppies!"

She moaned.

"Gods! That's how I managed to hold out against them too! Pretend Sesshomaru would smile at me and everything seems less scary!"

She stopped talking as the small body she was cuddling, stiffened.

Yohime drew in her breath. Quickly sitting up, she abandoned the playful mood and turned serious.

"Maemi. When Sesshomaru said it was his fault Inuyasha died, what did he mean?"

Averting her eyes, the child didn't answer.

Her features contorted in horror.

"Don't tell me the Elders-"

"It doesn't matter," Maemi said harshly.

Yohime didn't speak. And when she glanced up to her, her attention was fixed on the ayakashi with the amber eyes and two-toned hair.

They were exchanging looks.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now," she said in a light tone, "Would you like to help me prepare for our visit? I'm sure Maru-chan has kept my rooms in order?"

Maemi's mouth dropped, horror contorting her pretty features.

"_Maru-chan?_"

She choked out.

Yohime nodded absently.

"Yes, Maru-chan told me he'd keep my rooms if I ever came back. Of course, the clothes are still there, so Nura's the one who needs to bring some."

Standing, she set the shell-shocked Maemi on her feet.

"Now, go on and play. Today was Nura's free day and we're still going to spend it together before we go the West."

* * *

**A/N Maru-chan... ah... *snaps out of day dreams* Ah! I'm still in the author's note! Sorry! Uh...**

**thank you for reading...**

**Reviews are my Maru-chan! *heart***


	26. Chapter 26

**To Reviewer, Professor of Gallifrey: Y**ou're my best friend, you don't count. And no, you're chopped liver. You're also bias and would probably seriously injure anyone who said my writing sucked.

**To Guest Reviewer: T**hank you! Besides Sesshomaru/Kagome, Nurarihyon/Kagome is my favorite!

* * *

Later that night, Maemi and Sesshomaru was bedding down for the night. He had stripped down to his hakamas, laying his fluffy down for Maemi to cuddle with.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?"

At the soft voice, he turned to face his niece.

"Hn?"

"Why did Aunt Kagome leave the West?"

Sesshomaru paused.

"I do not know. After your Aunt Rin and Uncle Kohaku married, she left saying she wanted to travel. When Sango, the woman she considered her sister, died along side Miroku, I assumed she was either dead or near death. I thought perhaps she couldn't bare to see her family watch her grow old and die."

Catching the hint of uncertainty in his tone, she questioned.

"But now you think otherwise?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Tell me, what is her scent?"

"Sakura," was her immediate answer.

"And?"

"That was it. Just sakura."

She gasped.

"She's immortal?"

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, Maemi, perhaps."

* * *

Yohime stretched, as she did every morning, Nurarihyon looking on in amusement (as he also did every morning), casting a glance to the small bag containing his clothes.

"There's something I should probably tell you," Yohime said slowly.

"Ho? What is it?"

Busying herself with smoothing the covers she said very quickly.

"IwannarideonMaru-chan."

Glancing back to gauge his reaction, she was surprised to find a stunned look on his face. Deciding to rush through with why, she continued.

"First of all it only takes an hour and a half, and he's fluffy and it's really comfortable and did I mention he's fluffy?"

He looked utterly confused now.

She sighed.

"Sesshomaru is a youkai."

Ah, the light dawned on him. His lips twitched. She raised an eyebrow as he started laughing.

"What?"

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing, Yohime."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, I'm going to get Maemi and go tell Sesshomaru we're riding on him."

She quickly dressed in her sakura kimono and left the room, leaving Nura who was already clothed and ready to go.

She ran to the guest rooms, skidding to a stop outside their door, sliding it open with a quiet,

"Good morning!"

Maemi flung herself in to her arms, with a happy grin.

"Good morning, Auntie Kagome!"

She laughed and began swinging the girl around smiling brighter at her giggles.

Setting the slightly dizzy pup on her feet, she turned her smile to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning! I have come to inform you we will be riding you to the castle, as it will save time."

"No," was his immediate answer.

To which Yohime felt tears come to her eyes and began to slip down her cheeks.

"N-no? After all that I've been through, you deny me the right to fly through the skies holding my niece to me? You deny me, of all people, whom you owe a debt to, the simple pleasure of traveling with your beast once more?"

Each word sent a jab to Sesshomaru's honor, not to mention to the heart of his beast who loved her and was not afraid to show it.

His jaw clenched.

"Hn."

Her tears vanished and she threw her arms around him, glad he hadn't put on his armour yet.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru! We'll eat and then leave! Breakfast is probably ready by now!"

And she dashed out of the room, Maemi on her heels.

_Are you happy now, _Maru-chan_?_

**_Yes, as a matter of fact, I am very happy now. It has been too long since our niece and sister have flown with us._**

_Hn._

* * *

As Nurarihyon, Yohime and Maemi gathered around Sesshomaru outside the gates, their Clan looking on, Sesshomaru shifted his form. Winds beat against them, youkai rose and when it finally clamed down, there stood a massive white dog.

Yohime and Maemi ran towards him, Nura trailing slightly behind smirking as they 'ooo'ed and 'ahhh'ed and petted the great beast.

As the giant dog knelt down, Maemi and Yohime quickly climbed over him, situating themselves at the base of his neck. Nura simply gracefully leapt up, ignoring the red eyes fixated on him, settling behind his wife, pulling her into his lap, the child holding tightly to her hand.

"Okay, Maru-chan! Let's go!"

At Yohime's shout, the great beast crouched down, and with a powerful thrust, launched himself into the air. To the amazement and awe of those watching, the dog ran across the sky and soon faded behind the clouds.

* * *

**_So you're the ayakashi who claimed my Kagome._**

At the deep, slightly threatening, slightly curious voice in his head, Nura looked up, and met the red eye of the beast, who glanced at him briefly.

_I assume you are the beast of Sesshomaru?_

_**You assume correctly. That Sesshomaru has yet to come to a solid conclusion about you, but this Sesshomaru has.**_

_And what is that conclusion?_

**_She smiles and laughs. She looks at you and always find some way to touch you. Though you make that easy as you always take your place next to her._**

Nurarihyon tightened his grip around the woman in his lap.

_I know little about inuyoukai customs, but she is my mate. She is for life, and she is mine. She has claimed mine as hers, ours. I belong at her side, as she does mine._

**_Any children you have with be hanyo. They will have a choice to chose the world of their mother or their father._**

Nura turned serious, a fact the beast noticed immediately.

_There is no 'mother's world' or 'father's world'. Be they hanyo, they are mine regardless. Their path is their own to chose, and as such they can chose to continue as my heir or to go another way._

**_Hn. I have not encountered an ayakashi such as you. I am glad my Kagome has found one such as you._**

_I take it no matter what I say, she will always be 'my Kagome'?_

_**To me, Nurarihyon Lord of Pandemonium, to you she will forever more be, 'my Yohime'.**_

And thus, ayakashi and youkai's beast came to understanding. One that came about through the desire to bring happiness to the woman who had changed their lives.

* * *

"I see it! I see it! Look, Auntie Kagome!"

Yohime caught her breath at the sight of what once had been her home.

"Maru-chan! Could you slow down a bit?"

Maru obliged, and even veered slightly to circle the palace.

Cranking back her head, she looked with sparkling eyes at her husband.

"What do you think?"

Nurarihyon placed his lips at her ear to whisper.

"I think the sakura is most beautiful."

A delicate blush dusted her cheeks, and she cuddled more firmly into his chest, lacing her hand with his.

**_Would you care to go down now, Kagome?_**

At the voice the echoed in her head she smiled, and the great beast descended towards the courtyard which was rapidly filling with youkai.

Maru's front legs hit first, quickly followed by his back, absorbing most of the impact. He lowered himself to his belly and Maemi wasted to time in scurrying off.

Nurarihyon scooped up Yohime in his arms before he jumped gracefully onto the stone tiles covered the courtyard. He set her feet on the ground, and she turned, holding her arms up towards the dog. His head lowered into the arms that hugged him, paying no heed to the shocked stares of his people.

"I've missed you Maru-chan! Make sure you convince Sesshomaru to let you out once in a while to play with me!"

He huffed softly, before back away.

In a flash of light, Sesshomaru once again stood.

"My Lord!"

His general knelt in front of him.

"Masaru."

"I could not bring Totosai, as he refused to move even with the threats I issued. My apologies."

"There is no longer a need for him."

He spoke, a small smile coming to his face. He ignored the slight flinch from the kneeling kitsune. Turning, he strolled over to Kagome who was, for the most part, ignoring the hostile glares and probing gazes of the Lords and Ladies that had gathered in his short absence.

He smirked in delight at the though of how furious the Elders would be when they learned of Kagome's return.

Coming to stand at her side, the one not occupied by her new husband, he spoke in a voice that easily carried into the palace.

"Why do you not act as the traditions dictate when a Lord or Lady of the Western Lands returns after a long absence?"

Silence descended over the youkai as they puzzled to themselves at his wording, not to mention he'd only been gone a day. However, this was quickly broken by a shout.

"Mamma!"

Youkai, ayakashi and demon alike parted as a small woman, her hair streaked with a familiar silver, shot past them in a flurry of cloth.

Many were dropping to their knees as they realized exactly who the beautiful human woman standing comfortably in the courtyard was.

"Mamma!"

Yohime turned to see Rin just as she jumped, her arms out, tears flowing down her face. As their bodies collided, she felt arms clutch at her for dear life.

"Rin. My sweet little Rin."

* * *

**A/N I would apologize and say I'm sorry for skipping an update, but I was sick and therefore didn't care.**

**…**

**Okay I cared a lot, and tried to write the chapter but I couldn't write anything! I think I fell asleep while I was trying to. When I woke up, my family's all like, "Come on, we're going to look at a house!" and I'm all like, "Nooo! My readers are counting on me! I have to finish at least ONE chapter!" Needless to say, I went to go look at the house. Fell asleep on the way home and woke up in my bed, the sun shining in my window. So… **

**I'm still sick, but I did manage to post one chapter. When I get better, I'll make up for the chapters I missed. Also, we went over our internet usage and it has slowed... but the problems will be gone soon. **

**Until then, thanks for reading, **

**reviews are the Rose to my Doctor.**


	27. Chapter 27

Earlier that morning, Rin was sitting under the sakura tree, reading a book.

"Rin?"

Glancing up at her husband, she smiled.

"Good morning, Kohaku!"

He smiled back at her and sat down next to her. Closing her book, she turned to study him.

He had stopped aging at 35, yet his hair was streaked with white, and his eyes revealed his age if one bothered to look. Unlike herself, she was still as youthful as she was a century ago. Her ears were slightly pointed at the ends, and her hair was streaked with silver. Gold speckled brown eyes.

"Are you reading that book again?"

The book in question was once titled 'A Little Princess', however due to frequent use, it was well worn making the lettering slightly faded.

"Well, it is my favorite book. Mamma's anniversary is coming in a couple months as well."

Rin laid a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Kohaku, if I carry this pregnancy to term, and it's a girl, may we name her 'Kagome'?"

He smiled gently at her, the memories of her miscarriages still fresh on her heart.

"Of course. Takeshi, Sora, Katsura and Akira would be proud to have a sister bearing that name."

She laughed.

"Speaking of Takeshi, apparently he wants to visit with his children soon. I also received a letter from Sora saying he wants to court someone without her knowing of his family."

"It would be nice to see our grandchildren again."

"And Sora?"

Kohaku sighed.

"He's very much like Inuyasha. His death hit him hard. If he doesn't want this girl he's interested in to know what family he comes from, I suppose we could honor his wishes," he said staring up at the sky his second son was named after. "Do you know if she's human?"

"According to the letter, she's an ayakashi."

He nodded.

"Akira is the only one so far who shows any interest in taking a human wife."

"Katsura's not married, nor is he courting anyone."  
"Yes, but he clearly stated youkai women were power hungry gold-diggers, and human women were spineless dolls."

Rin propped her chin on her hand.

"Perhaps he will find someone. Then again, he was raised around youkai and out of our children he's the only one who curses his humanity."

"It can't be helped. Have you heard from Akira?" Kohaku asked.

"I heard from him about a year ago, on his 64th birthday. He was complaining that even though he as older than everyone, they were still treating him as if he were a young man. It made me laugh because he looks like he's 18."

"Rin-sama! Kokahu-sama!"

Both raised their heads at the servant who was approaching them

"The Lord has return with Maemi-sama!"

* * *

As Kohaku and Rin made their way around the gardens to the front of the palace, she saw the gathering youkai. Turning to her maid servant, who had joined them, she asked if she could sense anything.

"I can sense Sesshomaru-sama, Maemi-sama and two others. One, an ayakashi, the other a human."

Rin frowned.

It had been many years since her father had brought a human home, not to mention an ayakashi. She stopped at the steps, the youkai already moving aside for her. Then, then scent of sakura drifted on the wind.

Rin froze.

A gentle, comforting aura, similar to a hug, wrapped around her. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over. Not wasting a minute she dashed through the crowd, a shout escaping her lips.

"Mamma!"

The last youkai moved out of her way revealing a familiar figure dressed in her favorite kimono. The last shreds of doubt fled, at the sight of the woman standing next to Father.

"Mamma!"

Reaching her arms out, she jumped, clutching at the woman who she thought had died.

"Rin. My sweet little Rin."

Her Mamma had come home.

* * *

Yohime smiled at the man who stood in front of her a stunned expression on his much older face.

"Hello, Kohaku. Aren't you going to greet your aunt?"

He laughed softly at the words she used.

"No, in fact I was going to greet my mother-in-law."

"Well, as she's otherwise occupied, I insist you greet your aunt first."

Yohime tightened her arms around Rin and Kohaku.

"I'm so sorry I didn't return sooner," she said, tears beginning to surface, "I wasn't strong enough to stay, so I ran away. I'm so sorry about Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Hana. I'm so sorry about their children I never got to know. I'm so sorry," she choked.

"No, Mamma! No! We don't blame you at all! After everything you did, everything you gave up! It's good enough that you came back, Mamma!" Rin sobbed.

As Yohime hugged her children, her former maid servant, Chiyo yelled out.

"To the return of the Great Lady!"

A resounded cheer shook the air as Lords and Ladies, servants and rulers, male and female all cheered for the return of the Great Lady of the West.

Sesshomaru spoke a quick word in Nurarihyon's ear before a powerful youkai swept over the crowd, calling for silence.

It was ignored, however, as Yohime released Rin and Kohaku, stepping back arranging her face into one of composure. Her eyes, other the other hand, sent a message to the younger woman as she did the same.

This time the combined youkai of four swept over the gathering, quieting the people. Standing at the doors of the palace, as if they owned it, stood two females and two males. Their silver hair marked them as Silver inuyoukai, and their back robes complete with hoods marked them as Elders.

* * *

The Elders were established a thousand years ago, as the co-rulers of the lands. Their purpose was to step in, when necessary, to correct the mistakes of the Lord. Over the years, greed, pride and arrogance twisted their purpose into one of control and dominance. They were considered on equal ground to the current Lord and were not compelled to comply with his word.

* * *

Haughtily, they descended into the courtyard, disgust and contempt seen clearly on their faces.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this? Your people are raising a shout to a dead woman and you do nothing?"

It was one of the females who spoke, a moon adorning her brow.

"Further more, you have brought another human into this place. Have you no shame?"

The other spoke, two golden stripes resting on her cheeks.

Before the males could speak, Yohime stepped forward.

"How easily you claim my death, Konami, Mayumi. I would advice you to watch your tone when speaking to my brother about our people."

A booming laugh came from the male, the one whose face resembled a woman's.

"You think to fool us? You stupid human! Is this Lord Sesshomaru's attempt to run from a mating? Finding a common whore who resembles our Great Lady to play the part of the Miko no Mae?"

The last Elder stepped forward, his monotone voice ringing out.

"You will be imprisoned and executed for you crimes. If you confess-"

He was cut off up the sword of golden holy energy that was held to the throat of his fellow Elder.

"Why Gin, I never knew you thought of me like that!"

The lady Elders gasped in shock at the speed which the human had used to appear in front of him, the kimono she had always worn fluttering in the wind she had created. She was smiling and laughing, but her eyes spoke of her bloodlust.  
"As I recall, you refused to acknowledge me as the 'Great Lady' you now speak so highly of. Perhaps I should kill you for your insult to my person."

His green eyes glared into brown.

"You would not dare!"  
She took away the sword, nodding.

"Indeed I shall not, however I find a need to speak with my brother and sister-in-law. Where are they?"

"Sesshomaru is not mated, surely you knew that, Lady?"

Konami sneered.

"Oh, silly me! I should have been clearer. Where," her voiced darkened, "is my brother Inuyasha and his wife, Hana?"

Dead silence.

"Oh? Is he not here? Surely, ones such as yourselves, would know where a simple hanyo is, would you not, Elders?"

The silence stretched on. The Elders staring impassively at her, hate apparent in their eyes. Then, with a screech, the one with the gold on her cheeks, Mayumi, rushed forward raking Yohime's face with her claws.

"You scum! You human bi-"

Her back slammed against the cold, hard tiles of the courtyard, a furious miko hell-bent on drawing blood straddling her, a ball of golden holy energy gathered in her hands as crimson dripped from her cheek.

"I said, _where is Inuyasha?_"

"My Lady."

She shifted her eyes to Sesshomaru's general, Masaru.

"Speak."

"Approximately 30 years ago, on the night of the new moon, Sesshomaru was absent from the palace. The Elders were present, as they had arrived shortly after his departure. He left with orders to prepare for the arrival of Inuyasha-sama and Hana-sama. Shortly before dawn, Hana-sama stumbled to the gates screaming for help. Inuyasha-sama was being attacked just over the hill, she said. We made ready to send men after him, but Elder Gin, and Elder Daiki ordered us not to open the gates. I repeated the orders my Lord has left, but they ignored them. We were not allowed to open the gates for Hana-sama either, as the Elders conversed between themselves ignoring her screams."

He stopped as the holy energy around Yohime grew to suffocating levels.

"Continue."

Her voice held no room for anything but immediate compliance.

"The Lord returned several hours later, Inuyasha-sama's dead body in his arms. After the gates opened, Hana-sama was sent to the healers where she gave birth to Maemi-sama and shortly after, died."

"I see. Thank you, Masaru."

Turning her attention back to the defiant inuyoukai beneath her, she stared at into the cold grey eyes. Bringing her fingers in front on her mouth, she mouthed several words. Golden kanji appeared and wrapped around Mayumi, who said not a word.

Standing, Yohime shook her clothes and stood back to the haughty Elders.

"You dare attack an Elder with your str-"

"_Silence_, traitor."

Elder Gin took an involuntary step back at the look on her face and the bloodlust that was pouring from her aura.

"I am sure many of you are wondering at my appearance," she said, her voice carrying easily to those present. "To tell you the truth, the Shikon no Tama was not removed from this world, but returned to my body. I left traveling searching for the correct wish. Fifteen years ago, I made the correct wish and was changed. I am Kagome, Miko no Mae, Shikon no Miko, Mother, Aunt, Grandmother, the Great Lady of the West to those who know me as such. But to others, I am Yohime, the daughter of a nobleman in Kyoto. I answer to both names, I am as I am. When the Jewel was wished away, the gods visited me."

Elder Konami instantly pointed an accusing finger and cried in a loud voice.  
"A blasphemer! Has our Great Lady fallen so f-"

"I said, SILENCE TRAITORS."

Yohime's voice never raised it's volume, yet the golden light surrounded her, amplifying her voice. To their credit, they did not cower at the sight.

"I am a child of the gods. My desires are their desires. I speak for them, and they to me. I have only understood this when I threw away my concern for the Jewel, so I have come to punish the traitors of the West."

She stood tall, proud in front of her people, her family. Raising a palm towards the Elders, looking for all the world like kings and queens, she spoke,

"For the crime of murdering Inuyasha, his wife Hana. For bringing suffering to these lands. For abusing the power given to you by the Lord. For my revenge and by the order of This One, she who is the Great Lady, I give you death."

In a pitiful attempt to defend themselves, they raise their youkai and drew their weapons.

And then, they fell to the ground, bound in the golden kanji as Yohime has done to Mayumi.

The golden light faded, and everyone blinked as their Lady turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot I am no longer the Lady of the West! Therefore I leave their care to you."

She bowed respectfully.

"Though I should warn you, if they ever leaves these lands, they will pain a death so painful I dare not speak of it!"

She said in a scandalous tone, continuing with.

"By the way, may I and my husband be shown our room? I suddenly find myself desiring to rest."

* * *

**A/N *cough cough* I did it! *falls slowly towards the floor, catching herself on a chair* Here, you go my readers! One chapter. *cough cough* **

**To Guest Reviewer, Professor: "Which Doctor?" Is that what you said? ... WHICH DOCTOR?! ROSE TO MY DOCTOR AND YOU ASK 'Which Doctor?' OMG NOBODY MOVE, PROFESSOR LOST HER BRAIN! SOMEONE FIND IT, QUICKLY! IT'S THE TENTH DOCTOR, DAVID TENNANT _OBVIOUSLY!_**

**And if you want to head over to my profile page, I've set up a poll regarding this fiction. Please vote!**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the honey lemon tea to my sore throat.**


	28. Chapter 28

At Yohime's announcement, Rin turned to the ayakashi who was calmly standing next to her Father. With a critical gaze, she took in his amber eyes, two-toned hair, and tall stature. She smiled and bowed in greeting, ignoring as the Elders were dragged away to the dungeons.

"Hello, I'm Rin."

"Nurarihyon," he said in a smooth baritone voice.

Her smiled widened.

"Lord of Pandemonium?"

His lip curled up, much like her father's when he was amused.

"Yes."

"Father never did like that fox. She had the nerve to claim to be the Master of all Spirits."

He chuckled.

"I take it he paid her a visit?"

Rin nodded seriously.

"Oh yes. A purely social visit to go welcome his 'master'."

They both laughed.

"Ah, this is my husband Kohaku," she introduced them, giggling to herself at the serious looks that were exchanged.

Rin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go rescue Masaru from Mamma," she said eyes landing on Yohime talking furiously with the slowly retreating general, the wound on her cheek already gone.

"Nurarihyon, thank you. Mamma is much happier than I've seen her in a long while."

With that, she quickly made her way to her mother, leaving ayakashi and human to themselves.

"I assume she's told you?"

Glancing at the man with an unreadable look swirling in his eyes, he inclined his head.

"She skimmed over the war and the search for Naraku, but yes. She's told me."

"And?"

Nura didn't speak for a moment, his eyes going to Yohime who was being restrained by Rin, as the kitsune began his escape.

"I can easily guess what she did. She shouldered everything, buried her pain and suffering to look after her children. Throwing herself into one thing after another to avoided facing up to it."

"There was one who she would talk to."

His gaze returned to Kohaku as he spoke softly.

"Sango was my sister, who died about 40 years ago. She and Kagome would talk about everything, and Sango could relate to most of it even more so than her."

He sighed heavily.

"And then, when Miroku married her, Kagome decided she didn't need to burden them with her problems any longer. As you said, she threw herself into training to be a good miko. Then Sesshomaru came for her, a couple years after that the war began."

"Nura!"

Both men turned towards the name, as Yohime motioned them to come as she stood on the steps leading to the front door.

"My Lady Mother is summoning us, Nurarihyon."

"So it would seem."

And with that, both men came to take their places at the side of their wives, Sesshomaru opening the great stone doors, and leading them into his palace.

* * *

**A/N My beloved readers! I'm cured! *cough* Well, close enough. However, I have run into another problem, my internet has slowed waaay down, so much I can't even read 1/2 Prince 65, Bleach or Naruto! *wails* This chapter is also horrible! Like disturbingly so! *sob***

**Moving on, I've set up a poll regarding this fiction, so please head over to my profile page to vote! This notification will be present in every chapter until the completion of this fic.**

**To Guest Reviewer, nana: Thank you! I try to update at least once a day.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the Doctor to my T.A.R.D.I.S..**


	29. Chapter 29

**Royiah:** Thank you! *blushes* I'm so glad you like this fic! And lucky for you, here's another chapter!

* * *

Yohime gasped as she took in the foyer of her once home.

"Sesshomaru! You've redecorated!"

The paintings she had hung were gone, and the trees she had planted were missing. The paintings she had hung were of her family. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hana, Rin, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo and her. After Sesshomaru had vanished, she hung paintings of nature and those of a great white dog frolicking in a meadow with a child.

Now, the flag of the West hung on the arch, and silk in the West's colors draped over the stone.

"I don't like it. Where are my paintings?"

"Mamma, Father had them moved to the family wing. He set up a living room and hung the pictures there. Your trees were moved to the indoor garden, and your favorite one was moved to your room."

Rin leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Father also placed those wonderful pictures of Maru-chan playing in his room."

The two women giggled together, much to the amusement of Nurarihyon.

"Kagome-chan!"

Yohime broke into a run at the sight of a pretty woman sporting a wolf's tail.

"Chiyo! Oof-"

Whatever she was going to say was swallowed up in the huge hug the woman gave her, who then began to swing her in circles, her green eyes sparkling.

"Kagome-chan! You're not dead! I'm so happy!"

Then, catching sight of Maemi a short distance away, she refocused her attention.

"Maemi-chan! Do you know who this is?"

The girl nodded eagerly.

Chiyo stopped suddenly, releasing Yohime from her grip, bringing her hands up to grip her thick black hair.

"I have to go tell our pack! Koga and Ayame would want to hear of their sister's return!"

Then, she gasped paling. She locked eyes with Yohime and grabbed her shoulders.

"They're gonna make you mate Sesshomaru-sama!" She wailed, shaking the confused woman.

"You have to be mated to a strong powerful youkai so that they can force you to help! Sesshomaru-sama is the most powerful, so they're going to scheme to force you to mate him!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"Chiyo, I'm married to the Lord of Pandemonium. They can't make me mate Sesshomaru."

A huge smile once again lit up her face, her tears magically disappearing. Yohime stumbled forward as Chiyo shot across the room to land in front of Nurarihyon.

"Hmm. Quite handsome, power levels comparable to Sesshomaru-sama's, to a certain extent, though not fully matured, also like Sesshomaru-sama's."

She gave a thumbs up to Yohime before nodding emphatically.

"I approve!"

She chirped, shaking in excitement before leaping off the ground.

"I can't wait until the pack hears about this! Our sister is alive and married!"

Grabbing Yohime and Nurarihyon's hands, she pulled them to stand side by side.

"You'll make sure adorable babies!"

He smirked.

She blushed.

And Maemi stretched up to whisper in Rin's ear, awe coating her tone.

"I've never seen Chiyo act like this."

Rin grinned.

"Neither have I."

* * *

Yohime fell face first onto the raised futon, not bothering to glare at her chuckling husband.

"Not funny."

The words were muffled against the gorgeous blue covers.

"It took you an hour just to get to this place, from all the youkai and ayakashi who wanted to welcome you back," he said, glancing around the rooms.

Decorated in dark blues and silver with sakura trees planted inside, it gave of the vibe of a moonlit night. The subtle hum of faint power provided the etherworld glow to the room, matched with Yohime, whose hair was cascading down her back, Nurarihyon felt as if he was in the presence of a goddess.

That affect was not diminished by the woman's grumblings.

Standing within reach of her, Nura slid his arms along her body, and threaded a hand through her hair. Leaning down, he pressed his body firmly against hers, placing his lips at her throat.

"I think that's amusing, my Yohime."

The sound she made, suspiciously resembling a purr, was one he always enjoyed to hear. His wife was something like a cat, an oddity considering her involvement with dogs.

The sudden knocking at the door startled her.

"My Lady? Your son was spotted along the borders, he will be here shortly."

Nurarihyon didn't wait for his wife to move, he simply scooped her up into his arms.

"Tch. Well, let's go see this son of yours."

Her hands slid around his neck and she hugged him.

"Thank you, Nura!"

He raised his arms so he could stare into her eyes.

"Consider it practice for our children."

Exiting the room, he noticed once again how pretty Yohime was when she was embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N OH MY GOSH. I didn't update yesterday. I'M SORRY! *hides* I have an excuse! I swear it's a good one!**

**I had this totally weird and awesome dream, so I decided to write a book on it. Mwahaha! I highly doubt it will ever get published, so I'll just post it online somewhere if I find the time to write it. **

**EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE.**

**Hmmm… I think that's it… *waves to catch the attention of the readers* Oh, someone asked me why I didn't reply to reviews when I updated. That is not a bad idea, and every review will now be replied to on the fiction. Those who favorited and followed will get a Page of Acknowledgement somewhere along the line, depending on how long this fic is.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the iceberg to my Titanic. **


	30. Chapter 30

**riridreaheart:** Isn't? *grin* I was aiming for fluffy… not Sesshomaru-fuffy, but normal fluffy.

**Halley Vanaria:** Yay! Yes, Shippo's coming! *whispering* If so, Shippo will be the first to know. Thank you for being my most faithful reviewer!

**Professor of Gallifrey:** I love you too! Except for, you know, when I hate you and want to kill you, but you are wrong. There is no 'Titanic' without the 'iceberg', so deal with it.

* * *

Shippo had been in the youkai village that was nearest to the castle, when he saw Sesshomaru running across the sky. He froze in his dealings with the blacksmith when a vaguely familiar faint aura caressed his almost automatically, even with this distance.

"Shiro!"

Yelling out for one of his men, a new recruit he was training, he appeared in an instant his tail curling around his waist.

"What-"

Before he could ask, his commander had laid heavy hands on his shoulder.

"I have to go to the palace, get back to the others, tell them my mother's returned and they're invited to come see her."

Hiding his disbelief, he didn't quite put together the 'going to the palace' and 'my mother's returned', though this was probably due to the fact as he was new, he didn't know of Shippo's past.

"Just a minute, Commander, I'm sure you can wait-"

He snapped his mouth shut at the shift in personality, the normally smiling kitsune leveling a look that with his eyes alone promised a painful death.  
"Did you not hear what I said, Shiro?"

He didn't bother to answer him, as the next second he was gone.

Willing his knees not to shake, he slowly turned and began walking back to the band of soldiers that awaited him.

* * *

Although Shippo was fast, he was no where near as fast as Sesshomaru in his true form fast. A smile came to his face when he remembered his okaa-san had always called the beast part of him, 'Maru-chan'. A feel of excitement and desperation slowly crept into him.

Over the last century, Shippo had been made the Commander of a group of soldiers for hire. They were hired to kill demons plaguing villages, participate in wars, sometimes even a rescue squad.

Due to Shippo's upbringing, he was well versed in courts affairs, demon and human etiquette, and could read and write. Kagome had even taught him how to read and speak the language called 'English'.

Word of the group comprised of mostly of kitsune, spread throughout the Four Lands. Soon, their notoriety grew, and flourished under Shippo's leadership. Only the original members knew of his past, as the others simply assumed he held an alliance with the West as he refused any work that would harm those who lived under that flag.

As he ran, he cursed under his breath that it would be at least an hour more before he could reach the palace. Though he felt the signatures of several border watchers, he knew Sesshomaru would be shortly informed to his coming.

"Oi! Commander-san-yo!"

Slowing his pace slightly, his second quickly appeared at his side. Black hair, tied in a high ponytail, green eyes and an ever scowling face, coupled with his knack for quickly getting from one place to another, this was Ren.

"What's all this than? Poor Shiro was looking rather pale," he drawled in a low tone, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm heading to the palace. Shiro told me I should 'wait'."

"Ara? The palace? What, you think they're actually gonna let someone like you in?"

Shippo sniggered.

Not only were they going to let 'someone like him in' but they were going to bow and proceed to call him 'Lord Shippo' and 'Shippo-sama' and inform him his Honorable Mother, the Great Lady has returned.

Ren had replaced his former second who, surprisingly, settled down with a woman they had rescued about twenty years prior. Not only was Ren trained in the use of most weapons, but he could also pry the most information out of the village folk with the way he spoke. While Shippo's third had been furious over his 'demotion' he quickly grew to respect the kitsune.

"Well? Are we breaking in, Commander-san-yo?"

"Knowing how much you enjoy such things, sorry, but I'm going to walk right in and have everyone bow to me."

At Ren's laughter, Shippo suppressed a grin because he had just told him exactly how things were going to go.

* * *

When they arrived at the gates, they were already opening, much to the surprise of Ren. Shippo ignored him and strolled past the guards (who were indeed bowing to him) and stopped in front of a high ranking kitsune wearing the colors of the West.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself, Shippo, Commander of the Band of Seven?"

The fox demanded, a threat underlying his voice.

"The only thing I have to say for myself, Masaru, General of the West is," Ren held his breath, at the what he thought was going to be some serious bloodshed, "I'm back to see my okaa-san."

He blinked, he mouth gaping open.

General Masaru turned and shouted to those gathered behind him.

"You hear that men?! This snobby little twerp is back to see his mommy!"

Masaru turned back, a smirk on his face, only to receive a hard wack on his head.

"That's not what you're supposed to say! It's not 'snobby little twerp' it's _Lord Shippo_, and it's not 'mommy', it's '_His Honorable Mother, the Great Lady_' you old man!"

Laughter broke out as the kitsune clutched his head, almost pouting at being called an 'old man'.

But he quickly straightened up and slapped Shippo on the shoulder.

"Ah, I never could get the words 'Lord Shippo' out of my mouth without laughing. The thought of that scrawny kid who attacked Lord Sesshomaru with fire-fox because he didn't speak to his okaa-san nicely, being a Lord is something I'll never get used to."

Rolling his eyes, he huffed.

"How about the fact that this scrawny kid can spar with Sesshomaru and hold his own?"

Masaru snorted.

"Mou, you're just rubbing in the fact that you couldn't beat me all those years ago."

Green eyes narrowed and glared.

"You wanna go?"

Before Masaru could answer, a feminine cry sounded from behind the crowd.

"Shippo!"

To Ren's utter shock, the whole of the courtyard filled with nobles, high ranking military, and the soldiers took a knee at the sight of a petite human woman who couldn't be even twenty years. However, he was floored at his Commander running to met the girl calling her 'okaa-san'.

* * *

**A/N Yay! I updated! And the writing went very smoothly! Sooo happy! *jumps up and down in joy* (also tomorrow is Saturday! The day Daddy makes breakfast, our family goes on a walk and Fairy Tail comes out! The episode, at least) And OMG IT'S THE 30TH CHAPTER! I'm so proud of myself!**

**EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL CONCERNING THIS FICTION ON MY PROFILE, GO VOTE**

**^.^ Yup! That's gonna be there in every author's note. Anyways, THANK YOU for reading REVIEWs are the 'Captain' to my 'Jack', whether he be 'Sparrow' or 'Harkness'.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Professor of Gallifrey:** Yes, it is awesome, and no, it's not OBVIOUSLY Harkness. *rolls eyes* It COULD be Sparrow.

* * *

As Yohime saw her son for the first time in a century, her mouth dropped.

_My son is drop-dead gorgeous._

And indeed he was.

Tall, muscled, vibrant red hair tied in a low tail that hung down his back to his knees, laughing green eyes. The curl of his lip, much like Nura's, the fine silks no doubt made from a youkai, and the two swords at his hips.

His face was that of a man's, smooth and chiseled, a scar partially hidden by his bangs, blended in with his eyebrow.

As she descended down the stairs, she lost sight of him as everyone else was much taller than her. Quickly cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, leaking some of her reiki out.

"Shippo!"

The more observant youkai noticed the pressure on their heads caused by the Great Lady's powers, and parted to make a path, dropped to one knee, others following.

She ran through and held out her arms, signaling the youkai to rise, almost tripping at the speed her son used to appear in front of her.

"Okaa-san!"

With a huge grin on his face, he swung her around, much like Chiyo, before planting a kiss on her forehead. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the slightly different features, wedding ring, and happy light in her eyes.

For the first time since he was a child, he felt tears pricking his eyes, as he stared into the already wet eyes of his long-lost okaa-san.

Reaching around her shoulders, he pulled her to her and buried his nose in her hair. Sakura, the tingle of lightening from her powers, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Chiyo they were all there.

And the smell of an ayakashi who had claimed her as his.

Shippo was raised by Kagome for a decade so he had human tenancies, but he had been trained in the ways of his kind by Masaru, and the ways of nobles by Sesshomaru. Not including his weapons training, combat training or such, there was things youkai in nature that did not mix with his human acknowledge.

The one thing his senses were telling him was the woman he was hugging, was claimed. She wasn't his to protect anymore.

Yes, she was still his mother, but she belonged to someone now. That also meant he had a new Alpha. While Sesshomaru had been his up to this point, he had never thought of the inuyoukai as a father.

"I'm so happy to see you, Shippo," she said in a hoarse voice.

"I am too, okaa-san."

Pulling back, he swiped at the lone tear that had escaped and smiled knowingly at her.

"So? Where this father you got for me?"

She blushed and swatted at him, cranking her head from side to side as she did.

"Nurarihyon!"

"Hm?"

"Gah!" She startled at how close Nura was to them, and she hadn't sensed him. She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Okaa-san," he whispered in her ear, "don't tempt the man! I want to be introduced first."

Her mouth dropped open and she sputtered turning crimson.

"You! Shippo!" She growled his name as the ayakashi laughed.

Putting on a serious expression, he turned to the ayakashi who had married his mother.

"I'm Shippo."

"Nurarihyon."

They both analyzed one another. Red to blonde and black, emerald to topaz, one slightly shorter, yet both strongly built. Sighing heavily, Shippo's shoulders sank.

Worry flashed over Yohime's face.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

Shaking his head sadly, he looked at her with mournful eyes.

"Okaa-san, people aren't going to believe me when I say my mother is the Great Lady and my step-father is the Lord of Pandemonium. And they'll be even less inclined to when I say Sesshomaru is my Uncle."

Yohime missed the glance shared by them, and the nod that followed. Shippo had acknowledge Nurarihyon as his mother's husband, thus making him a step-son. He had also established his place under his mother and stepfather, while giving his approval.

"Mou! I thought this was serious!"

"Okaa-san! This is serious! Look at Ren, my second-in-command! He's floored at what he's seeing and hearing! Speaking of which, Ren! Get over here and met my mother!"

All eyes shifted to the kitsune still standing by the gates. In a flash, he was by his Commander's side.

"Ren," glazed eyes landed on his face and Shippo sniggered, "this is my mother, the former Great Lady of the Western Lands, and her husband, Nurarihyon the Lord of Pandemonium. Okaa-san, Nurarihyon, this is the Second-in-Command of the Band of Seven."

Nurarihyon only nodded, while Yohime flashed a bright smile before turning to her son.

"Band of Seven?"

He shrugged.

"I seemed like a good name at the time. There's more than seven members, actually, by now there should be around 30-40 in our ranks."

"Kitsune?"

"Nah, most of them are foxes, but there's some wolves, some hanyos and even some from Kohaku's village."

"And you're the Commander?"

He nodded.

"For about forty years now."

Yohime's eyes gleamed.

"Any children?"

Shippo smirked.

"No, my mate and I haven't had any yet."

Yohime squealed.

"I have a daughter-in-law! Tell me about her!"

Shippo's face softened.

"She's like her mother, likes to cook, sings when she bathes and gets along well with my men."

"Her mother? What's her name?"

"Her name is Mai, she has a twin, Mei, and she's the daughter of a monk and a slayer woman."

Yohime blinked.

"Sango's daughter?"

He nodded.

"You married Sango's daughter?"

"After you went for you travels, I stayed and trained under Masaru until I could hold my own against Sesshomaru. Soon after that I left for the village and about ten years later I formed the Band of Seven. We were traveling when I came across Mai and Mei slaying an ayakashi. They were nineteen years old, and I didn't recognize them at first."

Shippo chuckled.

"They pointed at me and said, 'It's Shippo!' and their scent hit me. After that they stayed with us and no matter what I said, they never left. I asked her to mate me about two years later."

"Ah! I'm so glad they're alive! I take it Mei mated a youkai as well?"

"Something like that," he hedged.

At her pointed look that clearly said, 'Tell me', he held up his hands.

"It's not my story to tell. Anyways, the others should be arriving soon, and there are some that know you."

She simply nodded.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! I go by 'Yohime' now."

"No problem, I never told them your name anyways, and those that already know you will just call you, 'Great Lady'."

Yohime smiled and linked her arms through her son's and her husband's before turning to walk back to the castle.

"I'll go speak to the head housekeeper about the feast we'll hold tonight."

Shippo nodded, before throwing over his shoulder.

"Are you going to stand there, Ren, or are you going to come and met my family?"

Ren quickly fell into step behind his Commander, still surprised that his Commander's 'family' consisted of Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and the newly crowned Lord of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon.

* * *

**A/N SANGO'S DAUGHTER! Isn't that brilliant? I think it's brilliant! *dances happily* **

**OMG THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE, WHO PUT THAT THERE?! Oh, I did. No matter. GO FORTH UNTIL THE PROFILE AND VOTE.**

**Thank y'all for reading, reviews are the cream cheese frosting to my graham crackers. . *drool***


	32. Chapter 32

**Professor of Gallifrey:** Uh… 109? She mated a youkai, plus she has some holy powers (being Miroku's daughter), and Shippo's and Mai's souls are bounded together so her life span was extended to match his. That's how mating works.

**riridreaheart:** Am so happy you love it so much! Thank you!

**Halley Vanaria:** Yay! *jumps up and down in joy* I'm glad! Thank you!

* * *

Yohime threw open the doubles doors to reveal a room not un-like the one she had made at home. There was a fireplace, pillows stacked on the floor, tables and a small library in the back. Paintings picturing the West's family lined the walls. It gave off a very homey feel.

They filed in, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Chiyo and Yohime with Nura and Shippo (Ren had declined the invitation to speak with Masaru). Before closing the door, Yohime motioned a servant.

"Is the head cook still Sayuri?"

The kitsune bobbed her head.

"Good, would you go tell her to bake some cookies?"

Bowing, she uttered a soft, "Yes, my Lady." then turning and scurrying off.

"Okaa-san?"

"Ah! I was just asking if Sayuri was still the cook here. I showed her how to make cookies, so I asked someone to bring them."

Both Rin and Shippo's faces lit up.

"What? Both of you look like you haven't had any in years!"  
"That's because we haven't!"

Both wailed in unison.

"Sayuri-san refused to make them for anyone-"

"Except you, the old hag!"  
Yohime laughed.

"I'm glad to see you both retained a childish side, even after growing up under Lord Fluffy," she added in a whisper, glancing at Sesshomaru.

Shippo leaned forward, "Oh, it was so hard, but thanks to Masaru I got by," he sniggered, watching as the inuyoukai's eyebrow twitched.

"Mamma! You know Fluffy-sama doesn't like to be called that!"

Two sets of eyes swiveled to stare dryly at her. Exchanging glances, they all burst into giggles.

_Crack_

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said his voice smooth as silk, "I was attempting to cut my claws, yet it appears the flowers were distracting me."

"Sesshomaru!"

Yohime gasped, scandalized.

"Don't take out your frustrations on the flowers! I'm sure Shippo would be delighted to spar with you."

Said kitsune's mouth dropped open and his features twisted into horror.

"What?! No!"

"Hn, I thank you for offering the use of my nephew, Imoto. Perhaps I shall accept."

The blood drained from Shippo's face.

Rin suddenly stood.

"Ah! I forgot to send a message to Akira, Katsura, Sora, Takeshi and Kiyori to tell them that their grandmother was here!"

"Calm yourself, Rin, I have already done so."

She wilted in relief.

"Of course you did, Father."

He nodded gravely.

"They should be arriving by tomorrow."

Sinking back into her seat, she glanced over at her mother who was being cuddled in the lap of her husband. However, the look on her face sent a silver of fear down her spine.

"M-Mamma?"

"I have grandchildren?"

Though the words themselves were calmly spoken, the gleam shining in the depths of her eyes was truly frightening.

Rin reached out her hand snagging on to her husband's sleeve. She laughed nervously.

"Ah, y-yes! Haha, Kohaku and I have four children, Takeshi, Sora, Katsura, and Akira," she rattled off their names quickly, "Uh, Takeshi is the only one that's married at the moment."

"Oh? At the moment?"

_Forgive me, my children!_

Sending a pleading look at her husband, he coughed and picked up where she left off.

"Our firstborn, Takeshi, mated a youkai. They have six children, twin girls and three boys. Due to Sesshomaru's blood in Rin, which was transferred to our children, they are more youkai than human. For example, when you blessed Rin with your powers, our son Sora was born with blue eyes and a distinct holy aura."

Yohime nodded.

"I see. So I have four grandchildren, two daughter-in-laws, five great-grandchildren and two nieces, who managed to survive a century. And that's not including Miroku and Sango's descendants."

She paused, glanced a Nurarihyon, came to a decision, and turned to Shippo.

"Shippo, how long have you been married?"

"Uh, about ninety years?"

"And you haven't had any children?"

Her voice was sweet and light, but Shippo (wise youkai he was) remembered the days of old when that tone was used.

In seconds, he formed a battle plan and moved to execute it.

"Well," he dropped his eyes to the floor, "when I found out all those years ago you were immortal, I decided that I would wait for you to return to have children. Luckily for me, I married Mai who idolized you so she didn't have a problem waiting. There were also several circumstances, such as our work, that had to be taken into consideration."

Peeking through his lashes he studied his mother's face. Her eyes were slightly teary and he knew his plan worked.

"I'm sorry! Please, bring your mate here! I want to see Mai again!"

He quickly stood.

"Before that, okaa-san, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh? What?"

Approaching her, he waiting until Nurarihyon nodded his head giving consent, before he buried his nose into her neck. He inhaled deeply. Pulling back Shippo nodded in satisfaction.

At Yohime's questioning look, he smirked.

"Your scent is slightly different so the other's wouldn't recognize it, so I wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

He ignored her and patted Nurarihyon's shoulder.

"Bare with it, my father."

Leaving behind confused stares, he exited the room throwing over his shoulder as he did so,

"I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy?"

* * *

**A/N Ah, well another short chapter. Well, who cares? It's Saturday!**

**...**

**Nooooo! I've failed as a writer! *sobs* It's a short chapter! **

**...**

***sneeze* Gah! Just enjoy the chapter!**

**PEOPLE THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE, WILL YA?**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the Jammy Dodgers to my escape plan.**


	33. Chapter 33

**gincitri: ***giggle* Pack instinct, ya know? Ooo, this chapter's gonna be _fun_!

**Roayiah: **Yay! OMG someone actually read the author's note! Shock! And thank you!

**riridreaheart: **I know! It's Rihan! Gah!

**Halley Vanaria: **She's pregnant?! Really?! *wink* Ah, you make me feel so much better! Thank you!

**Professor of Gallifrey: **STOP YELLING AT ME, I UPDATE FATSER THAN YOU DO SO HUSH, CHILD. YOU ALSO LEAVE EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER, I LEAVE JUST ONE AND YOU FREAK OUT. *huffs and crosses arms*

* * *

The sight that greeted the servant coming up to deliver the cookies, was one that would be told around the table, to their children, friends and family for generations to come. When the poor girl opened the door, the tray of cookies almost dropped.

The lady Rin was sobbing in the lap of her mother, who was strangling- _ahem hugging_- her husband in joy. Said husband was slowly inching towards his sword as he finally realized why everyone flinched when Sesshomaru smiled.

Chiyo, had until the point been strangely silent (perhaps sending messages to her pack), leapt up and began dancing around the room singing at the top of her lungs. The lady's husband, Kohaku was calming drinking the tea and cookies the servant had set down before fleeing- _ahem returning_- to the kitchen.

While Yohime released Nurarihyon, who had retrieved his katana, she caught sight of Sesshomaru who was slowly advancing on the couple, _still smiling_.

She, naturally, shrieked.

"SESSHOMARU! You are not allowed to come near our baby when you're _smiling!_"

Glancing down at her daughter, who was crying about having a sibling, she petted her hair and said gently.

"Yes, Rin-chan, you're going to be a big sister. Isn't that lovely?"

A flip switched and she turned from gentle hime to frightening soon-to-be mother in an instant.

"Sesshomaru," she growled, halting the lord in his tracks, "You may be Lord of the Western Lands, Maru-chan might even claim me as his own, but Nurarihyon is my husband and Alpha. What he says goes, do I make myself clear?"

His lips twitched, ever so slightly, and then his eyes bled crimson red. His stance immediately relaxed, and Yohime smiled as Maru-chan came to the surface.

Chiyo, noticing the youkai gathered, bolted out the door (no doubt due to the prank she played on the great beast that he was still holding against her).

Rin shuffled to allow Maru to come closer, Nura keeping a firm eye on him.

Maru merely nodded, showing his acceptance to his dominance over Yohime. Kneeling down he placed a clawed hand over her womb, not allow it to touch. When he spoke, it was in a dark, gentle voice, vibrating in his chest from the deeper tone.

"My little one, you have grown indeed. To be expecting a child, to start another family."

"Maru-chan, when I came to you I was a bird, too young to fly on it's own."

Yohime patted his silver head, as one would a small child.

"Now, Nurarihyon has given me a desire to fly. Before it was because someone was depending on me. Mind you, I loved both my children and second family dearly, but now it's time for me to leave the nest."

Maru sighed.

"I understand, Kagome."

Raising his crimson eyes to Nurarihyon, who was still cuddling her closely, he smiled. Yohime blinked at the genuine smile on his face. Whatever passed between the two men, she didn't know. But Maru stood and returned to his seat, going back to sleep as Sesshomaru emerged.

"I congratulate you, Imoto, may your life be filled with happiness."

She smiled.

"Well, now that's settled, I don't supposed we can eat those cookies?"

Nurarihyon drawled casually.

* * *

The servant who went up to call them to the meal, was a different one than previous (she had taken sick, poor dear). Coming into the family dining hall, Yohime broke into a smile.

"Sayuri!"

Nurarihyon's eyebrows lifted at the sight of the ayakashi who his wife had spoken of so fondly. To put it bluntly, the woman was huge. At least 6ft tall, waist length green hair, with reptilian eyes, her age could be anywhere from 30 to 50.

"Kagome-chan!"

The vastly taller ayakashi gently engulfed the much small human into a hug. Stepping back, she ran her gaze down Yohime's petite body.

"My! Don't you look lovely! And is that a ring I see?"

Her 's' was draw out into a slight _hiss_, identifying her as a member of the snake family.

"Yes, I married Nurarihyon."

In an instant, Sayuri had shifted to face him as he stood slightly behind Yohime. She took a knee, but did not bow her head.

"My lord. I did not expect to meet you here."

"There's no need to bow, I am only meeting my wife's family."

Sayuri rose to her feet fluidly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I assumed you discovered her connections and took her for your own gain? Be advised, whatever games you play, they will not work with me."

Yohime snarled ever so slightly.

"Don't assume such ridiculous things!"

Yellow-green eyes widened.

"You deny it?"

"I do!"

She spat vehemently. She took a step forward, only to have a firm hand land on her shoulder.

"Yohime, there's no need to get angry. In fact, I would be disappointed if the cook didn't threaten me as well."

She blinked, her gaze landing on Sesshomaru and the now present Shippo.

"Oh? Who was it that threatened you?"

Ignoring the underlying steel in her voice, Nura shrugged casually.

"Who didn't? They are your family, are they not? Your family had ensured you remain happy."

She relaxed, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri, but Nura had no idea who I was. He merely thought me a simple noblewoman who was a bird in a cage."

The tension and hostility in the air vanished. Sayuri's eyes curled up and she grinned, fangs sliding over her lip.

"If that's the case, I suppose dinner can be served now."

* * *

**A/N Sick. As in 'can't eating anything 'cause if I do I lose my lunch.' Cookies. Breakfast. Whatever. Ugh. Managing to write this chapter is nothing short of a miracle. Go me.**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE GO FORTH AND VOTETH.**

**Will be taking a short break. Ish. Stubborn person I am I'll probably update tomorrow. Don't expect it though. **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated and highly valued. **


	34. Chapter 34

**riridreaheart: **Ah, it's not exactly forgetting to update, it's more like I was too sick to update. *bows head* Sorry! So just like three or so chapters, and then we leave the world of Inuyasha and go to the world of Nurarihyon. Yay!

* * *

**Halley Vanaria: **Probably. Yohime is looking forward to seeing her grandchildren, and her great-grandchildren, ya know? So I'm thinking she'll be staying another three days.

* * *

**Royaih: **I love Skip-Beat! It takes forever to update, up isn't it awesome? *whisper* The reason Maru-chan is cute is because he's _fluffy_.

* * *

**Alice (guest reviewer): **I don't speak French, but I think that translates to 'more strongly'. Perhaps. But, OMG I HAVE A FRENCH REVIEWER! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Professor of Gallifrey: ***sigh* Now, darlin', don't get mad at me that my cliffhangers are awesomer than yours. And yes, I like to think it was a very fine chapter.

* * *

**monochrome noah: **No big deal, I do the same. However, someone requested that we met Kagome's family so I added it.

* * *

Dinner was eventful to say the least. Nurarihyon, since having discovered his precious Yohime was pregnant, was hovering over her. Though in a very off hand way.

Sesshomaru was sulking. Not that anyone would tell him, or even hint at it, but he was sulking.

Rin was discussing plans with Kohaku about their children's arrival tomorrow and the fact they would have to warn them about Yohime desire for great-grandchildren.

Shippo had sent Ren to gather those who wanted to see his mother, and he was informed that they would be delayed a day or two due to a job of extreme importance.

Maemi was whispering secretly with Chiyo, no doubt about the wolves who would be visiting very soon.

Though the dinner itself went smoothly, several servants were fired due to their stupidity and ignorance. There was even a noblewoman who was thrown out after she announced to the world that she refused to eat at the same table as a human whore.

What she was doing there and where ever she got the idea she would even be welcome was a mystery.

Thankfully, by the time Nura and Yohime retired of the evening, she was already tired and couldn't scold her family.

The knowing looks tossed around by the staff at the sight of Nurarihyon cradling the Great Lady as he carried her out of the room (not to mention Maemi and Chiyo's cooing), were not missed by Sesshomaru. Who promptly left for the dungeons, no doubt to kill- uh... relieve some stress.

All in all, it was a good evening.

Up in their rooms, Nura quickly dressed Yohime in her sleeping clothes, then stripped down to his hakamas before cuddling her gently to his body as he laid down on the raised futon.

"Nura?"

His eyes softened and lightened at the adorable way she said his name while she was sleepy.

"Hm?"

She yawned, displaying white teeth and a pink tongue.

"Do you think we'll have a son or daughter?"

Nura dropped a kiss on her nose as she blinked owlishly.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see."

She smiled and burrowed into his side more firmly.

"I want a son. One with your eyes."

He laughed softly.

"Then we should have a son with my eyes."

She didn't speak anymore, finally drifting off to sleep, her hand entwined with Nura's on her stomach. And she dreamed of a little boy with hair dark as night, eyes of amber, who smiled as she held him, Nurarihyon at her back.

* * *

Yohime woke to the sound of many people talking. Opening her eyes, she saw Nura was sitting up, her head on his thigh his hand stroking her hair.

"Nura?"

"Your grandchildren have arrived."

She blinked.

"Ah."

Nurarihyon glanced down surprised to find her attempting to go back to sleep. A small smile curved his lips.

"Yohime."

She whimpered softly at his tone. His tone that clearly said she had to get up.

Slowly she pushed herself up, ignoring the sudden nausea. She let her head fall on Nura's shoulder and breathed deeply in.

"Do you happen to know how long pregnancies last for humans bearing ayakashi children?"

His arms careful slid around her, lifted her up and carrying her over to a seat, setting her down gently.

"Normally for ayakashi depending on the type, they last anywhere from three to twelve months."

She hummed at the loss of body heat as Nura gathered her clothes.

"I think I'm about a month along. Since I know that I'm with child, I used some reiki to search my body. I should start showing in a couple weeks."

Her eyes opened at the touch of hands on her shoulders. A soft expression covering his face, Nura slid the fabric down to bunch at her wait. He tenderly laid a kiss on her stomach which was definitely more rounded than it had been.

Yohime's fingers slid in his hair, dragging a hand through the blonde and black locks.

"I wonder if he'll have this wild hair of yours," she murmured in a low tone.

Nura shifted his attention from her stomach to her face. Rising up he covered her mouth with his own.

After a short while, he pulled back and spoke against her lips.

"I bet he'll be a mischievous kid."

She giggled.

"Easy going and laid back, always finding amusement in everything?"

Mock anger showed on Nura's face.

"My lovely wife, is that what you think of me?" He whispered against her ear in a silky voice.

"Is it not true, my strong, handsome husband?"

He nipped at her lobe, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Bending down he kissed her stomach one more time, before raising his eyebrow at her.

"I think you should dress now, my Yohime."

She laughed at him.

"And you shouldn't? I'm more-"

She stopped with a sigh. In the few second she had taken to speak, Nurarihyon was almost dressed. Reaching for her kimono she felt happiness descend on her.

A husband, a child on the way, family coming to visit, what more could she want?

* * *

Yohime and Nurarihyon descended into the receiving room and immediately, she noticed the several people standing there. She leaded forward, hoping to catch a better glimpse, and she- in a moment of clumsiness- slipped on the stairs.

Thankfully, Nura quickly caught her and proceeded to carry her to the bottom, despite her protests. At the base of the staircase, he gently set her on her feet. She sighed and kissed his cheek before turning her attention to the people in front of her.

"Mamma."

Rin held out her hand, motioning her to take it.

As soon as Yohime's hand took hers, Rin tugged her forward and presented her family to her.

"Yohime, once the Great Lady, Kagome these are my children."

She smiled at them as they came closer when their names were called.

"Takeshi," a tall man, 40ish, strongly built, with gold brown eyes, wavy long brown hair held in a high pony tail.

"Sora," slightly shorter, 30ish, slender, bright blue eyes, long black hair braided tightly.

"Katsura," the spitting image of Kohaku, 30ish, except his features were harder.

"Akira," another one in the image of his parent, but this one was of Rin, 20ish.

The four bowed, as did Yohime, and on straightening she held out her hand to Takeshi.  
"Hello, Takeshi."

He didn't hesitate before taking her hand, an easy smile on his face.

"Hello, Grandmother."

She took a moment to memorize his aura. It was more demon than human, most likely due to his mate, yet she could detect faints hints of Sesshomaru's. He seemed to have an easy personality, yet she saw the slightly guarded way he held himself.

She gave him a bright smile and moved on to Sora.

Her breath caught and she froze, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hello, Sora," she said her voice slightly cracking.

"The hell you crying for?"

For an instant, blue eyes were gold, black hair lightened to white and an entirely different person stood before her.

His older brother slapped the back of his head, and shot a glare at him.

She laughed.

"I'm crying because you reminded me of someone."

His face sobered.

"Uncle Inuyasha?"

She nodded, then she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Sora only hesitated a moment before he returned the hug.

"He talked about you all the time, ya know."

She sniffled.

"That idiot, I'll bet he said I was clumsy and annoying."

"That and you were scary when you got angry."

She pulled back and grinned at him, wiping her tears away.

He nodded at her, and returned her grin, a slightly pointed tooth looking suspiciously like a fang poking over his lip. He's aura resembled Inuyasha's and identified him as half human, half youkai, yet not a hanyo. It was the first she had ever seen, and she was impressed.

Turning to Katsura, she almost sniggered. He stood much like Sesshomaru, the same I'd-kill-you-but-you're-not-worth-my-time expression on his face, his aura was tinted with the inuyoukai even more so than his mother. Yet, he was still human and she suspected he displayed no youkai tenancies except for increased strength.

"A pleasure to met you, Katsura."

An eyebrow twitched, and he inclined his head gracefully.

"Lady Kagome."

She winced.

"Ah, please don't call me t-"

"It's your title, is it not?"

He said in a some what cold tone.

She laughed nervously.

"Well, not anymore, I'm Yohime no-"  
"The wife of the Lord of Pandemonium, yes I know."

In the background Rin closed her eyes as if in pain.

Anger was beginning to stir in Yohime's aura, but she forced it down and smiled warmly at him, hoping to thaw the ice build up.

"Well, I would be happy if you called me Yohime or-"

His face showed a hint of irritation and disdain.

"Aren't you already happy? After all you are of the family of the most wealthiest and influential youkai, not to mention you have gathered several titles."

Both Rin and Kohaku flinched, and a small laugh that quickly turned to a cough was heard from a kitsune emerging from a neighboring room.

Katsura was not even looking at Yohime, but was fixated on the air just past her shoulder, as if she was below his notice. However, that very rapidly changed very quickly.

A small fist curled into the front of his clothes and he was jerked down to eye level with the much shorter woman, with surprising strength. A smile was firmly on her face and she looked for all the world like a gentle hime, but when his eyes met hers, a silver of fear made it's way down his spine.

"Katsura."

Her voice was sweet, and innocent, yet those who remembered exactly what this tone was used for, instinctively took a step back.

"I am your grandmother, the mother of your mother. I am your aunt, the sister of your father. I was once and will always be Miko no Mao, Shikon no Miko and the Great Lady of the Western Lands. I brought the end of a war that most said would last centuries. I gathered allies from all corners of the land and put together a treaty that stands to this day. Eventually I left to complete my quest, along the way I met many powerful youkai, ayakashi, demons and all of them are indebted to me."

Opening his mouth, Katsura tried to speak.

"Silence, you do not interrupt your betters when they're talking," her voice remained the same, yet her powers rose to the surface of her skin and hover over the man who was rapidly losing his composure.

"I am now the wife of Nurarihyon, Yohime. Physically, I am much younger than you. Mentally and spiritually I am much older. I possess knowledge beyond your comprehension and imagination, I have seen things you can scarcely believe, and I have survived through every trail been giving to me."

She dropped her act of gentleness and seemed to bore into his soul with her eyes.

"I can _see _you, Katsura. You are much like your grandfather. You hate the woman of youkai and ayakashi as they seek after power, wealth. You hate the woman of humans as you deem them cowards and weak. You curse your humanity and do not realize how unique and special you are."

The man's eyes sharpened in fury and he violently jerked away from Yohime.

"What would you know?" He spat at her.

She ignored him and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him, her aura turning soothing, comforting_, accepting._

"I told you. I've seen things you couldn't believe. I'm human, yet not. I'm an ordinary human, yet not. I thought, as you do, that there is not a place in this world I belong."

Her hand reached up to stroke his hair.

"I found my place, though it took a century, I found the place where I was accepted. Your place used to be by your family, but now you are unsure."

She paused, and he didn't speak a moment, but soon his body slumped as if the weight of the world was weighting him down.

"Demons ask if I'm human, humans ask if I'm a demon. I don't have an answer."

Yohime laughed, pulling back and somehow managing to ruffle the hair of the taller man.  
"Silly boy," she declared with a smile, "You are Katsura. Who else do you need to be?"

* * *

**A/N Cover image belongs to midnight (artist) I don't own it.**

**Surprisingly, because of my sickness, I got off school today. Therefore, there is a long chapter for my readers!**

**OMG THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFIILE, WHO KNEW?**

**I was totally shocked that people actually read the author's note, I mean, I'm usually on the last chapter with a fiction before I realize there's a note at the bottom. Ahh… anyways, I went back and edited. It's nothing much just made things flow better together.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEWS ARE THE STRINGS TO MY VIOLIN. REVIEWS ARE MY WISH ON THE JEWEL, THE INSPIRATION, THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Cute, ya say? That I wrote and posted an over 2,000 word chapter while I was sick? 'Cute' doesn't cover it, darlin'. And your cliffhangers are the ones that make people want to punch their computers, or bang their head against the desk, or flip over a table. My cliffhangers are those that people go like, "OMG I can't WAIT until the NEXT CHAPTER!"…

And perhaps flip over a table, but that's not the point.

**Royiah:**There are many things in life you must not do, and one of those is look down on your grandmother. *nods gravely*

Corn! I LOVE CORN, CORN IS ADORABLE, ALMOST AS ADORABLE AS MARU-CHAN!

*tear* You kind person, I shall feel better. I shall.

**riridreaheart: **Yup, baby! And yes, they will be returning soon. Think next two chapters or so.

**Halley Vanaria:** *laugh* Don't I always?

**Guest Reviewer, Alice: **French… As ever for strongly, I think. Ah, no matter! I think it's awesome!

**secretsrsafehir: **OMG yes! I will totally do that….just as soon as they return home.

**fallingyuki: **That was the most wonderful review I've ever received. *tear* You are so welcome!

**Morra Renae: **Well, fangirl away! There's gonna be lots more suspense, fluffies and beautiful-ness. I'm delighted you enjoyed my story!

**Guest Reviewer: ***sparkly eyes* YOU! PM ME! You are my kinda person! When you post your first chapter, if you ever get around to write it, I wanna read! *tear* OMG you read my Author's Note?

**Guest Reviewer: **Don't know if you're the same one or another person…. Either way you read my Author's Note! To me when I wasn't writing fiction, but reading them, the authors were something of a mystery to me. They were those who were above me you could say… so, in befriending them I realize they're just human. Smart, creative and brilliant humans, but humans all the same. I do try to add myself, not just in my writing, but in my notes as well. And thank you, really!

**Yoruko Rhapsoodos: **OMG, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT?! *breaks down into sobs* I don't know! *wails* I would love to write it as Otome-chan and Rihan have children, but then I want to keep it close to canon as much as possible, yet then what the heck happens with Wakana?! Rihan is my favorite character, but CANON! *sniff* I don't know what I'm going to write. I mean, either it goes canon, or some other way... Ah, well. I'll find out when the time comes to write it. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Before Yohime had a chance to met her youngest grandson, a young woman clearly a youkai, came forward leading two teenagers, and three toddlers.

She was a bat youkai, with dark skin, amethyst eyes and hair so white it had a blue tint. Yohime was immediately reminded of Shiori, a bat-hanyo she had met long ago.

"Takeshi, who is this?"

Her voice was soft and melodic, yet there was an edge of steel. Purple eyes narrowed and bore into the petite human woman who was comfortable in the presence of the most powerful youkai in Japan.

Yohime turned to Takeshi with a horrified expression.

"You have a wife?"

Slightly taken aback, he blinked.

"Uh…Kiyori?"

His mother held her hands in front of her bowed head as if apologizing.

"Takeshi, who is she?"

His mate's voice was hard, demanding an answer. Swinging a foot forward she made to move to this side, yet in a flurry of cloth, the woman was before her.

Small, yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped around the shocked youkai.

"I have a granddaughter-in-law! Grandchildren!"

The human pulled back and smiled at her, before disappearing leaving behind the small of sakura. Whirling around, she found the woman cuddling one of the children, her youngest son, Yoshimori. Her oldest twins, Tomiko and Emiko were each holding a tiny boy, confusion on their faces.

"Ah! This must be my great-grandson! Ooo, he looks so adorable!"

Kiyori flared her youkai and grabbed on to the human's wrist with the intent of breaking it, but Lord Sesshomaru intercepted her.

"Kiyori, do you not know whom this woman is?"

"Who she is in the human world matters not to me, I am youkai," she hissed savagely.

A smiled curled on the edges of the inuyoukai's mouth, displaying a flanged tooth.

"She was once known as Kagome, and I assure you, in the human world they don't know she exists," he purred delighting in the scent of fear stemming from the bat in front of him.

"Sesshomaru."

At the one word from the human, the great inuyoukai rolled his eyes and released her, stepping back.

"Kagome?"

Turning disbelieving eyes towards the _human_ woman who _couldn't _ be older than twenty, her mouth dropped.

"Impossible…"

"Oh, no, Kiyori, was it?" Yohime asked trading Yoshimori for another child with purple eyes and dark brown almost black hair.

"Name?"

"Ah, I-I'm Emiko," the twin on the right said nervously blinking purple eyes and twirling brown hair, "and Tomiko is the one with Daddy's eyes, but Mother's hair. The baby is Miroku, the one you were holding earlier was Yoshimori."

The girl on the left, smiled gently.

"This one is Kenshin, Lady Kagome."

Looking up from cooing to Miroku, she grinned.

"No need to call me that! Just call me Grandma Yohime or something like that."  
"You cannot be the Great Lady!"

At Kiyori's shriek, Yohime turned and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I cannot? That is most surprising considering I am. Ah," she nodded to herself as if she solved a puzzle, "Perhaps, it is the illusion that I am mortal?"

She ignored the astonishment and confusion covering the youkai's face.

"Well, anyway it doesn't matter. I'm back, I have grandkids, great-grandkids and in-laws!"

Kissing the nose of Miroku, thinking to herself how strange that sounded, she stroked Kenshin's cheek and pivoted to face her family.

"Rin-chan, I and my husband will be departing soon and as I assume that Shippo's family will be here at shortly, I think a feast is in order."

Rin's face fell but she nodded and shot a glance towards Chiyo, who in turn scurried off to the kitchen. Turning back, Yohime placed a kiss on the foreheads of her great-grandchildren. Stepping back she closed her eyes and spoke a blessing.

"_Of many years, decades and centuries, _

_may the light guide your path._

_May your heart never waver,_

_your soul never weaken,_

_and may you find true happiness._

_As you are of both worlds,_

_at times you might forget,_

_yet remember well,_

_the West will forever be_

_in the heart of her people._ "

The singing of Yohime's reiki and words through the room brought smiles to the faces of her first family. The power that accompanied her words were unmistakable.

Raising her eyes to the taller woman, she asked a silent question. At Kiyori's nod, she placed her fingertips at her forehead.

"_In the darkest night, _

_a light will shine._

_On the highest mountain,_

_stars will twinkle._

_In the deepest cave,_

_water flows._

_Joy cannot be truly felt,_

_unless there was first sorrow."_

Looking up, Yohime nodded. Rin's children were already blessed, though she didn't know how, and her reiki told her she didn't have any words to speak over them.

She turned to Akira, glomping the poor boy.

"You are so like your mother, yet I can tell how vastly different you are!"

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper, she spoke into his ear.

"Whoever that lucky woman is, tell her she has my blessing as well. Don't worry, I won't tell Rin-chan."

She smiled at the shocked expression, it quickly faded replaced by admiration. He bowed in a casual manner and grin stretching his lips.

"Honorable Grandma, you are truly a remarkable woman, and I doubt I will ever met one such as you for the rest of my life."

"Cheeky grandson of mine, don't you know? I am of the West, of the sky, of the Land, and of Time. There is none like me, and there never will be..." here her voice trailed off at the looks of confusion on her husband, Chiyo, Kohaku, Takeshi and wife and their children, Sora, Katsura and Akira.

She sighed.

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin must not have told them. Well, I didn't tell Nurarihyon either._

"No, you don't know. Ah well, it's not terribly important. Anyways, I find myself in need of food."

Chiyo rushed to her side, grabbing her hands.

"Ah, Kagome-chan! You must eat since you are bearing a half-ayakashi child!"

Yohime protested as Chiyo began to drag her to a nearby door she remembered lead to the family dinning room, her eyes catching sparkling amber. Her brown eyes turned pleading, and he simply smirked slightly.

_Traitor_.

Although her family did follow after her, Chiyo was allowed to forcibly lead her to her destination. Her unwillingness quickly vanished when she smelled something she had not eaten in decades.

It was _bacon._

Her step quickened and she passed the wolf, who was grinning from ear to ear, and rounding the corner she came to a sight that brought tears to her eyes.

It was an _American breakfast!_

Bacon, scrambled eggs, shredded potatoes, and biscuits!

"My lady, I hope your food met your expectations."

Sayuri bowed and straitened with a grin. Yohime lunged at the woman, wrapping her arms around the serpent and almost sobbed in her kimono.

"A goddess of the culinary arts! I am forever in your debt!"

She laughed and petting the Great Lady's head.

'Go and enjoy it, lady."

Wasting no time, she sat at the table and filled her plate, totally missing the others who came at a much slower pace.

She bit into the buttery flaky crust of a biscuit. Warmth burst into her mouth and she practically drooled. Once again, she missed the looks sent her way by the others focused solely on the food she hadn't eaten in a century.

The bacon was next, and she sobbed almost comically as she savored the flavor before moving on to the eggs.

The salted yumminess with a hint of milk, combined with the slight _crunch_ from the potatoes that had snuck their way under the bite she had taken, was absolutely divine.

Her plate was quickly cleaned, and she finally returned her attention to her companions at the table.

Kohaku and his family were eating as if this was a special treat, (which it was as the cook refused to make this kind of food for anyone other than Kagome) though Takeshi's family was slightly hesitant they quickly realized the wonderful flavors of the strange food. Sesshomaru was eating calmly as he always did, the rapid clearing of his plate the only sight of his happiness.

Nurarihyon determined if Yohime loved the strange things that much, he would introduce her to the kitchens when they returned.

A slight furrowed appeared between his eyebrows as he thought of his clan.

Gyuki would be fine taking care of business for another day, and from the message he received from the crows lately, there was no danger to his people.

Still, he desired to return in the next day, or two. He nibbled into a biscuit, marveling at the texture and taste, glancing at his wife from the corner of his eye.

Apparently, there was still a secret she kept from him and considering the closeness they had, it was surely an important one.

If she knew how to make these strange meals that tasted so good, he would have to encourage she cook for often.

A devious smirk curled his lips up at the thought of all the other things they could do in the kitchen.

Oh, how he enjoyed his wife and all her interesting surprises. He had no doubt it would be many a year before nothing she said or did surprised him.

Little did he know exactly how many years.

* * *

**A/N Four days since I updated. My break has concluded. My boy friend (friend that is a boy, I wouldn't know what to do with a boyfriend anyways. I mean what do you do with one? Stick it in a corner and kiss it once or twice?) had learned of my plan to visit my old home and a fight has been arranged between us! I'm gonna kick that sorry butt of his all around the gym! (I'm in karate, btw, so it's sparring not fight-fighting) And to do that, I must get back into shape again!**

**(Note: This is my excuse.)**

**I must also hurry back to the world of Nurarihyon, but I can't leave everyone hanging! No! Actually, wait a minute… I am the AUTHOR.**

***light dawns***

**Oh, I forgot about that… Must write more cliffhangers...**

**BUT OMG Skip-Beat! DID ANYONE read the latest chapters?! OMG! CORN KISSED HER.**

***fangirl scream***

**LOOK MAMMA, THERE'S A POLL ON THAT FUNNY PERSON'S PROFILE! Hush, dear, don't stare and it's rude to point.**

**Anyways, HONEY I'M HOME!**

**Thank YOU for reading, REVIEWs are the 'But I don't want to!' to my 'NOW'.**


	36. Chapter 36

**gincitri: **Well, actually, she mentioned she was immortal before but I don't think he quite got it. I mean, it's impossible for a human to gain immortality, unless they die and transform into an ayakashi. But, oh boy, oh boy will he be surprised! Naturally, since I have an incessant need to follow canon… well, there'll be a wait to find out exactly what happens.

**riridreaheart:**Hmm, something Nura-chan has in mind? Nah, whatever gave you that idea *wink* Thank you, for both your reviews and the time you take to tell me you love this story!

**Guest Reviewer:** I wish so badly I could have Otome have children, but then where would Wakana come in? Rikuo would be totally changed and did I mention my need to write as close to canon as possible? I mean, I wish I could write Rikuo with a sister, but how would that fit in?

**Royiah: **They'll be leaving tomorrow (story-wise). Yes I am from the South. Originally I was born in Texas, I moved several times and ended up with Georgia. 'Course then I moved to Tennessee, but that's still south. Ish. OMG, your voodoo doll worked!

CORN!

**Yoruko Rhapsoods: **You are absolutely brilliant. I mean, _seriously._ That's like totally awesome! Why the heck didn't I think of that?! You rock!

**Kimori Takahashi: **Wasn't it _awesome?!_ I was like fangirling and when the kiss~ OMG my heart stopped!

**Halley Vanaria: **Still working on that, but yup! From what I figure a half-human pregnancy lasts about 6 months. We'll say she's about a month along, so five more months left. So excited!

* * *

Yohime was finishing with her meal, when one of the soldiers who was stationed under Masaru ran in. His gaze darted around the room until it landed on Sesshomaru.

"My lord, a band of youkai are approaching the castle. General Masaru has determined they are those under Lord Shippo, and requests they be allowed to enter the gates."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to said kitsune who promptly displayed a fanged grin indicating the soldier was correct.

"They are granted permission. How long until their arrival?"

"Two hours at the least, my Lord."

"Hn."

Fisting his clawed hand against his heart, the man bowed his head and exited the room. Yohime smiled at her son.

"Have you told them anything about me, Shippo-chan?"

He shrugged and gestured vaguely with his hand.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Well, you see I spoke often of my mother, but I didn't say that she was human. Or the Great Lady, or a miko, or the fact that I was adopted. There are only a few who know that my mother was human, and even fewer that know _which_ human. Like Mai and Mei."

Yohime's face lit up.

"I almost forgot! I get to see my nieces!"

She quickly stood and darted towards the door, only she stopped dead in her tracks. Rotating her head, she glanced to Nurarihyon. Her hesitation was clear, and the ayakashi rose smoothly to his feet. Making his way around the table, he came to his woman's side and set his hand on her head.

He softly kiss her forehead, and placing his hand at the small of her back tossed a lazy smirk to the audience.

"We'll take a stroll through the gardens, send a message when they arrive."

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure! Go have fun, okaa-san, tou-san."

Yohime managed to stick her tongue out, rather immaturely too considering her age, before Nura applied gentle pressure and lead her out of the room. Walking down hallway, passing the servants (who all bowed properly) into the receiving room and out the side door, which let out into the garden adjoining the courtyard.

And there was a gorgeous sakura tree in full bloom.

Yohime caught her breath as Nurarihyon's hand lifted hers and pulled her towards him as he walked backwards. Taking a seat among the roots and petals, he tugged on her hand until she fell into his lap, his arms reaching around her to rest on her tummy.

She was flush against him, fingers splayed together and his nose in her fragrant hair.

"As much as I am happy to see my family once more, I find myself more eager to return home than I thought I would be," she spoke in a hushed voice, unwilling to break the stillness of the garden.

The wind quietly rustled the fragile flowers, a stream trickled over a small waterfall and the sound of bamboo hitting stone echoed out.

Butterflies flitted around as the birds sang their songs, and the sounds of palace life was faded to an almost inaudible hum.

"This place, in a way it is home, but it's a home of the past. One filled with memories when I was young. Now that I am older I have found that my home lies with you."

Nurarihyon's chest rumbled, either from agreement or something else entirely, she did not care. She had been surrounded by faces from her past, and she wanted some time with someone from her present.

She closed her eyes as she felt warms lips glide over her suddenly bare shoulder, that then moved on to her neck. One hand slid up her side to gather her hair and cradle her head to allow Nura access to more creamy skin.

Slender, firm fingers clenched in her hair and against the side of her head as he pulled her back to land a tender kiss on her soft mouth.

Her body sunk down, in a position that was leaning almost fully on the ayakashi behind her, his legs on either side on hers.

"My Yohime," Nurarihyon whispered possessively, his arm tightening around her stomach.

"Your Yohime," the miko answered back, eyes opening and gazing deeply into swirling amber.

A perfect pink flower drifted down in the breeze that danced through the branches of the tree, and landed on the palm of Nura's outstretched hand.

"Our child," he said a smile curving into his face.

"Our child," she repeated as their fingers laced together over the small bump, the sakura resting carefully on the top.

In that state they remained, basking in the feel of one another, their auras so vastly differnet, mingling and entwining with ease.

Gold laced with black, tanned skin to ivory, and dark brown to black and blonde.

* * *

In the passing years and centuries, after mikos, ayakashi, demons and youkai faded into myths and legends, there appeared a painting of remarkable art.

All who gaze on it couldn't not help but marvel at the vivid colors, and at the figures depicted on it's canvas.

A man and a woman sitting under a beautiful sakura tree, one gently cradling the other, hands resting on the woman's stomach indicating her condition. Flowers were bent slightly and pink petals dotting the surface as if a breeze was blowing. A garden of this state was only present of wealthy men, and the telltale structures in the far background that confirmed it.

The look of love, joy and peace portrayed on these people's faces was something that brought smiles to they that saw. And the way the woman shown with a soft light, and the man radiated a slight darkness was a clue to those who knew of the Old Days who this couple was.

Although no one knew the artist, some said he was of nobility, a ruler of lands, painting his wife.

Some said he was a cold and ruthless warrior, seeking power and frightening to come face-to-face in battle, yet this was his daughter.

Others imagined a man who loved his family dearly, and this painting was a tribute to his female family members, perhaps a sister.

Not one would quite believe who it was if they knew who had painted this work of breath-taking art. Especially with the title that brought about these speculations.

The title of the most well known painting in the world of artists.

_His, Forever More._

* * *

**A/N It's a fluff chapter. I didn't intend for it to turn out this way, but I felt it was needed. Btw, if anyone if confused about the 'Gold laced with black' it's her reiki (which are gold in color) and his Fear (which is black in color).**

**Thank you for reading, I love my readers dearly! Drop a review if you have time.**

**IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY PLEASE IGNORE THE FOLLOWING**

* * *

**To the reviewer who flamed: If you're going to review to crit my writing, feel free. Language, insults and racial slurs are _UNACCEPTABLE_. I'm a Christian, and I _will not_ tolerate my God's name taken in vain.**

**I'm aware that my writing isn't the best, I have conflicting facts, misspelled words as I've said before, feel free to PM me with suggestions. I would have sent a PM addressing this, but it was a 'Guest Review'. SERIOUSLY? You man enough to throw out words like that, insult me in such a _disgusting_ way but you don't have the guts to use your account?**

**_Pathetic, spineless coward_.**

**Normally, I wouldn't bother to waste my time with _scum_ like you, but what you said about me, my readers and my God has prompted me to reply. I write for myself and my readers, the very same readers you so crudely insulted.**

**Your review has been deleted, any other such as it will also be deleted as it's against my personal policy to waste brain cells on odious fellows like you.**

**Thank you for reading, have a nice life.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Professor of Galiifrey: **Okay, okay, you will. I hereby pronounce you Champion of Cliffhangers, the Awesomest of the Awesome etc. etc. etc.

**Guest Reviewer, Alice: No French? Thank you for reading!**

**Royiah: **Yuppers, it's very cold in the north. Lots of snow and ice… and about 3 months of summer. Well, at least in North Idaho. I went ahead and posted the last chapter because I got a nasty review. But this one is very long!

**riridreaheart: ***salutes* Yes, ma'am!

**Professor of Gallifrey:** I seem to remember asking you to ignore that part. It was no big deal, just reminding scum that they were scum.

**Martyna1: **Haha, no it's not finished yet. Think… during Rikuo's time.

**Halley Vanaria: **My! How astute you are! *smile*

**Aozora12:** Thanks! I had been looking for a good Nurarihyon fic, didn't find one, and then decided to write my own. Yes'um, Christian I am!

**Kimori Takahashi: **Naturally! Thankfully, this is a part of the Nurarihyon Universe, so I don't have to come up with an explanation. I'm only visiting the Inuyasha Universe before continuing on with Nurarihyon.

**Guest Reviewer: **Ah, you read the response to the flame, huh? *blushes* I really shouldn't have answered that… But thank you, that means a lot.

* * *

Some time later, perhaps two hours, the sound of massive gates opening drew the lovers apart.

Yohime had been bordering on sleep, while Nurarihyon was keeping a watchingful eye out (because no one was allowed to see his sleeping hime, except for him), and the loudness brought her out of her dreamscape.

"Are they here?"

"Hm, they are."

A quiet sigh.

"I suppose I should get up."

"I suppose so."

Another moment passed in which no one moved.

"I have to see my daughter-in-law nieces though."

"You have to, huh?"

More inactiveness.

"Nura…"

"What is it, Yohime?"

A smirk formed on one mouth as the other pouted.

"Nurarihyon, please help me up."

"Anything my hime asks for, I will do."

An instant later and strong arms were hoisting her into them and standing gracefully to set her down on her feet. A arm was held out, and small hand curling around it, as Nura walked towards the great stone door the separated the courtyard from the front gardens.

He easily opened it revealing the busy yard, and the gathering of people that Shippo was clearly made out talking to.

"That must be them."

"Do you see your nieces?"

Yohime didn't say anything, just continued on her way. Closer and closer they came, until she noticed Shippo's aura touch hers. She stopped, Nurarihyon at her back. A woman who greatly resembled Sango flung herself into her son arms and laughed as he swung her around.

For an instant, she could have sworn she was looking at Sango. There was even the familiar bone boomerang strapped to her back. A soft jingle drew her attention to another woman who was the perfect blend of Miroku and Sango.

One held the weapon of her father, the other of her mother. A small two-tailed cat was winding around the feet of several kitsune and one demon slayer who promptly bent down to set her on his shoulder.

Another nudge of her son's aura and she strolled forward. She came into hearing distance and the ending conversation carried to her ears.

"-I want you to meet."

"Shiro said it was your mother, but she's dead, so I assumed it was a friend's mother or something."

Shippo tugged her hand and turned towards Yohime, pulling the woman until she stood in front of her.

"Okaa-san, this is Sango's grown-up daughter, Mai. She's my mate."

Mai's face changed drastically as she took in the holy aura, the clothes, the way Yohime held herself. And the way Shippo had introduced them.

"Auntie Kagome?"

Her face said it was impossible for the woman standing before her to exist, yet her brown eyes were so pleading. As if she _needed_ Yohime to be her Auntie. Since Mai's father had possessed holy powers, she held a slight aura and a quick once over revealed the turmoil distorting it.

Yohime flung her arms around her, her own aura rising up ever to slightly infused with warmth and comfort.

"Precious little Mai. Look at how beautiful and strong you've become!"

To her concern and quickly growing worry, Mai sank to her knees and sobbed. Yohime followed her down, tightening her grip and soothing down her thick brown hair. She turned her eyes to her son who didn't look surprised, but rather as if he knew she was going to break like this. Shifting her gaze she met the violet eyes of Mei and in their depths, she saw guilt, shame and anger.

"Auntie Kagome I tried to be strong! I remembered how you were, how Mother was, how Father was, and I tried so _hard!_"

Her voice cracked and broke as she spoke, and Yohime felt the beginnings of dread as she delved deeper into Mai's soul.

"And then we found Shippo, I fell in love and we mated and- and- I'm not- I just-"

She collapsed against her aunt, her sobs going quiet, yet her shoulders shook more violently. In that moment, Mai's aura unfurled and Yohime saw the damage that had been done to her soul.

"Oh, Mai."

Her voice was almost a wail as she saw with her mind's eye the familiar jagged edges of a torn soul. Only her missing piece was filled with something dark that stretched into her whole, tainting and grabbing what should have been pure.

"Mei. Come here."

Yohime's voice was hard as steel, as cold as ice and left no room for hesitation. Slowly, Mei approached, going to her knees in front of the richly clad woman comforting her sister.

"Speak, child."

Again, it was an order and she wilted under the fire shining in those gold tinted brown eyes.

"It was a job," Mei said dismissively, " a normal, every-day job. Except that time, Mai said she didn't want anything to do with it. But, it paid very well so I convinced her. I even went as far as starting to do it on my own and she caved in."

Violet darkened into dark and her lips twisted up in disgust.

"It was a trap, of course. When I woke up, it was to the screams of my sister. I tried to get up and help her, but I was chained to a cold metal slab. Days past, and sometime later I found myself outside, Mai by my side. Turns out that scum let us go because he got bored with her screams."

"The other part of her soul?"

Mei looked away. Realization dawned.

"He attached it to yours?"

Yohime closed her eyes as if in pain.

"I assume he used a method similar to youkai mates use to bind their lives to one another?"

A nod.

"And from your guilt and shame I take it Mai was protecting you which lead to the mutilation of her soul?"

The slayer woman's fists clenched, and Yohime sighed heavily.

"I could purify it, but I'm afraid your souls would forever remain bound."

By this time, Mai's sobs had quieted.

"If you want to purify the darkness I would be thankful, but I don't think there's anything that can unseal our souls."

"I understand, Mei."

Again, the miko sighed.

_First, it was someone wanted to get Sesshomaru to kill us, then it was me dealing with the Elders, now it's this. Shouldn't problems come one at a time and not one right after the other? Problem, problem, can't the gods leave me be?_

"Mai, come on. Stand up."

The woman did as instructed but kept her face averted.

"You know," Yohime remarked absently, "among those such as us, be they human or not, when we cry it's only because we've been strong for far too long."

"Thank you."

Although Mai's voice was hoarse and harsh, she knew what the woman was saying.

"I know."

A pure and gentle almost transparent golden light lifted up like wings from Yohime's back and enveloped Mai. The more her powers rose, the more solid the wings grew. Eventually, there was a stillness and then there was a _crack_.

Yohime's reiki shattered into dust, sparkling in the sunlight of the early summer morning. Shippo went to his knees besides his mate and hugged both Mai and his mother.

"Thank you, okaa-san."

"My pleasure, Shippo."

After the incident with Mai and Mei cleared up, the rest of the members of Shippo's band were delighted and shell-shocked when they discovered his heritage. Some dropped to their knees, and others glared at their Commander. Sly trickster he was, he never told them of his ties to the West, nor of his adventures in his younger years.

The oldest fox, who served as their doctor, was one she recognized from the kitsune's village he went to all those years ago.

The youkai greeted her with respect, even going so far as to saying he remembered her (which, considering it was a human miko who claimed one of their kind as her, he probably did) and shook her hand.

When one of the younger foxes discovered Nurarihyon, his face lit up with a feral grin. Apparently, Hagoromo Gitsune had been a distant relative who had insulted one of his ancestors at their choice of bride and the hatred for that fox woman was passed down through the generations.

Of course, despite the face Hagoromo Gitsune was half-ayakashi half-youkai, she thought the other foxes were beneath her.

This was the actually surprising-but-not part, Nurarihyon was interested in the Band of Seven and hit it off extremely well with them. He took a great liking for a kitsune hanyo and even asked him to join his Hyakki Yokou.

To which Shippo threw a rock at his head (_Hmm, that sounds familiar *waggles eyebrows*_) and scoffed. He then said loudly enough that since he married his beloved mother, he was now his father and fathers did not go stealing their son's comrades.

He was left flabbergasted at the smile which was tossed his way coupled with the casual, "Why not? It's all right!"

His men laughed at him.

Time quickly passed as the women, banded together, and the men sat down to drink sake. Demon slayer, youkai, ayakashi and hanyo, man and woman at that moment no one cared. It was like a big family reunion.

Battle tales were told, laughter was heard 'round the yard and giggles were muffled by small hands.

As the sun journeyed higher and higher into the sky, the humans moved to the cool shade of the trees, and the scent of food drifted on the wind.

Yohime stopped in the middle of her conversation with Sango's daughters, and raised her head to look at the sun.

"Uh, considering where the sun is and how my stomach just growled, what do you say to going inside and eating?"

"That depends," Mei said.

"On what?"

"On whether the food is ready for us to eat," Mai answered rolling her eyes.

Yohime simply smiled and flared her aura slightly. The next instant, Chiyo appeared at her side.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Chiyo, how long till the meal has been finished?"

"But half and hour, lady."

She gave a nod dismissing her, and threw a smirk to the amused slayer women. A sudden though came to her mind and she lunged up to lock onto Mai's shoulders and brought her face close.

"Why do I not have grandchildren from my son?"

From the way she was speaking one would think she was issuing a death threat (then again, maybe she was…) and her eyes bore into the girl in front of the slayer.

"Shippo says it was because you were waiting for me to return, the way the emotions were displayed in your soul said because of the darkness inside. So? Will I get my grandchildren soon?"  
The poor woman blushed beet red.

"What a think to say!"

A wild look entered brown eyes and a silly grin lit up her face.

"Oh? Indeed what a think to say. But, how very relevant that question was and it requires an answer!"  
Yohime scooted closer and Mai attempted to shrink back, frantically searching for someone to help her.

Mai shrugged, inclining her head toward Yohime who was beginning to resemble a madwoman.

"Mai-chan, I would love grandchildren from Shippo-chan," said kitsune cringed several yards away at the sweetness of her voice," with red hair and fox ears, wouldn't they be adorable?"  
Mai found herself nodded in agreement.

"There! I knew you'd see it! Now, come with me!"  
Latching on to Mai's hand, she forcibly dragged her across the courtyard to the group of men. Yohime completely missed the way Shippo slid closer to Nurarihyon and whisper furiously in his ear.

"Shippo-chan~!"

"Y-yes, okaa-san?"

He flinched when she reached out to grab his hand, but she only pushed his mate into his lap. Her fists dug into her hips and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now that I have returned, and Mai is whole, I assume you shall begin to start a family now."

_Oh, heaven help me._

Forcing a laugh and an enthusiastic nod, he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, okaa-san, I was thinking the very same thing."

Seeing the way she geared up to ask him, no doubt, why he wasn't doing it at this very moment, he quickly spoke.

"There's this place I want to take her to. Since I'm a Lord of the West, there's a place where you take your mate for special occasions."

His face softened as he thought of the place he had in mind.

"It's beautiful there."

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the proud expression on his mother's face.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you!"

With that, she sat down into her husband's lap and whispered in his ear. Not even demonic hearing could make out the words, yet he swiftly stood to his feet Yohime in his arms.

"According to Yohime, there is a feast waiting for us. Let's not keep people waiting for us."

With that, the males quickly stood, some heading for their female partners, and others waiting patiently for their neighbor to stand.

From the front door, the servants filed out and stood to attention. There was one for each guest, and they lead the visitors to the formal dinning hall.

Yohime gasped in delight at the sight of whole roasted (with firefox, most likely) pig, deer, and other kinds of meat she could not readily place.

There were dishes of fruits, vegetables, and even some food she had brought back from her time.

Potatoes, corn, pumpkins, with spices never before see outside of the Western Palace. Cinnamon, garlic, vanilla, ginger to name a few.

Her mouth watered when she recognized the smell of cinnamon rolls faintly wafting up from the direction of the kitchen.

Sayuir came and bowed to the guest, most of whom were talking among themselves concerning the smells.

"Honored Guests, with this feast we celebrate the return of our Great Lady, Kagome, now Yohime. Unfortunately this is only a visit, as she has begun a family of her own instead of just taking in strays."

A laugh was wisely turned into a cough, the voice quickly cutting off as if they had been hit.

"Come and eat this meal which was made with delicacies brought from Lady Kagome' homeland."

With that, she bowed again and stepped aside to allow the servants to lead the ayakashi, youkai, hanyo, and humans to their seat.

Sesshomaru, of course, sat at the head Rin and Kohaku to his left, Yohime and Nurarihyon to his right.

Shippo was seated next to his sister, his subordinates filling in the rest of the seats. Although it was only the afternoon, Yohime knew it would be long into the night before she would be able to return to her bed. So she geared up for the last night of her stay in the West.

Sake was passed around in abundance, the strong youkai kind, and those who would handle it freely indulged. Even Sesshomaru allowed himself freedom for his control.

Many gathered had never tasted such food as they did, marveling over the favors that burst in their mouths, and the strange things that tasted so wonderful. Musicians were called for, singers and dancers, and laughter filled the air.

Truly a party of this caliber has never been seen by the West in all it's centuries. When the most of the meat had been consumed and the men folk appeared to be slowing down, platters of sweet smelling pastries and confections were brought out.

Including the tantalizing cinnamon rolls that Yohime had caught a whiff of earlier that evening.

By the time the deserts had come, night had already fallen. Some youkai were slumped in a drunken sleep, even a couple humans who had mistakenly taken a slip of that youkai sake. Mai and Mei had succeeded in dragging their aunt to the front of the hall, and shoved a bow in her hands.

Mei gathered several peaches in her hands and threw two of them into the air. Deciding that one time wouldn't hurt, Yohime quickly lanced them on an arrow that had the misfortune to fall onto Sesshomaru's plate.

Those who saw, who were sober enough to fear the great inuyoukai, froze.

Yohime's heart stopped when his head slowly swiveled until red tinged eyes landed on hers _and grinned_.

Clutching at her nieces, she screamed in terror.

In a flash of blonde and black, a drunk Nurarihyon tore her away from the woman.

"Oi, oi! Who's messing with my woman?!"

Glancing down, he winked and chuckled at her proving that he wasn't as drunk as he appeared. Turning to Sesshomaru he declared in a loud voice.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

On second thought, he was totally plastered.

Youkai rose to met ayakashi, smiles painting the faces of both men.

"First blood?" The cold voice of Sesshomaru asked.

"First blood," the smooth voice of Nurarihyon confirmed.

The rules, apparently agreed on, Nura deposited Yohime in the lap of her son and both drew their swords.

"Sesshomaru! Nurarihyon!"

At the shocked tone of the miko, both turned. Dread hit her as she noticed they were really drunk.

Even _Sesshomaru _the youkai who prided himself on control, was totally intoxicated! Closing her eyes, she waved at them.

"Do it outside, please."

Feral grins flashed and away they went… through the wall, but outside nonetheless. Fear and youkai erupted and swirled around their blade.

Nenekirimaru.

Bakusaiga.

One that only cut supernatural things, the other destroyed all it infected.

It was the end of the world.

* * *

**A/N OMG DID ANYONE SEE (read, watch, does it matter?) THE NEW FAIRY TAIL!? Awesome~! And Nurarihyon's way of speaking sounds SO MUCH COOLER in Japanese!**

**Anyways, here is the longest chapter I've written so far. I should actually write these kind more often. 'Course then I'd update every 1-3 days… I think it's probably worth it, though.**

**HOLY FLYING FUDGE MONKEYS THERE A POLL ON THAT EVIL GIRL'S PROFILE!**

**Thank you, my lovelies, for reading! Reviews… ah reviews, reviews, reviews. What can I say? The more I get, the desire for me to answer them grows and since I answer them when I update, well you get the picture.**

**Shout out for Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer! If you haven't heard of her, she writes Sess/Kag fics and her Kingdom Walls is one of the best AUs I've read! She's got a new fiction up, Masked Truth, that is seriously awesome!**


	38. Chapter 38

**BookFinder: ***peeks out from hiding place* I know! Isn't that totally _freakin' terrifying?!_ *laughs nervously* 'Course not for me. 'Cause, you know, I wrote it. Yup, totally not scary.

**TsukiDragon:** OMG I KNOW! I didn't even have the guts to write it… I mean, it's too scary for me to imagine! *wails*

**riridreaheart: **Bless you, child! Bless you! *clears throat* I mean, uh, thank you!

**Aozora12: **Oh, of course. In a 'good natured' sort of way. Sure. *wink*

**Professor of Gallifrey: **I didn't think I would be able to do their fight justice, plus they were stoned, so it's just in memories and how the staff of the palace will treat them. And OMG he's in this chapter!

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **(chapter 1 review) I, personally, think Kagome should always end up with some sort of youkai, ayakashi or some spiritually strong person. Although I will totally admit, I had a hard time _not_ writing Nurarihyon as Sesshomaru. I mean, there's no one else for Sesshomaru! Kagome and him are perfect! Then again, Nurarihyon is also perfect for Kagome… *sighs dramatically*

**Guest Reviewer, alice: **FRENCH! *smiles happily* So glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Guest Reviewer, nana: ***bows* It's all due to my readers! *salutes* I shall forever endeavor to update as humanly possible. Ish.

**Morra Renae: **And this is why I love, love, _love_ my readers! Why didn't I think of that? That is such an awesome idea! Yay, now I have three ideas to chose from! I can't wait to see which one prevails! (P.S. OMG YOU VOTED ON MY POLL! YOU ROCK!)

**Halley Vanaria: ***nods understandingly* They are… and they complain about women being hard to understand… *rolls eyes*

**Wicken25: ***glances around carefully* Well… *whispers* see I've been thinking on this idea and a reviewer kindly presented another idea, so no I'm sure she won't. And I also am going try to write (invent) battles so there doesn't have to be a century time-skip. It kinda bothered me that us readers didn't get to know Rihan's relationship with his mother, or how he was as a child.

* * *

Nurarihyon slowly opened his eyes, suppressing a groan. He had a splitting headache and his body ached like he had just fought once again with Hagoromo Gistune, only without his woman healing him.

He attempted to bring his hand to his eyes, but as he tugged he realized a weight was set a top it. Turning his head, he squinted trying to make out the dark shape laying next to him. Lifting up his head, he tried to focus his gaze.

The pain in his head shot to a higher degree and he quickly laid back down. He huffed, and shifted until he was facing the other side.

A line formed between his brows as the ground under him moved. Feeling against it, he noted it was grass. As his senses sharpened, he realized that whatever he was against was rather fluffy and soft.

Almost like fur, actually.

His mouth twisted. If some animal was curled up against him, what was laying on his arm on his other side?

Once again, he scanned his surroundings. He was outside, some kind of fluffy animal curled up against him, and maybe a person or a run on his arm, it also look to be like the sun was rising on the other side of the white dog…

Ah! It was. And such a great thing too! Now he could clearly make out the figure of his wife laying against him.

But what was she doing outside? In her condition? She should be inside!

Before he could take action, however, a shaft of sunlight peaked over the pretty white dog hitting his eyes. Instantly, he closed them wincing in pain.

Carefully opening them again, he waiting until the spots disappeared from his vision. The great white dog really was pretty, especially with the light purple strips on is ankles. Oh, it also had some on the side of his face and a crescent moon set high on his forehead.

_Crescent moon…_

All thoughts stopped.

He lurched to his feet, or at least attempted to do so, as Yohime held a firm grip on his arm he only managed to sit up. He regretted that action before he had even finished. Glancing around wildly, he took note of the kitsune's- Shippo- men scattered about in front of him. There was some soldiers, some youkai who he recognized as advisors to Sesshomaru.

Who was in his true form and curled up like a dog around him and his wife against the wall giving him a clear view of the yard.

Gently striking the palm of his hand to his temple, he wondered what on Earth happened last night.

He didn't ponder it too long as Yohime shifted, a slight shiver going through her body. His arm was already under her so all his did was lift it to drag her to his lap.

"Nurarihyon-sama?"

He cut is eyes to the quiet voice standing above him. There stood that kitsune general, Masaru, who looked like he had returned from a war. Rumpled clothes, dark circles under his eyes, youkai running thin and slumped shoulders.

"Hm?"

"Would you, for the love of the gods_, please_ return home?"

At Nurarihyon's blank, almost questioning look, he continued.

"I have never in my two hundred years of service seen my Lord drunk. Congratulations, for _such_ an accomplishment."

His voice oozed sarcasm, but he was too tired to deliver the bite that should have accompanied such words.

"Hm, I don't suppose you could clear up some things for me?"

Regretting as soon as he spoke, he almost winced at the look the general sent him.

"Oh, sure! No problem! Let's start at the beginning, huh? _You_ challenged Sesshomaru to a fight."

Nurarihyon did remember something like that.

"I mean, _seriously,_ you could not have had a _better idea_. No, no, after all Sesshomaru-sama is _exactly _the person you want to spar with, _especially_ when he uses Bakusaiga."

The very dim memory of a green light that infected and destroyed everything it touched came to the forefront of his foggy mind.

"And to top all that off, yes I know it's hard to imagine but do try to keep up, both of you great, powerful nobles were stoned."

And, that was where his memory ended.

"Who won?"

Utter disbelief etched itself into the man's face.

"'Who won?', is that what you want to know? '_Who won?'_?! How about, 'Why is my wife out here?', or 'Why is Lord Sesshomaru in beast form?', or maybe even 'why are all my wounds healed?'?"

"Why is my wi-"

Nurarihyon was cut off as the man raised his fist, and for an instant he actually thought Masaru was going to hit him. He paused, but stuck his face close to the ayakashi's and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your _wife_ is the one who stopped both of you. Your bodies were covered in wounds and it's a _miracle_ that you didn't get hit by Bakusaiga. "

Nura fondly smiled at the woman in his lap, petting her hair. Masaru facepalmed.

"You really don't get it do you?"

An eyebrow raised.

Masaru began to laugh, his hands clutching at his stomach. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to calm himself, unsuccessfully, I might add.

Nurarihyon's eye twitched. He opened his mouth, no doubt to tell the kitsune to be quiet, but he stopped suddenly.

Well, not exactly 'stopped' more like… Sesshomaru bit his head off.

Well, not exactly 'off' more like… swallowed it.

Well, not _exactly_- you know what? Never mind. One second it was Nura's head the next it was Maru's nose.

Of course, Maru-chan immediately let go and laid his great head next to the small woman still on Nura's lap.

Masaru slapped both hands very firmly over his mouth, his face soon turning red.

Slobber covered Nurarihyon's hair and it dripped down his back, the trademark 'defying gravity' part gone.

Needless to say, he really wasn't amused as the kitsune general was.

"Ne, don't you have something else to do?"

Masaru nodded, quickly bowed and vanished.

Nurarihyon held out his hands and flicked them several times in an attempt to remove some slobber.

A muffled moan caught his attention, looking up he peered to the far left side over the body of Yohime and saw a wolf.

He furrowed his brows.

_Were there any wolves yesterday?_

Ah, now that he thought about there was a commotion, some screams and yells and an annoying male that grabbed _his _wife and called her '_his woman'_. Oh, that's right. If he remembered correctly, he dragged that wolf into his fight with Sesshomaru.

Yohime was pretty angry about that. And that red-haired lady wolf, and those other two wolves who he assumed were bodyguards or something like that.

That's probably why the wolf's furs were stained with dried blood. His fingers absently brushed at his own blood stained haori and a some what feral gin made its way to his face.

Manners had been thoroughly ingrained into that mangy wolf.

Said wolf gingerly sat up, clutching his head. Blue eyes opened and squinted at the sight before his eyes. Once they were focused enough to make out the features of the still grinning ayakashi in front of him, he quickly held up his hands.

"Whoa! She's your wife, I get it! I'm mated, happily, to Ayame! Kagome is like a sister to me and my pack!"

A minute passed by, and then another.

"Ah, so you are Chiyo's pack that they spoke of?"

The wolf nodded.

"Yup, I'm Koga, a prince of the Eastern Lands. I've known Kagome for years, and my pack as already claimed her as a pack-sister. Even Ayame before I mated her."

A faint memory when they came later into the feast, shortly after he began his fight with Sesshomaru, appeared. As he recalled, they had tried to stop him along with the Band of Seven.

"Chiyo spoke of her marriage to an ayakashi about equal to Sesshomaru, and your visit. We came late, but we were able to sit down and eat before your fight got serious."

Koga laughed then, before wincing.

"But, man! I've never seen the most feared youkai in existence drunk before! Even when he removed the icicle from his-"

He froze as Maru lifted his head to glare half-heartedly with a large red eye at him. Koga scoffed.

"Man, I could insult that mutt to my hearts content, yet the instant I do here, either Ayame, or Kagome even Ginta and Hakkaku!"

As the sun rose higher little by little into the sky, Yohime stirred. Both men's attention were fixed on her as she whimpered and curled tighter into the warm fur and the clothes of Nurarihyon. Her hands were fisted into the soft fabric under her nose and as she breathed in she detected the strong smell of sake and blood.

The events of the night before played in her mind and a growl rumbled in her throat. Brown eyes locked on to amber and Koga, remembering her temper, wisely scooted out of sight.

"Nurarihyon…"

Gone was the sweet voice she usually used, this was one that promised death, the slight golden sparks coming off her body another testament to that fact.

Before he could come up with a way to deter her anger, she grabbed his haori under his throat and pulled his face close to hers. In another situation, he would have been pleased, yet his mind wasn't even near those thoughts.

"Nurarihyon, came you tell me _why_ I am outside, _why_ my energy levels are very low, _why_ your clothes are stained with blood and _why_, Nurarihyon-sama," he flinched at the 'sama', "_I am outside._"

The low '_woof_' directed her attention to the giant dog sprawled next to her.

"Maru-chan, were there any questions you could answer?"

Maru cowered.

"I though as much."

Turning back to her husband, he had a gentle smile on and was detaching her fists from his kimono.

"Yohime," she melted slightly at the deep baritone he used, "You've seen all your friends and family and it's time to return. "

Nura pulled her onto his lap, placing his lips to her temple.

"I take it you would want a bath before we set out? In that case, why don't you hurry inside and I'll join you shortly?"

A smile lit of the face of the miko and she nodded. She scrambled to her feet, calling a greeting to those staring at her in shock, before making her way to the door. She spoke a quick word to those she passed and eventually came to the steps and disappeared from their view.

The entirety of the courtyard turned to stare at Nurarihyon. Noticing the burning gazes on his person, he glanced up to see Maru eyeing him thoughtfully.

"What?"

He snorted, and laid his head back down, not bothering to answer. Koga scooted up and look at the ayakashi in awe.

"You do realize there has never been anyone or anything before that has managed to defuse Kagome besides a crying kid?"

"Ho?"

The wolf nodded vigorously.

"And even then, the way she'll look at you and smile at you, you _know_ she's angry at you but she won't say and you live in fear until she gets over it."

Nurarihyon shrugged almost disinterestedly.  
"Mah, good luck with that. I have to go join my Yohime."

To his credit, Nura only staggered slightly when he rose to his feet, and made his way through the men laying on the cool stone of the courtyard. He didn't look back, and if he did, the stares would still be fixated on him.

Such an insignificant thing left some of the most well-know, respected and powerful youkai, ayakashi shocked.

Who would have imagined?

* * *

**A/N *looks left* Okay, nobody there… *looks right* Nobody there, either.**

***breaths sigh of relief***

**Okay! Readers, I am so sorry! I was going to update a chapter, I swear I was! But I didn't write a paper, this one stupid paper and I got grounded. _Grounded._ For the first time _in my life_. Okay, I also didn't wash the dishes. Or do the laundry. Or vacuum. But that shouldn't matter!**

**_Grounded_.**

**That's usually for staying out late! Or doing something really bad! I should have gotten like, I don't know… *sigh* Anyways.**

**OMG LOOK, LOOK! IT'S A POLL! CAN I POKE IT?!**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are the whisk to my plunger. *grin***


	39. Chapter 39

**Guest Reviewer, Fellow: **Well, I do try. Thank you!

**Yoruko Rhaspsodos: **Ah, so am I! Ooo, I can just tell, that's gonna be awesome!

**rirdreaheart: **Yup, I know. I just kinda got all emotional on you. You always review! You're also one of the first people to follow and favorite!

**Halley Vanaria: **NO, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT IMA GO READ IT. *heads off into the world of manga*

**Professor of Gallifrey: **EXACTLY! Totally RIGHT! I did clean the ENTIRE HOUSE and I STILL GOT GROUNDED for not WASHING dishes and WRITING a PAPER and VACUUMING. WHASSUP WITH THAT?!

* * *

It was late morning when Yohime and Nurarihyon had finished their preparations. Yohime had found a stash of shampoo and conditioner, a digital camera with a dead battery and some of her textbooks that were miraculously persevered. Though she only had math and English, she figured it would come in handy, especially since English-speaking people were coming to Japan not to far from now. She would teach anyone who wanted to learn English.

Thankfully, Ah-Un could easily carried the extra weight and after loading it on, she turned to say her farewells.

Maemi had clung to her legs begging her to stay longer, only letting go after she had her uncle promise to visit them when the baby was born, before scurrying off to the arms of Chiyo. Before she exited the gates, she pivoted once more to see those who had assembled to see her off.

Rin, Kohaku and their children and grandchildren, the Band of Seven, Koga, Ayame and their wolves, the whole occupants of the palace.

Yohime had spoken a blessing over each of them in return for Sesshomaru allowing her to take Au-Un back to their home. She had also been handed the original Flag of the West that had been made after Sesshomaru's return. She imbued her reiki into the pink teardrop and returned it. She also blessed the land and only then she realized there was someone missing.

There was no annoying little toad thing squawking and she said as much. Rin explained his toad people had come to demand his return as their Lord. Yohime had taken that in stride, after all Jaken was the _embodiment_ of a Lord.

Nura helped his wife to mount the two-headed dragon who greeted her enthusiastically, and he settled in behind her, hands grasping the reigns setting protectively over her stomach.

And so, Nurarihyon and Yohime rode on Au-Uh back to the town of Edo, turning their backs to the people who had gathered to see her departure.

Leaning back into the strong arms of her husband, a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't suppose I'll see them for a long time. Well, unless they're in the area and stop be for tea. Or," she added with a grin, "Mai and Shippo have children."

"Ho? You don't want to visit once a year?"

She paused thinking thoughtfully.

"No, I'm good. They thought I was dead anyways, and I've started a family of my very own. I mean not that they weren't my family, but people gathered around me and I adopted them. They were something I formed when I came to this place."

"That reminds me, where are you from?"  
She stilled.

"Clearly, you are Japanese, but in the paintings of you before you left you were shown with blue eyes."

Although his tone was casual and curiosity filled, his eyes were sharp. They noticed the small slump to her shoulders and the almost weary quality came to her aura.

"Nurarihyon," he tensed, though not enough that she took notice, "If you will forgive me, that's a secret I don't think I will be able to tell you for a long time."

A part of him hurt at her words, the other was concerned. Where could she have possibly originated from that she couldn't even tell him?

"Some day, I will tell you."

She twisted around as best she could and wrapped her arms around him, paying no mind to the height they were flying at. Her arms encircled him and she held him tightly, an arm of his own letting go of the reigns to return the embrace.

"I'm afraid that, one day, I might have to leave you for a while," she whispered in trembling tones.

"I'm afraid that, one day, I'll reach for you and you'll slip through my fingers. Nurarihyon, slippery as an eel, isn't that right?"

He said nothing, sensing she had more fears to voice.

"I'm afraid that some day when I turn around, there you will be, standing surrounded by your Hyakki Yokou in a place I can't ever hope to reach."

Her hold tightened, her fingers digging into the broad expanse of his back.

"And I'm so very afraid the gods will demand another sacrifice from me. I gave so much. I gave the family that raised me, I gave up the world I lived in, I gave up my family in this world, I gave up my life here, and I went alone. All alone," she laughed, a tear slipping down her cheek momentarily before disappearing into the soft fabric of the ayakashi she was burrowed into.

"_Kagome, Kagome, kago no naka no tori wa_," she half sung.

Nurarihyon pulled her back sharply, ignoring her surprised expression, and settled his lips of hers. Sliding them over to her ear, he spoke in a firm voice.

"As long as you always return, eventually. As long as you always keep me in my heart, so I will do the same. Even if it takes you months, and years and decades, as long as you return."

In his mind, he cursed whoever had instilled these useless fears into his woman. Always thinking herself not good enough, always dreading the moment her happiness would be taken from her. Even if the gods themselves had done this to his woman, he would challenge them.

His precious Yohime.

She was suited either sitting under a sakura tree by his side, bow at the ready, arrow drawn, by his side.

She was _his._

For eternity.

And it didn't matter what any god, demon, ayakashi, youkai or human of _any _kind said otherwise.

He would shatter any cage they tried to force her into. He was, after all, Nurarihyon. And he would become invincible, strong enough to keep Yohime's laughter in the air and her smile on her face.

He would protect her, her and the child she carried, he vowed to himself.

* * *

Far above, yet closer than you'd think, the gods smiled to themselves, satisfied their blessed soul had found another who would give her everything.

They nodded to themselves regally, and turned their attention to other matters.

* * *

It only took about three hours for them to reach Edo. When they were only a couple miles away, some crows flew out to met them, some darting off no doubt to inform Karasu-Tengu of their return.

Yohime pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she caught sight of her mansion, the grounds already filled with ayakashi. She waved before leaning over to whisper in the dragons' ear.

Ah-Un nodded both his heads and glided down to the smooth stone paving the entrance to the Lord of Pandemonium's mansion.

Cries of joy were heard as members of his Hyakki Yokou rushed him, smiles on their faces.

"Nurarihyon-sama!"

"Supreme Commander!"

Yohime firmly settled into his arms, he greeted them.

"Yo, you lot!"

Some were comically crying at the return of their master, but they all moved out of the way as Gyuki approached.

"Supreme Commander."

"Gyuki, you've taken good care of the Clan, huh?"

His hands were tucked into his sleeves as he bowed.

"Yes, Supreme Commander."

Nurarihyon nodded, waiting until his wife was done speaking with the two-headed dragon, who deposited their things on the ground before taking to the skies, then entering their home.

He noticed those ayakashi with keener noses grinning as he passed and he smirked to himself.

The main doors slid back as he stepped onto the deck, but he stopped before turning slightly to took at those behind him.

"By the way, guys, Yohime is with child so you lot had better brush up on how to handle babies."

"Nura!"

He chuckled at his wife, ignoring the sudden rare silence in his wake and cocked a brow.

"Whoa, what it supposed to be a secret? My bad, my bad."

She rolled her eyes, hitting thumping his chest half-heartedly.

A tiny frown marred his handsome face as he noticed her response. Meanwhile, his Clan was cheering, declaring a celebration was in order. This time, he didn't bother to look at them.

"Oi, guys, if you disturb Yohime, I'll kill you."

This was, of course, said in a remarkably casual tone as if he was speaking of the weather. However, those who knew him had only seen this side of him once or twice and knew he was totally serious. Well, not totally serious, just…

Anyways, Nurarihyon quickly returned to the master bedroom, the busy chatter of the mansion dying down to a quiet hum.

He was pleased to see the futon was already made and there were two cups of tea on the table, the smell having already permeated the air.

"Hmm, that smells nice," Yohime mumbled opening her eyes.

He chuckled softly, and strolled to one of the seats at the table and gently depositing her there.

The look on her face as she wrapped her finger around the earthen mug warmed his heart. It was a look of utter contentment and peace. The cloak she had dug out from the many clothes in her old room at the palace, was a thick youkai made in the color black. A thick white fur lined the inside, and when he had asked where she got it from, she had giggled and said it was payment for looking after something.

He suspected it was the Great Inuyoukai of the West who had given her that, and was thankful their relationship was brother/sister based.

From what he remembered of the night before, Sesshomaru was someone he was immensely glad was not an enemy. Now, he understood why the title of 'Master of all Spirits' had been changed to 'Lord of Pandemonium' all those years ago.

"Aren't you going to join me?"  
The quiet voice of Yohime broke him out of his thoughts, but he laughed under his breath at the perturbed look on her face.

He situated himself at her side before taking the offered tea. He took advantage of this moment of relaxation to study her both visually and spiritually.

Her powers were at lower levels than normal, most likely due to the healing she did and some going to the development of the child in her womb. She seemed more fragile, still keeping a cloak around her in the middle of summer and the way she rested almost bonelessly against him.

He noticed the way her eyelids drifted down the more tea she drank, and she kept the cup on the table.

"Yohime."  
She started slightly at his serious tone, raising her head to look at him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

A tender smile crossed her face and she held out her arms like a small child. He easily fitted her to his body and she closed her eyes, fully intent on sleeping.

"My body is simply going through changes. Previously, my reiki was hiding the evidence of pregnancy for protection, since I was unaware. Now that I am, it's let go to allow development of the child. My reiki is being channeled into the…"

Her voice trailed off, a line appearing on her face.

"Well, I don't quiet understand it, but I assume it's normal for a miko bearing an ayakashi's child. Anyways, since our auras are entwined the Fear you possess is being directed to the child, so I have to take more to compensate."

He nodded in understanding, the missing youki energy explained. A yawn muffled her next words.

"And for some odd reason, that makes me cold and I use up lots of reiki in the beginning stages."

Her voice dwindled until she didn't even bother continuing and sleep claimed her. Nurarihyon allowed his Fear to rise and watched in fascination as it swirled around Yohime and coated her skin, her reiki absorbing it.

A faint knock at the door drew his attention.

"Enter."

Sliding back the door, Setsura entered glancing from him to Yohime.

"Is she all right?"

"It's just the pregnancy tiring her out."

The woman nodded.

"Is there anything we can get for her?"  
Looking past her shoulder, Nurarihyon saw Gyuki, Hitotsume, Hihi, and many of his ayakashi in the hallway, looking for all the world like they were focused on something else. Apparently, his Hyakki Yokou cared more for his wife than he thought.

"Setsura, I'm leaving you in charge of her care."

The Yuki-Onna bowed.

"Gyuki, you were once a human so you studied at a temple?"

"I did, Supreme Commander."

His lips curled.

"You can discuss such things with her, I'm sure she'd enjoy talking to you."

Another bow.

"It shall be done, Supreme Commander."

A contemplative look came over Nurarihyon's face.

"Ma, just keep her away from stairs, weapons, try to keep her indoors as much as possible and keep her away from the kitchen. I know she's gone there a couple times, but things are different now."

He totally missed the looks of disbelief from his Clan, who couldn't believe he said that is a serious tone.

"Hah, and how are we supposed to do that?" Setsura asked carefully.

Nurarihyon looked up in surprise.

"Well, keep her distracted. She likes to sit under the sakura tree and read, I'm sure you guys will have time to listen if she wants to read aloud."

"Yohime-sama has expressed an interest in learning a certain tea ceremony, and in making calligraphy of all the names of the Clan."

"That's just fine."

Hihi moved closer.

"Supreme Commander?"  
"Hm?"

"Does Hime-chan wish to go shopping for the child? As I understand, human women tend to obsess over their coming child's clothing and decorating of the nursery."

"Yes, I know of some places that sell youkai-made child clothing," Setsura added, "And if Yohime-sama wishes, I can teach her to play the (stringed musical instrument)."

Said woman moaned softly and shifted in Nurarihyon's arms. There was a moment of stillness in the room as everyone held their breath.

Once she stopped, Nura cut his eyes over to the ayakashi and they immediately bowed and left, closing the door with a quiet _click_.

Alone, holding his precious woman, he was quite content to hold her one arm propping up her back, the other resting on her stomach.

He probed the faint barrier surrounding Yohime's womb and it easily let him pass, the slight aura of his child barring itself to his senses for the first time.

Nurarihyon was awed at the perfect mix of his Fear, Yohime's reiki and the uniqueness of the quality of his or hers energy. A urge to fiercely protect the tiny life and the woman who carried it washed over his emotions and his grip tightened.

In all his life, he had never had this strong desire to simply hold and have someone such as he did this special woman.

He studied her features once again, observing that she had grown slightly and her hair had acquired a darker hue to it. It was hard to believe she was only fifteen years old, yet had the memory, the experience and the power of someone over a hundred.

Many times he had to remind himself that she was a human, her bones easily broken, her skin easily bruised and her life... so simple it would be to snatch this precious life away.

True, the scent of decay did not cling to her thus he had hope that she would live a great many years, also true she held a power comparable to a daiyoukai's, but not nearly enough stamina to use it for long. In spite of her deadly power, extended life and knowledge, she was still human.

He sighed almost inaudibly.

It would do him no good to think on these things.

He knew when he fell for a human, their time together would be short. Yet he had gotten this human whose time would be extended and he was thankful.

* * *

**A/N I have no idea what it is with my mother! It appears she's on the warpath to make sure I don't have time to write, or update, or research Edo 400 years ago! Anytime I'm on my computer she's all like, "Are you doing school?" in this really suspicious are-you-doing-something-wrong tone, and when I say, "No, I'm wr-", she starts freaking out that I'm on the computer when I've finished with school.**

***tear***

**Currently, I'm writing this at 1 a.m. trying to get at least 3,000 words. I dread to think at what time I'll have to get up tomorrow. *sigh* I only hope mother will have the internet on tomorrow. (Inhumanly early, and no she didn't)**

**Anyways! It's almost time to introduce my readers to wonders of _timeskips_. So far there's only been one, two months, but there should be more coming up. (P.S. when I say 2-3 chapters, I mean 4-6. Gomen!)**

**MONKEY SEE A POLL, MONKEY VOTE A POLL, MONKEY LOVE A POLL.**

**Thank you, readers who truly enjoy my works of writing, reviews are the only thing keeping me up until 1 in the morning to write.**


	40. Chapter 40

**RedChocoboMageOnABlackChocobo: **Uh huh. But then again, what else are they supposed to do besides worry about you?

**Guest Reviewer, animelover**: Kyaaa! *slaps hands over mouth* Excuse me, I meant OMG ME TOO!

**riridreaheart: **Yes'um. That they are. Thanks you for reading!

**Aozora12: **I am truly honored that you consider this fiction one of your favorites. *bows* Thank you very much.

**Halley Vanaria: **As much as I am truly tempted, if I do I'll go way more into depth and attempt to change the ending… *dramatic sigh*

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **(chapter 4) Yes, yes. I was watching it when I saw it and I choked on the cake I was eating. It was hilarious! The face he had on when he said that!

*giggle*

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **(chapter 9) I love Inuyasha, I think he's a great character. One of the reasons why he's dead is because if I had kept him alive, he would have turned out to be a villain.

**Professor: **Eh, who cares? Sank you!

**Guest Reviewer, nana: **Thank you! It's readers like you who keep me going!

**Guest Review, Nurarihyon 3:** Thank you! No, yes, yes. *thumbs up*

* * *

**Important!**

**My dear readers, I call upon your creative imagination to help me in my time of need. I am trying to come up with an enemy for Nurarihyon to battle against and I need people's advice. I would like to make the enemy something like the Hundred Tales Clan (those of you know haven't read the manga, think something like the Band of Seven) powerful enemies that takes a while to defeat. Also they're targeting those who are close to Nurarihyon. **

**Any suggestions would be immensely appreciated. **

**Thank you for your time, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Far above, yet closer than you'd think, the gods smiled to themselves, satisfied their blessed soul had found another who would give her everything._

_They nodded to themselves regally, and turned their attention to other matters._

* * *

Another, however, emerged from the shadows and made their way to the windows covered the wall at the end of the room. Lifted a string entwined hand, the figure placed it on the smiling face of the blessed soul, Yohime.

"Arrogant fools," a feminine voice spoke sadly, "They know not what Fate has in store for their precious blessed soul."

A single tear slid down pale wan cheeks and dropped to the floor.

"One of my red strings has already tied together three souls, one of whom is this soul's son. Ah, such _suffering_ and such _sadness_ us supposedly wise gods will force you to endure, Kagome."

Fate's hand, for surely only Fate can tie the red string to people's fingers, pulled away from the window and she sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping.

"I hope you can forgive me, the burden you will be forced to take, Kagome," Fate whispered as she returned to the shadows.

"I will, one day, beg your forgiveness and pray that you accept it."

And with these words, she departed through the shadows, a crystallized teardrop the only

evidence to the turmoil displayed moments before.

The following week was filled with activity. Yohime sudden developed cravings. Nurarihyon set out to find what she wanted, but he ran into several problems.

He had no idea what 'ice cream' was.

Or chocolate.

Or hamburgers.

When he had said so to Yohime, she burst into tears wailing that she already knew that. Needless to say, it was very confusing.

Due to her mood swings, if anyone dared to call her 'sama' they were quickly snarled at and once, she'd even chocked Hitotsume. 'Hime-chan', 'Yohime-chan' were the only names she was called by.

At the end of the week, she woke up and asked to go shopping. This was probably due to the fact that during the last seven days, the child had grow quickly and she appeared to be at least 3-4 weeks ahead of a normal human pregnancy.

The instant the petite woman disappeared from sight, a breath of relief filled the air. As much as they had come to respect and admire this woman their Commander had fallen for, she was scary when she was angry.

And tears, oh gods, they couldn't handle all these _emotions_.

The tall cyclops learned to talk carefully around Yohime, as did his friend, Sorobanbo.

Gyuki found that he rather enjoyed their conversations together, regarding authors and poets.

Setsura discovered that the human woman was actually someone she got along very well with. She sometimes forgot who was the older one as Yohime seemed so wise.

Hihi wasn't much for talking, but he did appreciate the dishes Hime insisted he try.

Mokugyo Daruma didn't really seek out the human woman, but he did treat her with respect, greeting when he came across her path (even though he had no mouth).

As for Gagoze, the ayakashi who kidnaps and devours children, he stayed out of the woman's way as she threatened to purify him if he ever showed his face to her again.

The rest of the smaller ayakashi and demons followed her around begging for stories or for her to play a game with them.

Yohime found she actually enjoyed the time she spent with them. They were a great help when she needed to fetch something and held no desire to move.

Karasu-Tengu was gone most of the time, only returning in the evening to report to Nurarihyon the state of the town's affairs.

Many times the Commander went out to speak to ayakashi, youkai and demons who came to Edo. Once word spread that Edo was the territory of the Lord of Pandemonium the more honorable ones stayed away, or didn't cause trouble. Yet there was still many ayakashi and youkai who saw Edo as their property and cause disruptions.

Since the fight against Hagoromo Gitsune, where only Nurarihyon was able to defeat his opponent, his Hyakki Yakou spent a good deal of their time in the secret underground dojo that was located beneath upper ground dojo.

Yohime lent a helping hand to Setsura's training as when they visited the meadows that were filled with flowers. She would mark several she wanted to have and the Yuki-Onna would freeze only those from stem to bloom.

While this was very easy for the Yuki-Onna to do, it required concentration, precision and great skill to be able to do so.

Yohime was slightly disappointed that no one could handle a bow and nearly everyone had a flying projectile attack. She firmly resolved to teach her child archery.

A day or so after Nurarihyon had taken her shopping, he was called away on an urgent matter. While they were called away at night, she had slept the whole day and was wide awake when they departed. Nura had asked Setsura to stay behind before kissing her goodbye, assuring her he'd return.

She had decided the wait for them under the sakura tree. Yuki-Onna had provided her with a blanket and a small lantern, though the moon was full she found she did not need it.

As she laid her head against the bark, she felt a slight stirring in the aura of the tree. Closing her eyes Yohime loosed her hold on her reiki allowing it to rise to the surface. To her great delight and surprise she felt power running up and down in the tree's veins. Though it was not as strong as the God Tree that Inuyasha was sealed to, the sakura tree possessed desires and held a will. It was not sentient, per say, but it was much more than your average tree.

She turned to snuggled up against the rough bark relaxing as she did so. To her pleasure, its branched ruffled as if to hug her in return.

"You and I are going to get along just fine."

A perfect blossom landed at the crown of her head. It was uncommon in summer to have flowers, but it appeared that this tree after being exposed to youkai and Fear on a regular basis had managed to bloom its petals year-round.

"Will you become a cornerstone for me?"

Yohime asked carefully.

"I wish to protect those around me, so I would like to know the instant blood is spilled on these lands."

The branched stilled, and a quiet _hum_ resonated from within the tree. She seeped her reiki into the core, accepting the hum for an affirmative.

When Setsura, feeling the strengthening power in the air, came to check on Yohime she found her with a blissful expression curled up under the fully blooming Sakura Tree. A small smile came to the ayakashi's face. Nurarihyon would see her as soon as they entered the grounds. No doubt he would also pick up on the great power that particular tree now held, and the clearing of the air.

Taking a deep breath, the faint scent of sakura wafted to her senses along with the newfound cleanliness of the atmosphere of the mansion.

* * *

**A/N When you find out Hyakki Yokou is actually Hyakki Yakou..And that you find almost nothing about the original one. *tear***

**When a reader gives you a manga to read and you love it, but _literally everyone _dies (and you kinda cry at each death), and then you discover that it has a sequel. And that sequel has a sequel.**

**Stop-**

**I just can't-**

**No, leave-**

**Just-**

**Please, I can't deal-**

**The _feels_-**

***huddles in emo-corner***

***rocks back and forth***

***sobs quietly***

**(P.S. That's my excuse for the late update. P.S.S. I've changed my name to 'northpeach'. P.S.S.S I'm not sure if you know, but there's a poll on my profile.)**

**Reviews are my sunshine, my only sunshine. They make me happy when skies are grey. If you ever knew, readers, how much I loved them, so please don't take my sunshine away… **


	41. Chapter 41

**Halley Vanaria: **Because! Kenshin wouldn't die in the end! Or whatever the stupid ending is! And oh, the _hours_ I would spend changing this, changing that! I can't do it! *wails*

… It was awesome. But why did everyone have to die~!?

**Aozora12: **Yes… I once had the privilege of watching someone deliver a baby. I swear, that woman screamed that she was going to geld her husband. She blamed him for her morning sickness, how he couldn't find her favorite flavor of chips… When the baby finally came she was as sweet and compliant as honey. That was the most interesting moment of my life.

**Wicken25: **Well, there's not much on Rihan as a child… neither is there much on the man err… ayakashi either, but I think I got the basics down. Definitely, his mother is going to be a very influential person in his life.

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 13) ***hides head under pillow* Oh, please don't remind me of that! But thank you, Nurarihyon really is one-of-a-kind!

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 17) **Goodness you read fast! And yes, it is very painful for her…

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 18) **Well… he _is_ Nurarihyon.

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 20) **I know! That was one of the things I wanted so much in a Kagome/male fiction! Sesshomaru would never say it like Nurarihyon would so… It was awesome to be able to write that!

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 25) **Ah, so that's where Sesshomaru enters… was wondering about that.

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 27) **Yes, Inuyasha dies… I'm sorry.

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 33) **Nurarihyon is never surprised, he is always amused at the development of certain things, but never surprised. Okay, he is surprised, but he thinks it's funny when he is.

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: (chapter 34) **Yes, I thought so as well.

**riridreaheart: **Why thank you! I do try.

**Kazma-sama: **I freakin' love you too! As far as I know, I've inspired two people do write their own Nurarihyon/Kagome fictions! You really will have to PM me when you post your first chapter! It's readers like you that give me the desire to write as well as I can for as long as I can!

**Guest Reviewer, nurarihyon 3: **Ah! Hello again! So glad you enjoy my fiction! As soon as I get an outline for the next villain, I will be posting more often.

**Guest Reviewer, nurarihyon 3: **As a name? Yes… that could actually fit in with the idea I have in mind… Thanks so much! I just developed the plotline thanks to you!

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I need enemies such as those similar to the Hundred Tales Clan. (to those who haven't read the manga, think Band of Seven) Where they have powerful ayakashi coming against Nurarihyon, going after those closest to him to hurt him. Any and all suggestions will be so awesome y'all couldn't even believe it.**

* * *

Yohime was dreaming. She was under the sakura tree on a patch of grass in the middle of a lake. A milky white moon hung in the sky, casting shadows onto the water as a feminine figure in black made their way across the glassy surface.

She came to stand before Yohime and silently held out her hand, a delicate chain dangling from her grasp. A crystallized tear drop hung from the silver string.

Rising to a sitting position, Yohime carefully opened her palm.

The woman deposited it coiling it around the pendant. She pulled back her hood revealing an inhumanely beautiful face set in sorrow and guilt.

"I am sorry," she whispered in a melodic voice, "I am so very sorry."

Her eyes closed as if she was in pain.

Dread began to grow in the pit of Yohime's stomach.

"I am to do something, am I not?"

A hesitant nod and the woman slowly sank to her knees. She made as if to speak, but she paused as Yohime bared her teeth.

"I am to suffer in silence again, am I? Alone, doing the work of the _gods_," Yohime spat in anger, her voice rising to a shout.

Seeing the look in the goddess's face, for none other than the gods could bring her to a dream world, she knew an excuse was coming.

"No!"

The small woman viscously cut her hands in front of her throat.

"For decades, _decades,_ I did as they asked! As you commanded! I was released when I became 'Yohime', granted these powers with the words 'well done'! I am _finished!_"

The goddess nodded miserably, but Yohime wasn't done.

"_Why?!_ Why do you have to do this?!"

The beautiful goddess looked up pleadingly.

"Please, try to understand. Fate is a fickle thing and it's my responsibility to keep watch over it. I chose the path that would lead to your happiness, but…"

Her voice trailed off and her face was etched in grief.

"I already know."

Quickly looking up at the human, shock clearly visible, to a calm expression. Yohime laughed mockingly.

"I raised a fox, you don't think I know when someone has been cursed by their kind? To be honest, I believed I would never give him a child which is why my powers hid that from me. But apparently the curse does not apply to humans."

Silence fell and she clenched her hands against her stomach. A tear slid down a pale cheek.

"It's my child, isn't it?"

Fate didn't answer.

"My child is going to suffer, going to bear the brunt of this curse?"

She needed no confirmation, the look in the goddess's face was enough.

"And I am to shoulder this burden? When my child speaks of finding his soul mate am I to smile? When he speaks of having children-?"

"I'm sorry!"

Looking up, Yohime was surprised to see Fate bowing before her.

"I am truly sorry! Yes, with your connections you could manage to remove the curse, but in doing so an evil greater than Naraku and Hagoromo Gitsune will bring the end of the world!"

She regarded the woman for a second before sighing and sagged weakly against the tree.

"Of course. There is always another evil who desires to trample people underfoot. When will it end?"

"When He who waits in Hell is dead, his followers defeated and powerless."

"And this necklace?"

"My sorrow. The kami do not shed tears, yet you have fought for us many times, for your family, for your friends and for people you didn't even know. Even I could not help but mourn for you."

Yohime nodded in understanding, fastening the chain about her neck.

"I want to make something clear to you," she said in a steady, firm voice, "I know that you are not really gods, but those people who were deemed worthy of your job and set above humans," she continued, ignoring the startled gaze on her.

"I will train. For many, many years until He who waits in Hell is killed. And when he lays in a pool of crimson, his soul sent to where it may be, I will come."

Here, her eyes hardened and a malicious gleam shone in their depths.

"I will come and I will demand the blood that is owed me. I will demand the pain, the suffering, guilt and shame whatever I have endured, I will demand payment."

Fate bowed her head, accepting her words before promptly rising and strolling away, looking back at the miko in pity and sympathy, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

Her calm shattered. Lifting her head, she screamed in agony.

A warm, firm hand caressed her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

Nurarihyon was smiling softly down at her, but his eyes widened in surprised when she woke. His face quickly changed to one of concern.

"Yohime, what's wrong?"

Feeling a wetness on her face she swiped at it with her fingertips, the realization that she was crying coming shortly after. She looked up, a twisted disbelieving smile on her face.

"I think my heart is going to break."

She didn't see Nurarihyon's face, hear the exclamations of the ayakashi waiting for their Commander, she only grabbed at his haori and sobbed into its folds.

Those strong arms she adored being held in wrapped around her, but still her heart ached.

She didn't see Nurarihyon's eye narrow dangerously and go to Setsura, demanding answers. She didn't see the Yuki-Onna shake in her head in confusion, nor the way worry flashed over his face.

Nurarihyon, on the other hand, knew something was seriously wrong with his woman. Her sobs seemed to rip from her throat and shake her small body with their force. He brought his hands to cradle the back of her head, but an unfamiliar brush against a cold chain made him pause.

Yohime didn't wear necklaces, only her ring and earrings, sometimes ornaments for her hair. His fingers tugged at the chain and his breath caught at the jewel hanging on the end.

It didn't take a genius to figure out this was no ordinary pendant. The deep, ancient magic he could only feel touching it was packed tightly into the gem, as if it was writhing in sorrow.

Nura remembered when Yohime had once told him she was a child a of the gods, that they spoke to her.

She had laughed and said she only added that bit to the Elders to frighten them, because all mikos were granted the power by the gods so they were considered children or servants of the gods.

_"I was visited by the gods though. They only told me that I did a good job and they would no longer meddle in my affairs."_

_A smile crinkled up her eyes and amusement shone in them._

_"I was still concerned about the Jewel, so I planned to be Yohime until my father forced me to marry or died."_

_He had chuckled._

_"I assumed you were hoping he died first?"_

_She nodded._

His lips lifted almost unconsciously in a snarl.

These _gods_ were meddling in Yohime's affairs once again. The whites of his eyes turned back and his pupils dilated, shifted to a more pronounced yellow.

His clan took at step back and shifted into a defensive stance at the sheer fury and bloodlust that surged from Nurarihyon. Fear stretched out behind him like wings and he tightened his hold on his wife.

He _would not _let them so as they please. He _would not_ allowed them to use _his woman_. He would _destroy _ them, so what if they were supposedly '_gods_'?

But, this would wait.

Right now, Yohime was suffering. He would tend to her before these 'gods'. He was also not foolish enough to believe that he could fight on par with those who possessed power enough to be called 'gods'.

Well, being invincible was on his to-do list anyways.

As Nurarihyon picked her up, his face set on stone, his Clan cleared a path to the entrance flinching back at their Commander's rarely displayed anger.

Settling his precious Yohime into their bed, he stood silently, clenching his fists. They had been married for two months.

_Two months._

And already someone was threatening their happiness.

"Nura?"

Returning his attention to his wife, he knelt down at her side. Before he could speak though, she smiled, obviously forced.

"I'm sorry, I just had an emotional moment, I'm all right now."

A pang shot to his heart as he noticed the sparkle and shine in her eyes was gone. Yohime made as if to stand.

"Is anyone injured? I can-"

She stopped as Nurarihyon grabbed her shoulders, his head bowed.

"Nura, what's wrong?"

She couldn't see any visible wounds, but his hands squeezed as if he was afraid she'd vanish from his eyes.

He laughed in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"You don't have to, Yohime."

"But I want to! It's no trouble to heal-"

"Yohime."

For an instant, her facade faltered. It was reaffirmed quickly although.

"Yes, Nura?"

Nurarihyon lifted his head raising emotion filled amber eyes to dulled brown. She flinched. Silence descended on the room, the shadows roaming over the walls as the wind blew in the moonlight.

Yohime took in a quivering breath.

"You don't have to tell me. But you don't have to walk this alone. I will never hold it against you no matter what happens."

As she stared into amber eyes she felt the emotions she shoved into the deepest part of her, break free.

"Why?"

She asked in a broken voice, her body slumping under the firm weight of warm hands.

"Why? How can you trust me so much?"

"Yohime-"

She interrupted him, shaking her head confusion, desperation and longing painted on her face. Her next words shocked him.

"For all you know, I could vanish one day, taking our child and disappearing!"

He didn't say anything, simply bowed hi head once again.

"All I wanted," Yohime choked out, "was to spend my eternity with you, our children and this clan."

A shaft of moonlight lit up Nurarihyon's blonde hair and she glimpsed his broad shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Reaching out with her senses, she felt his rage, his anxiety, his fear and his anger.

She lunged for his, wrapping her legs around his wait, her arms around his neck. He hugged her to himself, fingers tangling and tightening in her hair. They fell back against the covers, simply holding one another.

"Please don't leave."

Yohime rubbed her cheek against his chest, tears dropping quietly against his bare skin. While she would demand her payment from the gods, she was not going to part from this man until there was absolutely no other option.

"Not for a very long time."

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I need enemies such as those similar to the Hundred Tales Clan. (to those who haven't read the manga, think Band of Seven) Where they have powerful ayakashi coming against Nurarihyon, going after those closest to him to hurt him. Any and all suggestions will be so awesome y'all couldn't even believe it.**

**Anyways! I'm sick. Again. The worst part? It's worse. *cries***

**But, there's a poll on my profile, which I sure anyone who reads this knows.**

**Thank you for reading reviews are my inspiration, my motivation, my fascination.**


	42. Author's Note & Page of Acknowledgement

**Ah, my dear readers! I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?**

**Okay, good news it is. **

**I have mostly everything to Rihan's death planned out, ish. I could make do with the ideas I have currently, but any more would be ever so helpful. I'm going to briefly brush over the original manga from Yohime's point of view and then from the end of the manga. **

**The bad news?**

**Uh... let's skip the bad news and just say that updates will be less often, as mummy-dearest is on the warpath to prevent me from reading my fanfictions, manga, manhwa, manhua and updating...**

**I am very sorry.**

**Never fear, because I will try to update as often as I can. However, that will depend on when mummy-dearest wants to go to the library. **

**ANYWAYS.**

**I know y'all were expecting a chapter and all you got was a crappy A/N, but this is also a Page of Acknowledgement! Thank you everyone for following and favoriting either me or my fiction!**

* * *

Gincitri-follow & favorite,

BrightlyColoredNight-follow,

AnimeHuntress-follow,

Torch Phoenix-follow,

detectivegirl21-follow,

ice0224-follow,

kerumi22-follow,

Nile Freya-follow,

Kuroneko-sama95-follow,

YueLilianPotter-favorite,

Martyna1-favorite,

riridreaheart-follow & favorite,

bloodynightmares-favorite,

CupofIce-follow & favorite,

Halley Vanaria-favorite,

mmagicwolf-favorite,

Rose the packs Fang- follo,

KeiMeansStyle-favorite,

BabyAssassin-favorite,

Edge of Sanity-favorite,

Tsukiyomi-Cecilia-follow & favorite,

Axtla3000-follow & favorite,

Chromatic Love-favorite,

techi1590-follow,

CrystalSapphiremoon-follow,

kagome250-follow & favorite,

Bookworm12091-follow,

LilyMoonstone-follow,

WeniVidiVici123-follow,

atanime freak-follow & favorite,

RedChocoboMageOnABlackChocobo-follow,

Kazukimi-follow,

Alysx-follow & favorite,

SilverIcy-favorite,

loveltanimeangel-favorite,

NightlyRowenTree-follow & favorite,

sacaku-follow & favorite,

black-miracle-favorite,

MoonStarFlower-follow & favorite,

eteeuw-follow,

Hannokikaen-favorite,

moon kitty 87-follow,

Fairyfox-favorite & follow: author & story,

OlivineWK-follow,

Electro34-favorite,

MiYuki Kurama-follow & favorite,

silverflamingkitsune-follow,

secretsrsafehir-favorite,

psychotic luv-follow & favorite,

LadyYunalesca26-favorite,

FitzSimmonsAllTheWay-follow story, favorite author,

ambiguous-favorite,

Royiah-follow & favorite,

monochrome noah-follow & favorite,

punkrockwriter13-follow,

B-mine-follow,

kimberisawesome-follow,

Feather Lies-follow & favorite,

Sesshiesfangirl-follow,

Kisa Tora-follow,

Short But Deadly-follow author & story,

Folium-follow,

fallingyuki-favroite & follow: writer and story,

TheNightStar-follow & favorite,

wingofzero93-follow,

kimmay94-favorite,

Seithr-Kairy-favorite,

Morra Renae-follow, favorite author & story

TsukiDragon-follow & favorite,

Kagomes Kit-favorite,

wanna-play-a-game-follow & favorite,

saya78-follow

VeeVenea-favorite

Yoruko Rhapsoodos-follow

Hikarumarch-favorite

Kimori Takahashi-follow & favorite

Otaku-ka-ren-follow & favorite

Xelia S. Lagan-favorite

Chrystal-Hearts-follow

Reibuki Shihaisha-favorite, follow: author & story,

Julia N SnowMiko, follow, favorite, fic & author,

Aozora12-follow & favorite

Stubba stud28-follow

BookFinder, follow, favorite story & author

Demonic Phoenix-follow, favorite

Hells New Assassin-follow, favorite

bella cullen the original-favorite

haha19-favorite

Mai'shardstyle-follow

Animelover822-follow, favorite, author, story

Wicken25-favorite, follow

Loveles Roz-follow, favorite

Vengeful Jeans-follow & favorite

achiie-follow

Mitoshirou-favorite

mishap-follow

DWM-follow

inuyasharocks123-follow

Egyptian Neko Thief- follow & favorite

dngfsh-follow, favorite

SkyLion27-follow, favorite

Kazma-sama-follow: author, story, favorite

AnimeCrazy88-follow

liryla-follow, favorite

Babycutiepie-follow, favorite

yaoifangirl1000-favorite

Aku Tora-favorite

Coldjoker-follow, favorite

Elciram-favorite

Payung Biru-favorite, follow

JessiexDKuroNeko-follow & favorite

Skatjas-follow


	43. Chapter 43

**Yoruko Rhapsodos:** Something like that. *bows* My job has been achieved. If I can incite emotions in the readers I have done well. *nods*

**Halley Vanaria:** Yes, poor Kagome indeed.

**Kazama-sama:** Lifesaver! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, so glad you're going to find me ideas! I look forward to reading your fiction! Thank you!

**Guest Reviewer, Professor:** Yes… but that's life. *sigh*

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl:** Ah! Thank you! *salutes* I am most delighted to find that my readers deem my writings as 'well written'! Your idea(s) have added the final touch to my plot line, so hats off you to!

**Coldjoker:** … *tear* I feel you! I was at my whit's end trying to find a good Nurarihyon fanfiction that wasn't dead! Then I stumbled across Ayakashi no Miko, and Lucid Dreams, Clouded Realities, and I decided to write my own. I am very grateful that my writing is considered very well, and I am aware of the incorrect grammar, misspelled words and such. At this moment, I do not have the time to correct those errors, but I will eventually. I'm so happy you enjoyed this fiction!

**Payung Biru** (chapter 1): Thank you for reading!

**Payung Biru** (chapter 5): Yes, poor Kagome. It gets better though! And then it gets worse…

**Stebba stud28:** *tear* Is that so? Ah, I have such wonderful readers! Don't worry though, it won't take as long as a year to finish. Unless I die, or fall into a coma, or get kidnapped, or am stuck in a place with no internet.

**Professor of Gallifrey:** Does it actually need to be said? *cough cough* Oh, I'm fine. *sways* Just fine… *cough*

**Coldjoker:** *watery eyes* Bless you child! Or… err… adult. That means so much to me! And totally on the contrary, I've actually read your fiction before. While I could totally tell you had ADHD, I though it was pretty cool.

**Kimori Takahashi:** I will endeavor to make each and every chapter more amazing than the last.

* * *

"Please, help me!"

In the middle of the night, a man was pounding desperately at the doors to a fine house, set a top a hill. His clothes indicated that he was a farmer, and the fear and worry on his face spoke of an urgent matter.

The tall wooden doors swung open with a creak, revealing two guards. The man immediately fell to his knees.

"Please, bring out the healer! My wife is ill!"  
Not a word was spoken between the guards, but one set off for the mansion. Several minutes later, a fully dressed man carrying a woven backpack appeared.

"There is a illness plaguing someone?"

The farmer looked up at the healer who was barely illuminated in the white moonlight. Dark, pure black eyes, skin only slightly paler than normal and finely made clothes.

He nodded, and quickly standing to his feet, hurrying to lead the healer to his home.

Nearer to the edge of the small village, a humble house stood, pain filled cries and moans already reaching their ears.

Stepping inside, the healer only smiled unseen at the woman who was clutching at her stomach lying on the pallet.

He turned to her worried husband and spoke in a low hum.

"Please leave while I cure this woman."

The man's face lit up as he realized his wife won't die. He bowed deeply, not saying anything and left to wait outside.

When he was alone, the healer allowed a smile to come to his face. Approaching the sick woman, he knelt down, catching her attention.

"My poor dear," he crooned, "such pain! Would you like for it to vanish?"

He asked, a smile still stretching his lips.

The woman, more sensitive to the energy around the man, opened her mouth as if to scream. In a blurring of movement, a inhumanly strong hand clamped over her lips.

"We wouldn't want that now would we? You and I," he continued an unholy gleam in his eyes, "are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Stepping from the hut, the healer nodded at the man who, in turn, raced inside to find his wife. Upon seeing her peaceful face and unlabored breathing, he cried out in joy. Rushing outside, he bowed in the dirt to he that had healed his beloved wife.

"Thank you! I don't have much, but if you would-"

"No, I helped simply because I was asked to," the healer said, every inch a kind man.

He turned his back to the farmer still kneeling on the ground and returned to the mansion on the hill.

If one would look on his face at this moment, they would not see the kind traveler who had cured many in the last weeks, all without asking for anything, but rather an evil man smiling cruelly, black eyes bleeding to red.

If they were close enough, they might even smell the blood and the scent of death clinging to him, and the way if you looked hard enough, something seemed to linger around him.

But, these were simple farmers.

Even if they looked, they probably never saw.

Such a coincidence that those who could, perhaps on a full moon, actually see had began speaking of demons that wailed late at night. The mysterious figures that cast frightening shadows on walls, ceilings and the ground. Yet, when those very people began to fall sick, this wonderful healer would cure them!

How strange then, that once they had recovered, they were found several days later lying in a pool of their own blood, eyes staring sightlessly into the sky.

It was their own fault, of course.

After all, everyone knows not to go out at night. Especially being so near to Edo, and under the protection of a mere human lord.

So no one though much on these incidents, and dismissing the rumors of unearthly screams and sightings of demons was expected.

Those who spoke of such things were scoffed at.

Demons were beginning their slow fade into legends and myths…

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the ayakashi of the Nura Clan saw the subtle change in Yohime. She was more solemn and serious, a slight shadow shading her eyes. That quickly passed one day when she disappeared with Setsura. While no one known what the Yuki-Onna said to her, their old happy, mischievous, fun-loving lady had returned.

She then proceeded to lock herself into the kitchen (the very same one she was forbidden from setting foot in) for almost the whole day.

When Nurarihyon returned that night from fighting the increasing number of demons that suddenly sprang up, he was greeted by the most delightful smell. When he entered the eating hall, what he saw made his mouth water.

There were platters and plates piled high with some sort of sweets. There was dango and (sweet thing Hihi brought) with the strange 'cookies' his wife made once before.

There was also a smiling Yohime, face smudged with flour and honey, her clothes carrying the scent of one who was baking.

Try as he might, he wasn't bothered that she spent the day in the kitchen. Especially since she looked as happy as he'd seen her in a while.

The peeking ayakashi were surprised to discover their commander had quite the sweet tooth. And just like that, Yohime was allowed in the kitchen again.

In the weeks that followed, things settled into a routine. Yohime woke to help (minimally) cook breakfast as Nurarihyon and his Hyakki Yokou disappeared in the direction of the dojo. When fighting Hagoromo Gitsune, only Nura was able to defeat his opponent and now that they were the ayakashi of the Lord of Pandemonium, they needed to be stronger.

Yohime took to meditating, allowing her reiki to rise and rest on her skin or settle into the sakura tree whose consciousness she had woken.

Her stomach grew, and by the rate of growth, she estimated that she would carry her child to term before the nine months required by a human.

On the day that marked Yohime's sixth month of pregnancy, the day came that Nurarihyon had to leave to a neighboring town.

One of Karasu-Tengu's informants had arrived to the main house bearing news of increased supernatural activity. Due to the rising Fear of a hostile ayakashi so close to this territory, Nurarihyon wasted no time in declaring they would be leaving in the next few days.

Setsura was ordered to stay behind to look after Yohime, and she was happy to do so even though part of her wanted to go. Setsura and Yohime had formed a somewhat odd friendship. Sometimes it appeared like a hime and her guard, or sisters, even teacher and student. While Yohime did help Setsura will her power and control, Setsura insisted she work on her archery.

She even taught the Yuki-Onna how to control her Fear enough to soak in the hot spring that resided in their bathhouse.

One such time, about a week after Nurarihyon had left, Yohime and Setsura were soaking in the hot spring.

During this time, a question suddenly occurred to the Yuki-Onna.

"Yohime-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How is it you know so much about the manipulation of Fear?"

Yohime sighed and cracked open an eye.

"Because, I married Nurarihyon."

On seeing her slightly confused face, she explained farther.

"Since I was pack to an inu-youkai, I took in their traditions. When two youkai mate their auras blend and sorta mesh together," she said holding up her hands and sliding her fingers into one another as an example.

"Thanks to the youkai who made our rings, I am able to blend my reiki and Nura's Fear together."

Setsura nodding in understanding. Studying Yohime's face, she noted the look of slight hesitation that she usually wore when she had a question she was unsure if she wanted to ask.

Waiting patiently, she watch as Yohime opened her mouth to speak.

"Setsura-chan, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Holding a hand to her mouth, she smiled coyly.

"That depends on what it is you want me to do, hime-chan."

A slight giggle before the human woman turned solemn.

"I want you to always protect this child to the best of your abilities."

Before Setsura could reply, Yohime quickly rushed on.

"I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally. Say, for example, he falls in love with an ayakashi who will eventually leave him-"

"Yohime."

Brown eyes shot to the serious face of her companion. As the Yuki-Onna's own eyes bore into her, she held her gaze to hers.

"You," Setsura spoke almost challengingly, "are hiding something, aren't you? Something that will affect the life of your child."

The memory of Fate's visit, the curse that vile fox bound the bloodline of her husband with flooded her mind.

Finding herself unable to met the stare of Setsura, Yohime lowered her eyes to the steaming water.

"Something you cannot tell anyone, ever. Something that will cause you pain and suffering and your child as well."

Her teeth slid over her lips, biting harshly into the delicate skin as her hands clasped together under the water.

"Surely, even the gods will-"

The Yuki-Onna sucked in a quiet breath as Yohime visibly flinched and she trembled as the sheen of tears glassed her eyes. In the instant that followed, Setsura wrapped her arms around her and patted her head.

"I remember a woman who proclaim a bunch of rowdy ayakashi as 'family'. I also recall the same woman state she was madly in love with a certain man and would stay at his side until she died. It doesn't matter if you find yourself unable to keep that promise, it matters that we are your family. That you love our commander with everything you have."

Pulling back she smiled in the awe filled human eyes.

"Isn't that enough?"

The tender moment was broken a second later as Yohime tensed.

"A stranger has entered the grounds."

Both women stood up, grabbing their towels and readying their weapons. Setsura formed a spear of ice, and Yohime grabbed her bow accompanied by a quiver.

Since the bathhouse was located close to the entrance, they climbed out through the window. Thankfully, the moon was relatively bright so they could clearly make out a darkly shrouded figure before he faded entirely into the shadows.

"Yohime-chan, I want you to go to your safe room."

The safe room had be established at Nurarihyon's insistence. It was a simple room with food storages and several futons, but the walls were covered in sacred saltras, seals and barriers. The house could burn down and that room would still be standing.

"Setsura, I am the Lady of this house. You and I are the only ones who can defend our home against a high level threat. I'm not going anywhere."

"You are _six months pregnant_, we have _no idea_ when you are giving birth! You seriously want to risk the life of your child?" she hissed lowly at Yohime.

There was a pause.

"Fine, I'll stay here, you go and confront our 'guest'."

Turning her attention back to the figure who reappeared, the Yuki-Onna quickly moved forward, weapon poised for a strike.

* * *

**A/N So far, I've had a pretty bad week. And then I got all these wonderful reviews and then my week was so much better. Just thank you so very much. I really am delighted to know I have such awesome readers.**

**Again, thank you!**

**There's a poll on my profile~ isn't that amazing~!?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading reviews are the hot chocolate, chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on top and watching Doctor season 1- season 7.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Coldjoker: **You're ten? Honey, you are more mature than most people I know. I honestly had you pegged for 14 or 15. Wow.

**Halley Vanaria: **Well…. I'm afraid you won't find out until a couple chapters later… after all, people are wondering what is Nurarihyon doing? *wink* Have a lovely day~! Will update ASAP.

**tinabug: **OMG I've created a Nurarihyon no Mago fan! Yay! Actually, you might be disappointed because there's only 4 chapters on Yohime/Nurarihyon. The rest is the grandson. Hehe… but you will probably have to read the manga to understand the ending anyways. Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fiction!

**Midoriori: **Well, thank you for reading.

**To Guest Reviewer, KT: **You must wait… until the update that will reveal all~!

*thunder*

*lightening*

Mwahahaha!

**blackcrowe13: **I am the Queen of cliffies! Thank you! I'm delighted you enjoyed the fiction! There are two other Nura/Inu crossovers, _Ayakashi no Miko _and _Clouded Realities, Lucid Dreams_ that you should check out. Luckily, my mom has laid off of me. *bows* Again, thank you!

* * *

_**The Day Nurarihyon Left, a Week Ago:**_

Nurarihyon glanced over his shoulder one last time, before the gates of his home faded out of sight. Inwardly sighing, he shot a prayer to the gods asking for his return before Yohime gave birth. Returning his attention to his Hyakki Yakou, he smiled whimsically at the sight of his strong subordinates.

Since arriving in Edo, they had been training and he was looking forward to seeing any new skills they would display in their up-coming battle.

Also because the village was practically apart of Edo, it was his job to protect it. Not to mention it would be a great way to add more territory. It had only taken him four months to bring the troublesome ayakashi under his control in Edo. They figured if he could beat Hagoromo Gitsune they'd best comply with his demands. Fortunately for them, Nurarihyon wasn't interested in wealth nor human flesh and simply wanted them to fade into the shadows.

The youkai, who had been previously arrogant and haughty, had delighted in the fact that Sesshomaru of the West had visited Nurarihyon's household reeking of bloodlust. When a great white beast carrying said ayakashi and the ayakashi's rumored human wife took to the skies, they quickly decided this one was not to be trifled with.

The demons, while some were very tall, powerful and cunning, most in Edo were shorter than the humans and followed the balance of power. When they found a master worthy of their skills, their loyalty was passed down through the family until the demon's death.

Since Nurarihyon's return to Edo from the Western Palace, he successfully brought the rouge spirits under his protection and loose rule.

While he was content to wait until ayakashi came to him, this emergence of a hostile force threatened the balance he had worked hard to forge.

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen very shortly.

This feeling was justified, the next day, the instant he laid his eyes on the entrance to the village.

It was still dark, mist creeping around he and his Hyakki Yakou due to their Fear, but the village was easily made out. Already he could smell the stench of fear, death and blood hanging heavily in the air. Those who had a highly developed sense of smell covered their noses, and everyone tensed in readiness.

Even though it was still too early in the morning to be considered day, there were quite a few humans roaming the street. From many of the houses a light shone inside, and from the nearby shadows, a figure took shape.

"Are you the Lord of Pandemonium?"

Weapons were drawn, claws grew and teeth were exposed at the rasping voice very near to them. Nurarihyon simply turned to face an old human looking demon.

Scraggly white hair, droopy eyes and worn clothing. All in all, he looked more human than not.

"That's right, I am."

A sigh of relief before he spoke again.

"Since you have come, I assume word has gotten out?"

"Word about what?" Nurarihyon asked easily.

The friendliness in the man vanished and he snarled, displaying pointed canines.

"That _flith_ that has infected this village. He claims to be a healer, yet those he 'cures' die no later than three weeks later. This is all, of course," he sneered, "blamed on the demons of this town."

Nurarihyon turned to look Gyuki out of the corner of his eye. Noticing his Supreme Commander's look, he stepped forward.

"He is a demon? Or perhaps ayakashi?"

The strange old man crackled in a mocking sort of way.

"No, no, no! He is like that abomination of old! More despised in the world of men and the unnatural than even the half-breeds once were."

Implications sent dread into the pit of Nurarihyon's stomach. As if sensing his Commander's sudden tension, Gyuki hurried to ask another question.

"What do you mean by 'abomination'?"

The old man slumped, and turned into the shadows, pausing to glance almost lifelessly over his shoulder.

"You should see me again, perhaps. I am Nameless, some call me He-Who-Is-Not. The abomination of which I speak can only be one thing."

Taking a pause to met the guarded eyes of several ayakashi standing around their leader, he chuckled mirthlessly.

"That is a human who had sold his soul to be tainted, his body to be devoured, and his mind to be possessed… by demons"

In the stunned silence that followed in the wake of the man's words and his sudden vanishing, Nurarihyon quickly ordered Karasu-Tengu again into the village.

"Learn all you can from the local crows. Gyuki, mingle among the people, ask about this 'healer'."

"Hai!"

Karasu-Tengu leapt into the sky, the mist hiding him quickly from view, as Gyuki made his way to the nearest inn.

"Hihi, Daruma go find and talk to any of the spirit locals."

The masked and the mouth-less ayakashi hurriedly set off.

"Let's go, you lot."

Amber eyes hardened and narrowed as they took in the putrid village.

"We've got work to do."

* * *

Throughout the day, Karasu-Tengu gathered information from the birds as Gyuki mingled among the humans. The sun had just touched the hills in the distance when they both returned to the inn Nurarihyon had rented out.

Hihi and Durama has already returned and reported their findings which weren't much. There was literally no signs of an spirits in this village.

Back in the Commander's room, Karasu-Tengu's hands were trembling ever so slightly and his wings were constantly ruffling. Gyuki, on the other hand was pale and unusually anxious.

"Well? What did you find out?"  
Nurarihyon spoke in the shadows, facing the window looking out on to the street.

"Supreme Commander, " the raven spoke carefully, "there are no birds who remain in this village. I flew outside of the village and found them, though. They spoke of a man who was a demon who gave strange things to the sick people. Shortly after they recovered, but within weeks, occasionally a month they were found dead."

Gyuki cleared his throat, adding to the Tengu's information.

"When I mentioned the 'healer', they assumed I needed his services and readily talked to me. Apparently, he can cure any illness no matter how serious, or how far along it's got. When I asked about their condition today, everyone grew quiet and someone said that since they were so healthy the demons desired their livers and hearts."

"I see."

Glancing at one another, the two ayakashi shifted almost uneasily. Their commander was very angry. His eyes were hooded and a blackness seemed to reached for amber irises. His body appeared to be relaxed, yet a tension held it firmly in one place.

"Gyuki, have you ever heard of the Seven Tails?"

At the silence that followed his question, Nurarihyon shot them a look out the corner of his eye.

"Well?"

"There was once a fox who held seven tails, though he was not of the reincarnation youkai, who followed Hagoromo Gitsune. There were come rumors he started his own clan. Although, I only know of him because of his methods of demoralizing his enemies."

"Which was?"

To his credit, Gyuki only hesitated momentarily.

"He would target his enemy's family."

A single nod of Nurairhyon's head.

"Do you believe this is the ayakashi behind this incident?" Karasu-Tengu asked.

There was no answer.

"Gyuki, I want to know what this 'healer' looks like."

"Hai, Supreme Commander."

"Karasu-Tengu, I want you to send a message for information to Shippo of the Band of Seven. Ask if he knows anything about the Seven Tails. Use my name."

"Hai, Supreme Commander."

Returning his attention back to the street, they were dismissed and they promptly left. Once in the hall, both let out a breath.

"The Band of Seven, huh? Unless the Commander knows someone personally or has something they want, they'll have nothing to do with anyone," the Tengu remarked to himself.

"You best hurry with that message."

The raven nodded before he spoke again.

"Do you think something happened while we were gone?"

"The others are in the rooms next to the Commander's, perhaps they would know?"

On Gyuki's suggestion, they entered the rooms of the rest of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakou. The mentality of those in the room was much the same. Dark and brooding.

"What happened?"

The Tengu asked.

Only one looked up.

"There was a message for the Supreme Commander," the natto said, fearfully.

A small red demon unplugged his finger from his ears.

"Then came the screams. Didn't you hear the screams?"

Kneeling down, Gyuki looked the ayakashi in the eye.

"Explain."

He flinched and looked away.

"When the sun started to set, all of us began to hear screams. Except, we didn't hear the same ones."

"The same ones?"

"We all heard the screams of someone who know. We heard them plead with us for help. And then, they fell silent."

"We saw some strange demons as well," another piped up.

"They were following a human around. Except he wasn't a human."

AT this last statement, Karasu-Tengu and Gyuki's faces took on a grim expression.

"What did this human who wasn't a human look like?"

The small demon shrugged.

"Dark hair, pale skin, he was kinda tall for a human. He carried around a strange basket on his back."

With that information, they left the room. Once back in the hall, they made their way to the door to exit out into the streets.

"No wonder the Commander is in such a state. If it was Yohime-"  
The raven was hushed by Gyuki.

"Don't say her name. If the Seven Tails is behind this, he is probably aware of our presence in this place. Those demons that the others said they saw are most likely responsible for the screams."

"So they wanted to see who would be the most affected by this."

Realization sent dread into both men's heart.

"Demoralizing the enemy while gaining information on their weakness," Gyuki finished.

"_She_ is not weak."

"_She _is with child.," Gyuki countered.

Silence consumed them.

"Things are getting personal, aren't they?"

Gyuki could only nod.

* * *

Over the next two days, there was an answer to the message Karasu-Tengu had sent, much to his astonishment. Although he didn't know the contents, when their commander emerged from his room, he was in better spirits and they began planning their next move.

Due to an old lady who was the center of the village gossip, Nurarihyon and his Hyakki Yakou were able to determine where the 'healer' was going to be next. When the midnight hour came, they were gathered in front of the hut that reeked of sickness.

Presently, through the darkness, a man emerged. Following closely behind him was the 'healer'. They both stopped at the sight of Nurarihyon standing seemingly alone in field containing the dwelling. The 'healer' bent down to speak into the human's ear and he promptly ran off.

A gentle smile on his face was marred only by empty eyes. Approaching the tall ayakashi, the 'healer' bow in greeting.

"Is there something I can help you with, ayakashi-sama?"

His voice was smooth and full of concern, yet there was an underlying tone that seemed to mock Nurarihyon.

Said ayakashi shrugged his shoulders casually, turning only his head to look at the man.

"You can go die, but then I would deprive myself of the pleasure," Nurarihyon said as if asking for a simple favor.

The human turned demon looked down, as if embarrassed by his words.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I must decline," the 'healer' said disapprovingly.

"Ho? Then I can indulge myself after all."

The half-demon threw back his head and laughed like a madman. When he had calmed himself, Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakou was now visible in the waning moonlight. Fear-induced mist crept up obscuring them from human eyes.

A strange gleam shone in the demon's black orbs and the outline of demons, ayakashi and a lone fox took shape at his back.

"Do you think to kill me, Nu-ra-ri-hyon-sa-ma?"

He giggled as he drew out the Lord of Pandemonium's name. His body twisted with the force of his insane laughter and taking a deep breath, from his mouth spewed out an inky substance. Instead of falling to the ground as gravity would dictate, it spread out like cloth with the wind behind it, wrapping itself around the once human.

When it had covered him from head to toe, he took in the still forms of Nurarihyon and his Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. They had not moved, except to bring out their weapons.

Suffering from another bout of mad laughter, he began to speak.

"To me! To me, once human, given the gift of strength! To me who that fox was this gift given, I will slay the evil demon, Nurarihyon! I will be worshiped by humans for ridding this world of the taint of demons!"

More laughter dropped from his lips, but before he could began his tirade again, a slight wind forced his to close his eye momentarily.

When he opened them again, it was to the yellow gems set in a back sea. A gleaming blade lifted from a broad shoulder and swung down almost lethargically. The once human was in a state of shock as he left cold metal cut through his body as easily as a hand through water. As black blood splattered on the ground and his body sagged to the hard ground, a burning sensation drowned out any thoughts that had been in his head. Opening his mouth, he attempted to scream, but again the blade glinted and one last image burned itself into his dying mind.

That of an ayakashi, hair spreading out behind him the top glowing white, the bottom blending into the darkness. Impassive face shrouded in shadows, a pair of gold eyes set in inky blackness. The upraised katana that seemed to have blue flames running the length of it, and time slowed as that sword approached him.

And then, time stopped.

Nurarihyon dismissed the healer from his mind the instant he swung Nenekirimaru to rid it of the blood covering the blade. His Hyakki Yakou was considerably stronger than they had been six months ago, as they mercilessly slaughtered their opponents.

Nurarihyon ignored the scum that attempted to block his path as he made his way to the fox that was hiding in the back. A demon abnormally large hurdled a log at him, but it was soon split in half. A glimpse of a masked face was all that hinted as to who did it.

And on he continued, moving ever closer to the fox who as still unaware to his presence.

Closer and closer until his hand found it's way around an easily breakable throat. With a gasp of surprise, startled brown eyes met yellow.

"You must be Akai. Shippo sends his regards," Nurarihyon said in a steady, deep voice.

Defiance etched itself on the slightly scared face of the fox who then sunk his claws deep into the skin of Nurarihyon's arm. He did not speak.

Ignoring the blood that welled up and dripped down his arm, he tightened his grip.

"The Lord of Pandemonium demands your compliance."

Those few words loosed the youkai's tongue.

"You are _not_ the Lord of Pandemonium! You _scum_! You have no right, no right, no right! My Lord is coming, he is coming! When he comes your house will burn, your blood will feed the ground, your wives, your children will be in his hands!"

The fox screamed as he struggled to escape from the deathly still ayakashi holding him. Somehow noticing this stiffening of his captor, he caught on to the reason. Lowering his voice, he hissed.

"Your precious wife sprawled on the shining wood floors, laying in her own blood. Those clothes that were her favorites, are torn from her body barring her bruised skin to the light. Her eyes are empty and staring up in death as her mouth is open in an unending wail."

By this time, the fox's companions were mostly dead or dying and his subordinates had gathered around him. Hands tightened on their weapons, fangs were exposed and the bloodlust of those present was rising to suffocating levels.

On observing the reactions of the Nura Clan, Akai let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Oh, how low you have fallen! Humans are mere fodder for those such as us! And yet you allow one in your house! In your Clan! Humans are liars! You can't trust them! Never! They hold secrets from you! They-"

Silence reigned as Nurarihyon cut off his oxygen supply. Tossing the limb body to the ground, he turned and spoke.

"There will be another fox who will arrive here shortly. You can hand off scum like that to him."

Watching as their Commander strolled away, for a minute no one moved. Then, Gyuki stepped forward grabbing the back of the unconscious fox's haori. Fashioning a restraint, he discreetly gave a sharp kick to the ribs of the sprawled form.

Only a few minutes passed before a lithe figure appeared next to them. Gyuki warily took in long auburn hair held high in a ponytail, deep green eyes and the way his aura screamed for blood.

Coming to a halt a couple steps from the Akai and Gyuki, the fox nodded.

"You are Shippo?"

A quick grin flashed across his face.

"You must be Gyuki. Okaa-san mention you. How's her pregnancy coming along?"

While waiting for an answer, he reached for the traitor lying still on the ground, but was stopped by a hand that shot out to firmly grasp his. Blinking, he lifted his head to look at the ayakashi.

"Your mother?"

"Kagome. She adopted me. How is her pregnancy?"

At the total black look displayed by several faces, he sniggered.

"They forgot to tell you, huh?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled his hand out of Gyuki's grip, reaching once again for Akai. Succeeding in grabbing a hold on him, Shippo yanked him up into the air letting his body hit the ground before 'accidently' digging his heel into his stomach.

"I'll bet she's cooking cookies and insisting everyone drop the 'san' or 'sama'," Shippo smiled in amusement.

"Ren! Come and get our guest!"

Another fox appeared, quickly took Akai and disappeared just as rapidly. Turning, Shippo sighed.

"Send me a message when okaa-san goes into labor, will you? I'm looking forward to having a sibling."

Again, Ren appeared at his side.

"Commander-san-yo, we have to go now."

"Understood."

Turning once more to Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakou, Shippo lifted his hand in a wave.

"It was nice meeting my okaa-san's family. If you ever have need of the Band of Seven, send a bird. Hopefully, we'll met again."

In a flash of fox-fire, Shippo and Ren were gone along with their prisoner. Left in the clearing, those gathered slowly faded back into the night following faithfully after their Commander.

* * *

**A/N Happy Memorial Day! Well, the day after the day after…Anyways! It's a nice long chapter. And we've got 3 1/2 days until the end of the previous chapter. *sigh* Sometimes, I scare myself.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I'M STARTING ANOTHER FICTION!**

**Sadly, it's not a crossover. It's just a simple (*cough*not*cough*) Sesshomaru/Kagome story.**

**(Yes, you can dance in joy, Maru-chan.)**

**It has a very normal (*cough*not*cough*) plotline that I actually wrote out, surprisingly.**

**I'm not sure if I'll get the first chapter up today (5/28/14), but I can give you the summary! Or something I just made up as I wrote it.**

**"It's come. The Final Battle. 3 years since Kagome fell down the well, she's made allies, all determined to kill Naraku. However, her path was already set when it's revealed who's connected to her by the red string of Fate. Wary godly eyes look on & the instant Naraku is gone... so is Kagome."**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **I thought you liked my Nurarihyon/Kagome fiction? *tear*

What with your last chapter and all, well… who needs a heart anyways? *sniffle*

Yes, I am and I already posted the first chapter.

**Halley Vanaria: **Yup! Scary Nura-chan is bad for your health after all.

**Kazuma-sama: **I already posted, actually! And OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME! I must read, I can't wait to read! Gah! And I would love to PM you to talk about fanfictions!

**Coldjoker: **Ah, I have a best friend who is more like a sister that does that with me. Although I highly doubt I could keep anything I write a secret from her, you can be assured I will keep yours!

**LoveInTheBattleField**: My, you certainly get around a lot, huh? Thanks for the motivational reviews, I'm delighted you enjoy my fictions!

**Kimori Takahashi: **Nope! Just to Nurarihyon. The others don't, well didn't, know about him. Blame it on Nurarihyon and his neglect to mention important things.

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Yes, it is, isn't it? I'm totally sure you'll love it! Mwahaha! *pauses* Have you read a fiction called 'Honor Bound'? Or 'The Snow Angel'? Or 'Pride is a Barren Mountain'?

*wide eyes*

Oh, have you heard of 'forthwrite'? OMG I ADORE forthwrite! You must read!

**nyan-nyan-san: ***starry eyes* OMG, it is? Wow! I'm honored! Thank you! Hopefully, I will be able to update once a week and with all the reviews I have it's easy to have an awesome day. Again, Thank You!

* * *

From the darkness, three shadows emerged. They watched carefully as a tall ayakashi with two-toned hair and amber eyes disappeared into a local inn. Two were kneeling on the ground and as soon as the long trail of ayakashi and demons that followed after Nurarihyon faded from sight, they spoke.

"Katsuo-sama, it appears Akai has failed, but he did manage to send one final message."

"Yes, that low life would get himself caught! Ha! He claimed to be one from the Band of Seven!"

"Silence, what is the message?"

The two underlings quieted at the indifferent voice of their leader. Since there was very little light, not much was seen of this Katsuo, save for seven deep russet tails resting delicately on a broad shoulder.

"He spoke of a weakness."

A gleam in the dark as white pointed teeth were exposed and red eyes flashed.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Sounds of cloth moving and Katsuo turned to look at the small scroll clutched in the hand of a groveling ayakashi. Reaching out a blood-stained hand, he picked it up, taking only a moment to read the words.

"A wife. A wife with child, no less."

A chuckle rose from deep in the fox's throat as the message was soon crushed in a large fist and quickly soaked in the blood clinging to the hard skin.

"Send word to _him._ I'm sure his blade is hungry for flesh and blood."

"Hai, Katsuo-sama."

"And also," the kitsune paused before he again smiled, "I have a mutual friend to visit."

As the kitsune melted away like smoke, one turned to another, a questioning look on his face.

"Mutual friend?"

Rolling his eyes, the other answered him sharply.

"This ayakashi kill Hagoromo Gitsune! Katsuo-sama going to," the ayakashi waved his hands looking for the right word, "see his strength."

With that final word, the ayakashi left.

* * *

Nurarihyon stood horribly still as a small scroll burned into ashes on the ground beneath his feet.

"Karasu-Tengu."

At the sound of his name, the raven ayakashi bowed before his commander, pointedly ignoring the tiny fire that promptly disappeared.

"Yes?"

Amber orbs peered at him from the corner of Nurarihyon's eye.

"Pass a message along to the birds that this village has been rid of the disease."

"At once."

Turning to leave, the raven paused.

"Supreme Commander?"

"What it is?"

Seeing the deceptively relaxed lines of Nurarihyon's body, Karasu-Tengu decided to proceed with his question, albeit cautiously .

"Do you think Hime-sama will be-"

The instant the title left his mouth, the Tengu regretted voicing his doubts. Taking an instinctive step back he waited in silence for his Supreme Commander's response.

"Youkai, Fear and reiki work in ways no one could ever fully understand. My hime is safe. We will remain in the place for two more day before returning home. Any other questions, Karasu-Tengu?"

Nurarihyon's tone indicated that the raven did not have more to ask, and said ayakashi quickly left the room.

Left along once again, Nurarihyon thoughts drifted to Yohime. Just little things that filled his mind after he had been gone. Like the way when she tried to be serious, but failed miserably and ended up laughing so hard she cried. Or when she was resting under the cherry blossom tree in the yard she usually fell asleep.

Small things.

A wry smile curved across his face as his eyes softened subconsciously. Then it quickly vanished as an image of Yohime lying in a heap, blood soaking the covers of their futon invaded his mind. As his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palm, his eyes shot to a corner in the small room.

"I know you're there, scum."  
Seven red tails broke away from the walls, betraying no shock nor apprehension, but instead greeted Nurarihyon with a calm face.

"Nurarihyon-sama, there is no need for insults. I was just passing through and I realized one Lord of Pandemonium was-"

Katsuo snapped his mouth shut, gathering his tails tightly to his body. The ayakashi didn't even move, not even a twitch, yet the fox's instinct warned him against saying another word. He quickly retracted the spell he had placed over Nurarihyon inducing the vision of the death of a loved one.

"You wouldn't be one Seven Tails, hm?"

Not portraying any of the unease he was beginning to feel, Katsuo smiled lightly.

"I am honored you have heard of me, Nurarihyon-sama."

Steeling himself against the overwhelming instincts that were screaming at him to run, the fox smoothly took a step forward.

"Nurarihyon-sama-"

Barely having time to breath, relying on reflex alone Katsuo crafted an illusion and cloaked himself in another. Watching as Nurarihyon slammed his illusion into the wall, sword at the illusion's throat, the fox rapidly processed his information.

Nurarihyon was staid to have defeated the Great Lady with the aid of an omyoji, a rumor that was never verified. He also brought the ayakashi and demons under his loose control in and around Edo in only six months.

More rumors of a powerful miko who was either held prisoner in his mansion, or was a member of the family, yet no one knew exactly. The rumors had skyrocketed when the daiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru came in person to visit the Lord and took off in his true form, said ayakashi riding on his back with an unknown human woman.

Although Katsuo did not believe that at first, his informant in the Western Lands confirmed and she also spoke of a Great Lady who had returned after a long absence. While she refused to say who the 'Great Lady' was, it proved the Lord of the West and the Lord of Pandemonium had met.

Other than that, there was very little on the ayakashi's personal life and family. However, thanks to that human-turned-demon a weakness was revealed in the ayakashi's wife. It also appeared that Katsuo's information on Nurarihyon's strength was outdated. This presented a tactical disadvantage.

The disadvantage was confirmed very rapidly as Nurarihyon's eyes turned from the illusion to the real fox who was standing to the side.

Totally unused to being at the disadvantage, for Katsuo was never surprise, always managed to have the upper hand, he was beginning to plan for an escape.

"Nurarihyon, slippery as an eel. Many times I have heard many say this, yet-"

His illusion shattered as Nurarihyon swiftly cut through the spell, and smiled, face perfectly composed.

"Maybe you could help me with something, ne? I have a problem with low-life demons who threaten me and mine. There's this one who is looking very closely at my precious woman, " the Lord of Pandemonium said, his tone conversational, yet the hairs on the back of the fox stood on end.

At that same moment, Katsuo finished crafting an escape plan and regained his composure. Languidly bringing his tails up to stroke them, the fox confidently answered.

"That is a troublesome issue, Nurarihyon-sama."

Katsuo, on hearing Nurarihyon's low laughter, he rearranged his features into a confused expression.

"Is there something amusing, Nurarihyon-sama?"

Turning his back to the fox, the ayakashi strolled to the window.

"You should attempt to run now, Seven Tails."

Dropping all pretenses, the youkai fox bowed mockingly.

"Attempt, Nurarihyon-_sama_? What makes you believe I will not succeed?" Katsuo sneered, his muscles tensing.

There was a sudden silence in the room between the two men. One youkai, one ayakashi. And then…

…that moment shattered.

* * *

**A/N That is, by far, the most cliffiest cliffie I have ever written. I mean, I can hear the screams, "Help me! I'm gonna fall! Somebody help!".**

**Ah...**

**Hear ye, hear ye! I have a new Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction! 'Two Worlds' and I've already written the stupidly annoying back story (forgive the horrible writing, I promise it will get better) so GO FORTH MY MINIONS! GO FORTH TO CONQUER THE WORLD! MWHAHAHA!**

***crackles insanely***

***chocks***

***cough***

**Uh, I mean, go and read it if you like. You don't have to conquer the world. I mean, if you _want_ to conquer the world, go right ahead but I won't uh… actually? I think I'll just stop talking.**

**So review! Pretty please?**

**Because the reviews are my Statue of Liberty, my American Flag, my Declaration of Independence.**


End file.
